Total Drama Season 3
by Noveriak
Summary: Total Drama Prison, the sequel to Total Drama Season 2. Follow the winning contestants of last season to a Prison. Yeah...flame if you must, but tell me if you like it.
1. Let's Rob A Bank

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 1: Let's Rob A Bank

Chris is standing outside a big bank

Chris: Season 3! I'm gonna put these guys through more pain than you can imagine this season! Last time Geoff won the million thanks to his girlfriend Bridgette, but he decided not to try and get into season 3. Our 14 winners who would pass on to season 3 are coming up right now.

The bus pulls up

Chris: And here are our 14 contestants for this season right now! DJ, Lindsay, Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Noah, Izzy, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Eva, Katie, Sadie and last but not least, Justin!

Each contestant exits the bus mysteriously in that exact order

Duncan: Uh, Chris? What's with the bank?

Chris: All will be explained later. But first, you guys are gonna wanna split up into teams of four to make your first challenge easier.

Bridgette: Our first challenge? Already? But we don't even know the name of the season yet.

Chris: All will be explained later, I said. Now split up into teams of four!

Duncan, Courtney, DJ and Lindsay are in a group

Justin, Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel are in a group

Eva, Harold, Owen and Bridgette are in a group

Noah and Izzy are by themselves

Chris: Alright then. Your first challenge is a little easier than last season. Either way, this is gonna be sweet!

Ezekiel: Where's this season gonna be?

Chris: The next person who asks anything about this season is getting kicked off! Now zip it! Chef, give the teams their needed items.

Chef hands each team a leather sack and paintball hand guns

Harold: What the heck are these for?

Chris: They're for robbing that bank right behind you, Harold.

Everyone turns around

Duncan: Aw SWEET! This is gonna be like taking candy from a baby!

Chris: It's not that simple, Duncan. You guys are gonna have to get past security lasers, Chef, get the money, and take your get away go kart to our mystery destination.

Eva: Is there a reward in store for us?

Chris: Uh-huh. I've decided to be nice today and decide not to make you guys go through an elimination. Now, take a minute to strategize and then get ready for the biggest bank heist ever!

Duncan: Okay, I say we take Courtney's reading glasses to deflect the laser beams.

Courtney gasps

Courtney: You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that, you jerk!

Courtney bitch-slaps him

DJ: But how are we gonna get past Chef?

Lindsay: I can distract him.

Duncan: I'll get the money.

Courtney: And I'll drive.

Justin, Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel are still thinking

Justin: We can use my mirrors to deflect the laser beams.

Sadie: Me and Katie can distract Chef!

Ezekiel: I can get the money.

Justin: And I'll drive.

Eva, Harold, Owen and Bridgette are scratching their heads

Harold: I could deflect the beams with my glasses.

Eva: I'll take care of the guard.

Owen: I can get the money.

Bridgette: And I guess I'll drive.

Noah and Izzy are writing on a piece of paper

Noah: Ok, Izzy, you will jump through the lasers and turn off the security grid, take the cash, and I'll drive the kart.

Izzy: Alright! Chefy's going down!

The teams stand in front of Chris

Chris: Alright; here's how its gonna work. One member from each team will draw a number out of this hat. Then you will go in that order.

Izzy, Harold, DJ and Ezekiel step forward and pulls a number out

DJ: 1.

Harold: 2.

Izzy: 3.

Ezekiel: 4. Aw, man!

Chris: Alright! DJ, you and your team get the first shot.

The four of them step inside

Courtney puts her reading glasses in front of the laser, deflecting it

The four of them pass through

Lindsay tackles Chef and tries to keep him down

Duncan holds up the gun to the attendant

Duncan: Just fill up the sack and no one gets hurt.

Beth puts fake money in the sack

DJ: Beth? What are you-

Beth: Chris didn't have any money for interns. Or so he says.

Lindsay: Guys, let's just get out of here!

Courtney: Agreed!

They all run outside and jump in the kart, then take off

Chris: Alright. Harold, you and your team are up.

They enter the bank

Harold puts his glasses in front of the beams

The rest pass through

Eva runs up and punches Chef through the wall

Eva: There. That outa take care of Chef.

Owen shoots the paintball at the clerk and takes the money

Bridgette: C'mon guys, let's go!

Everyone runs outside

Bridgette starts up the kart and it takes off

Chris: Alright! Noah, Izzy, you're up!

They enter the bank

Noah: Alright Izzy, just find you're way through the lasers.

Izzy nods her head

Izzy leaps through the lasers, lands in a roll, then leaps up and jump kicks Chef

Noah: Uh, Izzy! You forgot the laser beams.

Izzy smashes the grid

Noah: Whoa. Not bad for a psycho.

Izzy: Hey, I did come runner up last season.

Noah: Noted.

Noah shoots the clerk down and takes the money

Noah: Alright, let's get outa here.

Noah and Izzy run outside and into the kart

Noah: Yeah! Let's go!

The kart takes off

Chris: Alright, you guys are up now.

They walk inside

Justin positions his mirrors so the lasers are deflected

Justin: Ok, that's taken care of.

Chef blocks them

Katie and Sadie tackle him

Ezekiel quickly runs up, thwacks the clerk and runs off with the cash

Chef throws Katie and Sadie off of him

Ezekiel drops and slides, catching Katie

Katie: Whoa…thanks, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: No problem, eh.

Chef charges at them but Ezekiel kicks Chef in the nuts, making him fall over

Justin: Alright, let's go!

They run outside of the bank and jump in the kart

They then speed up and quickly catch up to the others on the freeway

Courtney: You're not gonna catch up to us, losers!

Sadie passes up their kart

Duncan shoots a paintball at Sadie

Ezekiel catches it and it splatters in his hand

Ezekiel: Aw, man!

Ezekiel shoots Duncan

Noah speeds ahead of all of them

Bridgette: Oh no you don't!

Bridgette catches up to Noah

DJ shoots Izzy

Izzy: Oh no you didn't!

Izzy shoots paintballs everywhere, blinding most of the drivers

Noah: So long, suckers!

Noah speeds ahead

There is flashing lights in the distance

Noah: What in the-

Sadie speeds ahead of him and crashes the kart in the road block set up

Officer: POLICE! GET OUT OF YOUR VEHICLES!

Noah stops the kart before them

Noah: Whoa, chill officer, we're in Total Drama.

The other two groups stop

Duncan: Oh snap! The cops!

Duncan kicks the rest out of his kart and takes off

Two cop cars take off after him

Ezekiel: What's with the cops, eh?

Officer: You're all under arrest for driving without a license!

A huge armored truck pulls up and the cops pile them in

Owen: Nohoho! I'm too young to go to prison!

Owen gets stuck in the door and the cop kicks him in

The doors slam and the truck takes off

Courtney: Uh, where's Duncan?

The door opens up and Duncan is launched into it

Duncan: Aw, snap! Freaking cops got me.

Bridgette: I can't believe we just got arrested.

Justin: I can't believe someone as handsome as me got arrested.

Eva slugs him in the eye

Eva: Who's handsome now?

Harold bangs on the barred window to the drivers seat

Harold: I demand to know what's going on this instant!

Chris: Shut it, Harold!

Everyone: Chris?

Chris: Just keep it down back there until we reach our destination, alright?

Duncan: Oh, thank god. I'm not going to jail again.

Chris: Not exactly, my little delinquent.

Katie: What's that supposed to mean?

Chris: Just wait, I said!

Sadie: I can't go to jail!

Lindsay: My parent's are gonna kill me if they found out I got sent to jail!

The truck comes to a halt and Chris opens the doors

Chris: Out you go, prisoners.

The contestants exit and are standing in front of a prison

Duncan: Aw, man! I'm still going to jail!

Chris: Not exactly, Duncan my man. In case you guys were wondering, this season is named Total Drama Prison!

The contestants groan

Chris: Since today is a reward challenge, I'll just give you guys the grand tour. Follow me, if you will.

They all walk into the prison and into the cafeteria

Chris: This is the dining hall where you will enjoy terrible prison food, courtesy of our very own Chef Hatchet.

Chef walks in from the kitchen wearing a cops uniform and holding a night stick

Chef: And if any of you maggots tries to start something, I'll thwack ya!

Ezekiel gulps

Chris: Moving on.

They reach a split in the corridor with two doors right across from each other

Chris: Behind these doors are your cells. Guys, you're on the left, girls, you're on the right. Go ahead, check them out.

They go through their doorways

Duncan takes the cell closest to the door

Duncan: Ugh. Cruddy bed, toilet with no stall, and the ceiling is leaking. Home sweet home.

Owen sits on his bed and it snaps the chains holding it against the wall and makes the bed fall off

Owen: Aw, man!

Ezekiel kicks back on his bed

Ezekiel: Not to shabby, eh. Toilet could use some cleaning, though.

Justin: Seriously? No mirror?

Noah: Ok, Justin, the reason you were voted off last season is because you didn't worry about the game, all you did was worry about your stupid face!

Justin: Well, excuse me for caring about my looks. At least I don't look like a total loser.

Noah: Yeah, says the guy who got a black eye from a girl.

DJ: Guys, just calm down. It's our first day here.

Harold: Yeah. Just wait until the teams get made, then start fights.

The girls are actually happy about their cells

Bridgette: These are really nice beds. And the toilet has a stall around it, too.

Courtney: Eh, it could be better.

Izzy: At least your bed won't fall like Owen's will.

Lindsay: I'm too young to be in jail!

Katie: Uh, Lindsay, its not prison, its Total Drama.

Lindsay: Oh yeah…

Katie and Sadie take cells right next to each other

Katie: This is gonna be awesome! We'll have cells right next to each other this season!

Sadie: Yeah. Even if we are on different teams-

Katie covers Sadie's mouth

Katie: Don't say that! You'll jinx us!

Sadie: Sorry Katie!

Eva: Will you two just shut it? This is exactly the reason I only chose 1 of you last season so I could eliminate you!

Katie and Sadie gasp

Katie: Oh, you are so going down now.

Sadie: Yeah! No one splits me and Katie up!

Chris' voice comers over the intercom

Chris: Hello, prisoners! Report to the court yard A.S.A.P.!

Everyone leaves their cells and goes to the court yard

Chris: Alright. The confessional booth is right here behind this rock blocking an attempted escape tunnel. Check it.

Confessional:

Owen: Man, I can hardly fit in this confessional. I wish my bed didn't break, though.

Confessional:

Izzy: I'm gonna win this season! Just you watch me!

Confessional:

Bridgette: Geoff, I really miss you. And I'm so proud you won last season, but I'm not sure if I can go without you. I love you, baby!

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I'm winning this season. I'm gonna prove that the first one eliminated can make a difference! Heck, last season I made it all the way to the final three! There's no way I'm getting eliminated this season, eh.

Chris: Ok, now that you've all seen the accommodations, I think I'll sign off the show. What will happen next time? Will we get some teams? And who will be eliminated first? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total Drama Prison!


	2. Convicts Run Amuck

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 2: Convicts Run Amuck

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, our 14 prisoners robbed a bank and then got arrested by the cops, a.k.a. our interns. They were shown everything the Total Drama Prison has to offer, and today we're gonna have at least 1 elimination. What will happen this time? Find out tonight on Total Drama Prison!

Theme plays

**Girls**

All 7 are already up

Lindsay: Why can't we get out of our cells?

Courtney: It's prison, brainiac. The cells are supposed to keep us inside.

Eva bends the bars apart and walks out

Eva: The show really could've tried to make these bars stronger.

Sadie is scraping the floor with a metal spoon

Bridgette: Uh, Sadie, what are you doing?

Sadie: Trying to escape. I need to find a bathroom!

Courtney: There's a bathroom right in your cell, Einstein!

Sadie looks up at the stall

Sadie: Oh…

Confessional:

Eva: And I thought Lindsay was stupid.

**Guys**

Owen keeps body slamming the cell

Owen: Get me outa this cell! I'm to young to be in prison!

Duncan: Shut it Owen or you'll be to young to die!

Owen shuts up

Ezekiel: Don't you think that's a little harsh, eh?

Duncan: Zeke, you better hope you're not on my team or I'll put you in the ER.

Ezekiel: Watch what you say, Duncan. I made it way farther than you.

Duncan: You think you're bad since you were able to make it farther than me?

Ezekiel: No, I think I'm bad because I kicked your ass last season!

Harold: So did I!

Duncan: Shut it, Harold.

Harold throws a broken brick at Duncan's cell, making him jump away from the cell doors

Ezekiel starts laughing

Duncan: I'm winning this season. Heck, we're in my natural element. No way am I going home here.

Noah: Says the guy who was voted off fourth last time.

DJ: Kinda ironic too. First time you came in fourth place, then you got voted off 4th.

Note: I just realized that and didn't mean for it to happen.

Duncan: Ugh…I'm getting breakfast.

Duncan picks the lock on his cell door and heads for the door

Duncan opens the door and is punched in the face by Chef, then he slams the door

Duncan: Dang. The guard is freaking tough.

Duncan walks back to his cell then all the doors open up

Chris over the intercom: All prisoners please report to the dining hall, all prisoners.

The two groups leave the cell blocks and get to the dining hall

Chef passes around bowls full of slop

DJ sticks the spoon in and it actually comes out

DJ: Guys, the slops safe.

Everyone starts eating up the slop

Chris: Good morning, prisoners!

Chris walks in wearing a warden uniform and holding a night stick

Chris: Today is your first actually important challenge. The reason being that there will be two instant eliminations during the challenge, and the two winning prisoners get to decide the teams this season. Yes, you heard me, I said 2.

Everyone groans

Confessional:

Ezekiel: A double instant elimination? Man, these season is tougher than I thought it would be.

Chris: Once everyone is done eating, come to the court yard to find out today's challenge.

Everyone starts eating slower and gradually finish eating, then go to the courtyard

There is a massive obstacle course

Chris: Hello, my prisoners of drama! Today's challenge will be this massive obstacle course! First of all, split up into teams of two.

The groups;

Owen and Izzy

Katie and Sadie

Duncan and Courtney

Harold and Bridgette

DJ and Eva

Ezekiel and Justin

Lindsay and Noah

Chris: Ok. The course goes like this. Each team will make their way over the water tank with a man eating shark in it, jump through the ring of fire, climb over the wall, get back down on the other side, crawl under the barbed wire in a pool of mud, make it through the tunnel before the spiked walls get you, then run to the finish line while being chased by Chef Hatchet.

Chef snickers as he holds up a paintball gun

Chris: The team with the best time wins the challenge and will be picking the teams this season. And, sadly, the team with the worst time will be eliminated. Sorry.

Ezekiel: No you're not, eh!

Chris: True. Anyhoo, each team will draw a number from the box and will go in that order.

Each team takes a number

Lindsay & Noah: 1.

Owen & Izzy: 2.

Ezekiel & Justin: 3.

Harold & Bridgette: 4.

Katie & Sadie: 5.

Duncan & Courtney: 6

DJ & Eva: 7.

Chris: Alrighty then. Lindsay and Noah, you are the first victims. Now try not to get too roughed up, okay? Go!

Lindsay and Noah run up the ramp and jump

They both grab the ropes and swing across

Noah lands on his face and Lindsay helps him up

Lindsay throws Noah through the ring of fire, making him hit the ground face first

Noah: OW!

Lindsay jumps through and rolls as she his the ground

Noah helps Lindsay over the wall then climbs over

Lindsay: I hate mud!

Noah: Just get down and crawl!

They both drop down and start crawling under the barbed wire

They come up covered in mud

Noah: Run as fast as you can and don't stop 'till we reach the finish line!

They both run at full speed and barely make it through the tunnel

Chef isn't even able to land one shot as they cross the finish

Chris: Your time is 1 minute 12 seconds. Owen and Izzy, you're up.

Owen snaps the rope as he swings across and falls on the shark, instantly killing it

Owen: Uh…the shark's dead.

Chris: We got more.

Owen scrambles out and gets stuck in the ring of fire, putting it out and breaking the ring

Owen: Oh come on!

Izzy picks him up and launches him over the wall

Izzy leaps over the wall

Izzy crawls underneath and Owen's shirt keeps getting torn on the barbed wire

Izzy: C'mon, Biggo!

Izzy picks him up and carries him through the tunnel and throws him at Chef

Owen gets back up and they run the rest of the way

Chris: Your time is 1 minute 30 seconds. Ezekiel and Justin, time for your run.

Chef dumps another shark in the tank and fixes the rope

Ezekiel and Justin swing across

Justin: Uh, I can't risk burning my skin, so-

Ezekiel throws him through the ring of fire and he slams into the wall

Ezekiel jumps through and climbs over the wall followed by Justin

Ezekiel: Just crawl and wash off later, ok?

Justin nods and they crawl underneath the barbed wire

They both run through the tunnel as fast as they can

Chef hits Justin the second they come out

Justin: Ah! You're stained my best shirt!

Ezekiel: Just run, eh!

Ezekiel grabs Justin and pulls him to the finish line

Chris: Your time is 1 minute 15 seconds. Harold and Bridgette, let's see what you can do.

Harold and Bridgette swing over the tank

Bridgette leaps through the ring followed by Harold

Bridgette climbs over the wall and Harold practically falls over climbing over

They both drop down and crawl under the barbed wire

Bridgette: Almost there!

They run through the tunnel and Harold jump kicks Chef

Harold crosses it first followed by Bridgette

Chris: Your time is 58 seconds. Well done. Katie and Sadie, show me what you got.

They both run up to the ramp and jump

They swing across on the ropes and actually use the jump to get through the ring

They both smack into the wall

They get up and climb over it

Sadie: Ew! Mud!

Katie: Crawl! Crawl or get eliminated!

They both drop down and crawl under it

Sadie: Eeeeeeeeww!

They get out and run through the tunnel

Chef hits both of them as they run through the finish line

Chris: Nice! Your time was 1 minute 10 seconds. Duncan and Courtney, you're turn.

Duncan and Courtney easily make it over the tank

Duncan jumps through the ring followed by Courtney

Courtney scrambles over the wall and Duncan easily makes it over

They both drop down and crawl under the wire

Duncan: Just like escaping from juvy. Only with barbed wire.

Courtney: Ugh, you're such a delinquent.

They get up and run through the tunnel

Duncan steals Chef's gun and runs

They cross the finish line but Duncan keeps running

Chris: Uh, Duncan, you're done with the course.

Duncan screeches to a halt

Duncan: Sorry. Used to trying to escape.

Chris: Well, your time was 1 minute 5 seconds. Eva and DJ, try not to get eliminated. GO!

Eva lifts DJ and throws him over the tank and he actually goes through the ring of fire

Eva swings across the tank on the same rope Owen was on

Eva: Aw, snap!

The rope snaps (pun intended)

Eva falls in and is eaten by a shark

DJ: Eva!

Eva punches straight through the shark's teeth and escapes out of the tank

Eva leaps through the ring of fire and tosses DJ over the wall

Eva climbs like a fucking monkey over the wall

They both drop to the ground and go under the barbed wire

They both crawl under it and head into the tunnel

DJ: I'm not sure if I can make it!

Eva runs through and punches Chef down

DJ's shirt gets caught on the spike on the wall on the way out

DJ: Eva! Help me!

Eva pulls him through, ripping his shirt off in the process

Eva then throws him through the finish line and runs towards it

Chef then punches Eva in the face, knocking her to the ground

Eva: Oh, you're gonna pay for that!

Eva jump kicks him in the face, then uses his face as a spring board over the finish line

Chris: Hmm. Your guys' time was 1 minute 31 seconds, making you one second later than Owen and Izzy, and the latest of them all.

DJ: What does that mean?

Chris: It means you two are the first ones eliminated!

Eva: No! I'm not being eliminated second again!

Chris: Actually, Eva, since DJ got across the line before you, you had the worst time on your own of the group, making you the first eliminated.

Eva: How is that better?

Chris: It's not.

Eva: I'm not going! You're not gonna take me without a-

Chef hits her on the back of the head with his night stick

Chef: That outa take care of her.

DJ picks up Eva and Chef leads them to a fully dug escape tunnel

Chris: By the way, anyone who gets eliminated must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers. Bye-bye, guys.

DJ carries Eva through the tunnel and into the broken down car and it takes off

Chris: So long to those two. By the way, Harold and Bridgette, since you two had the best time, you're gonna be picking the teams this season. Lucky you.

Confessional:

Bridgette: I guess it's kinda natural that I'm picking a team. I mean, my boyfriend DID win last season, and I'm the one who carried him over the finish line. I'm winning this season for you, Geoff!

Confessional:

Harold: I'm not surprised at all. With my many mad skills, it's obvious that I can win this. But there is no WAY that I'm picking Duncan on my team.

Chris: Alright, my prisoners, go to the dining hall for dinner and then report to your cells.

They 12 prisoners go to the dining hall and are served squid tentacles

Ezekiel: Uh, I'm not sure if I can eat this, eh.

Owen takes the tray and scarfs down the tentacle

Ezekiel: Great. Now I got no dinner, eh.

Owen then lurks around the tables like a shark and eats their food when they look away

Duncan punches Owen when he reaches for his food

Duncan: This food is mine, Owen.

Owen kicks Duncan in the nuts and swipes his plate

Confessional:

Owen: Hey, I was hungry!

They eventually leave the dining hall and return to their cells

Chris: And, I guess that concludes this episode. Who will be eliminated next? Who will Harold and Bridgette pick for their teams? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total Drama Prison!


	3. Together We Stand

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 3: Together We Stand

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison! I put our 14 prisoners through an obstacle course. Owen killed a shark and broke several other things in the process, but in the end, Eva and DJ had the worse time, making them the first 2 going home. Harold and Bridgette won the challenge yesterday, giving them the power to choose the teams this season. What will happen now? Who will Harold and Bridgette pick? And who will be eliminated first? Find out tonight on another exciting episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Ezekiel is already up and just lying in his bed

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I gotta get to Bridgette before she decides the teams so I can get Katie with me. Harold already agreed not to pick them on his team, but I'm not sure Bridgette will want them on her team.

Duncan is using a knife and carving in dashes on the wall

Owen is lying on his broken bed snoring up a storm

Justin is tearing apart his cell

Justin: Where is my mirror?

Noah slips a hand mirror under his pillow and Ezekiel gives him a thumbs up

Harold is pacing around his cell

Noah: Um, what are you doing?

Harold: I have to pick people to go on my team. I'm thinking.

Noah: That's something that I don't think Justin is capable of.

Justin: Hey!

Owen starts screaming, scaring the hell out of the other guys

Owen: No! NO! NOHOHO!

Harold: Owen, what is it?

Owen: I was having this terrible dream that I was in prison and-uh…nevermind.

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie have spoons and are scraping at the wall between their cells

Courtney: What the heck are you trying to do?

Sadie: We're trying to connect our cells.

Katie: This may take a while. My spoon just broke.

Sadie: Aw, nuts!

Izzy is trying to break out of her cell

Izzy: No cell in the world can hold the Izzy!

Izzy hits the bars with her head and falls down and starts snoring

Bridgette: That's seriously all it takes to make her stop? Wish I knew that last season.

Lindsay is painting her toenails but then scratches her head with the brush

Chris's voice comes over the intercom

Chris: Hello, Prisoners. Meet in the dining hall for breaky, then we'll pick the teams and have your first challenge as a team.

The cell doors open and everyone makes their way to the dining hall

Chef passes around burgers and everyone stares at theirs without belief

Noah takes a bite of it and vomits

Noah: Ugh…raw meat burgers.

Everyone, even Owen, tosses their tray to the trash can

Chris: Well, looks like breakfast wasn't adequate, huh? Either way, make your way to the court yard to pick the teams.

They go to the courtyard

Ezekiel catches up with Bridgette

Ezekiel: Bridgette, could you do me a favor?

Bridgette: Sure, what is it?

Ezekiel: Can you pick me with Katie and Sadie?

Bridgette: Why?

Ezekiel: I kinda like Katie, but she won't be thinking about anything else if Sadie is on Harold's team.

Bridgette: Oh, I see. Okay.

Harold and Bridgette stand facing the other 10 contestants

Chris: Alright. We're gonna do this school yard style, as in boy, girl, boy, girl. Harold, since you just barely crossed the finish line before Bridgette, you will be picking first.

Harold: I choose Lindsay.

Lindsay walks over

Confessional:

Harold: The only reason I chose Lindsay was because if we lose, I need someone expendable.

Bridgette: Owen.

Owen walks over

Confessional:

Bridgette: I chose Owen for two reasons; 1. He won season 1 and 2. he has a ton of energy under that chubby outer layer. I mean, he beat Gwen in an Olympic sport for crying out loud!

Harold: Justin.

Confessional:

Harold: Justin was for the same reason as Lindsay.

Justin walks over

Ezekiel does puppy dog eyes at Bridgette

Bridgette: I pick Katie.

Katie and Sadie hug and Katie walks over to Bridgette

Confessional:

Bridgette: Geoff did tell me that Ezekiel liked Katie. Who am I to stand in Ezekiel's way?

Harold: Izzy.

Izzy cartwheels over

Confessional:

Harold: Even though I have many mad skills, I know that I'm gonna need a psycho with me if I'm gonna win this.

Bridgette: Ezekiel, get over here.

Ezekiel smiles and walks over

Confessional:

Bridgette: Not only did I promise Ezekiel that I would pick him with the girls, he's a strong competitor. He just made a mistake first season.

Harold: As much as I hate to say it, Noah.

Noah walks over

Confessional:

Harold: Noah's a lying, cheating, backstabbing, alliance destroying little bookworm! And that's exactly why I need him on my team.

Bridgette: Sadie.

Katie and Sadie squeal as they run to each other and hug each other

Confessional:

Bridgette: I did that so Katie wouldn't be focused on trying to reunite with Sadie, and that's pretty much it.

Courtney and Duncan are left

Confessional:

Bridgette: Me and Harold agreed on one thing.

Confessional:

Harold: Courtney and Duncan had to be separated.

Harold: Courtney.

Courtney walks over

Bridgette: And I guess I got Duncan.

Duncan walks over

Chris: Alrighty then. Harold, your team's name is Team Delinquent. Bridgette, your team's name is Team Convict.

A green handcuff icon appears next to Harold's team

A red handcuff icon appears next to Bridgette's team

Chris: Alright, prisoners. Your challenge today is to outrun Chef, the psycho killer who wants you dead for taking the last tater tot. If you are hit with a paintball, you're out. Once you're hit, please feel free to sit on our waiting bench over there.

Chris points to a bench next to the prison wall

Chris: Oh, and Chef's had a bad day today so far, soo…run!

The prisoners scatter

Chef walks out of the prison door into the court yard holding a paintball gun

Chef: You just love using me in challenges, don't you?

Chris: No one can torture them like you, Chef.

Chef: True dat.

Katie and Sadie are hiding in the cell stall

Katie: I really hope he doesn't find us here, Sadie.

Sadie: If he finds us, we gotta split up.

Katie: Ok. Then we gotta try and outrun him.

Chef throws the door open and they scream

Chef shoots Sadie and Katie runs out of the stall and slams the cell door shut

Katie starts running as Chef rips the bars apart and starts running after Katie

Katie: HEEEEELP!

Katie falls over and Chef is standing above her

Chef: You're done, girl.

Chef aims the gun and Katie

Ezekiel: Oh no ya don't, eh!

Chef looks up and sees Ezekiel swing from a rope on the ceiling

Ezekiel swings down and kicks Chef in the face, knocking him over

Ezekiel: Let's get out of here, eh!

Katie: Thanks Ezekiel!

Katie hugs him

Confessional:

Ezekiel: It took all my will power not to faint right there.

Chef groans

Ezekiel: We gotta go, eh!

They run off

Izzy is scaling the wall of the main building of the prison

Izzy: There's no way Chef can get me up here.

Izzy is then shot in the back and starts falling to the ground

Izzy lands on the bench and flings Sadie into the air and onto the roof

Duncan is climbing the wall out of the prison

Duncan: If I can escape from juvy during my audition tape, then I can escape from prison during a challenge.

Duncan leaps onto the top of the wall and is shot off by Chef

Duncan: Aw, nuts!

Duncan hits the ground

Courtney is looking around the kitchen

Confessional:

Courtney: You have to stay clean of paint, so I figure I could find something to use as a shield.

Courtney picks up a garbage can lid

Courtney: This could work.

Ezekiel runs in and snatches it, then leaves without a word

Courtney: Oh come ON!

Courtney is then shot down by Chef

Courtney groans

Owen is sadly attempting to cram himself in his bathroom stall

Owen actually gets himself on the seat and the stall walls explode down

Owen: Aw, crap.

Chef snickers and Owen jumps through the ceiling

Chef: I'll have the interns fix that.

Chef jumps up through the hole and shoots Owen right off the roof

Justin is "hiding" in the bathroom trying to fix his hair in the mirror

Justin: I can't believe how hard taking care of a bed head can be.

Justin sees Chef in the mirror, spins around but he is not there

Justin shrugs and turns back toward the mirror

Chef shoots him in the face as he turns around

Justin: My face! My beautiful face!

Justin runs off

Bridgette runs into the confessional

Confessional:

Bridgette: I figure Chef's not gonna be smart enough to look for someone in the most obvious place of all, here.

Chef rips open the door and shoots Bridgette

Chef slams the door

Confessional:

Bridgette: I stand corrected.

Noah is reading a book on his bed

Lindsay walks in the cell

Lindsay: Um, Noah, shouldn't you be like, hiding?

Noah: Shouldn't you?

Lindsay: Uh…

Noah: Just go hide.

Lindsay runs off

A shadow casts back over Noah

Noah: Lindsay, I said go-AHH!

Chef shoots him and his book

Noah: Man! I was just getting to the climax!

Noah tosses it in the trash

Ezekiel and Katie are running at full speed around the prison while being chased by Chef who is shooting paintballs at them

Katie: I can…run…any…more…

Ezekiel: I'm not letting you go down!

Ezekiel lifts Katie onto his back and runs twice as fast around the corners and actually comes back around and jump kicks Chef in the back, sending him flying forward

Katie gets off his back

Ezekiel: Now lets go before-

Ezekiel is cut off when he is knocked over by a paintball

Ezekiel: Run, eh!

Katie nods and runs off

Chef chases after her but runs after Lindsay as she runs by

Chef shoots Lindsay

Katie runs past a boulder and is tripped by Harold

Katie: Hey! Nice hiding place!

Katie runs behind the boulder and shoves Harold out into the open

Chef shoots 5 paintballs at Harold

The episode goes slow motion

Harold ducks to dodge the first one

Harold bends backwards and watches as the paintball just barely misses his face

Harold jumps as the ball just barely misses his crotch

Harold gets cocky and just barely catches the paintball between his fingers

Harold is to distracted by catching the ball that the fifth ball hits him in the face, making him do a complete backflip and lands on his face

Chris: Harold! You just lost your team the challenge. Team Convict, you win today's challenge!

The team cheers

Chris: Team Delinquent, you're sending someone home tonight. So get ready to be released early for good behavior.

**Release**

Chris: Team Delinquent. You lost your first challenge as a team and are now faced with elimination. Whosoever does not receive a pair of handcuffs must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers, and be freed of Total Drama Prison. And you can't come back. Unless, of course, I decide to bring you back. Anyhoo, the first pair of handcuffs go to Harold.

Harold: Zuh?

Chris: Yep. You got no votes.

Chef slaps the handcuffs onto Harold's wrists

Confessional:

Harold: How the heck did I not get any votes? I lost my team the challenge!

Chris: The second pair goes to Courtney.

Chef slaps the handcuffs onto Courtney's wrists

Chris: The third pair goes to Justin.

Chef slaps the handcuffs onto Justin's wrists

Justin: Ow! A little harder, why don't you?

Chef: Is that a request, maggot?

Justin: N-No, sir.

Chris: The next pair goes to Izzy.

Chef slaps the handcuffs onto Izzy's wrists

Lindsay and Noah exchange glances

Chris: Well, well, well. Down to the brainiac and the dumb blonde.

Lindsay: Um, which one am I?

Noah: Do I look blonde to you?

Chris: The final pair of handcuffs go…to…

Noah and Lindsay exchanged glances again

Chris: …Noah.

Chef slams the damn things on Noah's wrists, nearly making them bleed and causing him to jump

Lindsay: Huh? But…why me?

Noah: You wouldn't leave me alone after today's challenge.

Izzy: If you didn't get hit, it wouldn't have been up to Harold.

Courtney: You're just a moron!

Lindsay lets a single tear run and leaves

Lindsay crawls through the escape tunnel and goes to the car

Lindsay: So long, prison! Tyler, I'm coming!

Lindsay gets into the car and it drives off into the night

Chris: And with that, Team Delinquent is down a prisoner, and Lindsay's the third one to get the boot. What will happen next time? Who will win, who will lose, and will there be another elimination? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Voting**

Harold: I know I lost our team the challenge, but I vote for Izzy. She was the first on our time to get hit.

Lindsay: I vote for Noah because he basically told me to leave him alone. I am not just a nuisance!

Justin: I vote for Noah. He keeps denying my beauty.

Izzy: I vote for Lindsay. If it wasn't for her, the challenge wouldn't have had to be put into Harold's hands.

Noah: I vote for Lindsay. She just wouldn't leave me alone after today's challenge.

Courtney: I vote for Lindsay. Harold was an idiot for picking that brain-dead blonde for this team.


	4. Mining For All the Wrong Reasons

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 4: Mining For All the Wrong Reasons

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison! Harold and Bridgette formed their teams , Team Delinquent and Team Convict. Looks like Harold's team wasn't very well picked, since his team lost, and we said goodbye to Lindsay, whose time in prison ended. Team Delinquent is now down to five. What will happen next? Find out tonight on another exciting episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Duncan is cutting out a brick in the wall

Confessional:

Duncan: Only reason I'm trying to make a hole in my cell is so I can get out in a hurry if Owen shoots a butt blast at me. I don't wanna die in prison from a gas cloud.

Ezekiel is still sleeping

Owen is trying to eat his pillow

Noah is pacing around his cell

Justin is still searching for his mirror

Harold: Noah, what are you doing?

Noah: Chef shot my book yesterday, so I'm trying to figure out what to do.

Owen spits the pillow out

Owen: Need…FOOD!

Owen freaking body slams the cell bars but is deflected back and through his cell wall

Chef thwacks him unconscious with a night stick and pushes him back in

Chef and several other interns quickly rebuild the wall

Duncan: Wonder what today's challenge is.

Ezekiel: Just better hope you don't get in my way.

Duncan: What was that, homeschool?

Ezekiel: I ain't afraid of you, eh. I made it farther than you in season 2 than you did in season 1, so don't act all tough. I'm not like Harold was in season 1.

Duncan: We'll see about that, homeschool.

Duncan kicks the block out

Duncan: Dang. Need three more out.

Duncan sticks his arm back out, grabs the block and pulls it back in

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie are rapidly scraping at the wall between their cells

Sadie: I think we're almost there, Katie!

Katie: I can't wait to have a combined cell!

They actually scrape through and clang their broken spoons

Katie: I can see you, Sadie!

Sadie: Me too!

They both start pulling away bricks and in a minute there is a hole in the wall

They run at each other and hug each other

Bridgette: Dang, you girls are desperate for each other.

Izzy is pulling at her bars

Izzy: I have to pee!

Courtney: There's a stall in your cell, you know.

Izzy turns her head back

Izzy: Hmm. I don't think I'm blonde.

Izzy runs to the stall

Courtney: I swear, Izzy is dumber than Lindsay at some times.

Bridgette: Good think Harold picked her, then.

Izzy leaves the stall

Chris' voice comes over the intercom

Chris: All prisoners to the dining hall, all prisoners.

The cells doors open and they go to the dining hall

Chef serves them mashed potatoes and gravy

Owen scarfs his down

Owen starts lurking around the tables

Confessional:

Duncan: I'm tempted to vote off Owen so he'll stop stealing our breakfast.

Duncan knocks Owen out

Duncan: Not today, Owen.

For once everyone enjoys their breakfast without fear of Owen eating their food

Chef walks into the dining hall

Chef: Listen up, Maggots! Chris is taking a day off today, so he left me in charge of you. You're gonna be using these here pickaxes and sledgehammers to go through your piles of boulders outside. When you find a metal box, break it open and bring me what's inside. Then I will give you a post digger for your team and you will dig down outside for a chest holding the invincibility card. Once you have that, you win.

They walk outside into the court yard

Chef: Team Convict, since you have one more player, you're gonna have to put one on the bench.

Bridgette: Owen's already knocked out, so he'll sit out.

Chef: A'ight. Take a pickaxe or a sledgehammer, your call.

Harold takes a sledgehammer

Justin takes a pickaxe

Izzy takes a sledgehammer

Noah takes a pickaxe

Courtney takes a pickaxe

Bridgette takes a pickaxe

Katie takes a sledgehammer

Ezekiel takes a sledgehammer

Sadie takes a sledgehammer

Duncan takes a sledgehammer

Chef lead's then to their piles

Chef: Maggots ready? START!

They all starts smashing away at the rocks

Katie and Sadie can hardly lift the sledgehammers

Katie lifts it above her head and falls backwards

Courtney is freaking drilling at the rocks

Noah breaks his pickaxe

Noah: (sarcastically) Perfect.

Ezekiel and Duncan slam their sledgehammers into the same boulder and shatter it to tiny pebbles

Duncan: You sure know your way around a sledgehammer.

Ezekiel: So do you.

Duncan: Used one once to get a point clear that the snack shack doesn't close when they decide.

Ezekiel: Nice.

Ezekiel slams the sledgehammer down and shatters the rock, revealing part of the chest

Ezekiel: Guys! Mine here!

The entire team quickly mines in that spot and Duncan pulls the chest out

At the same time, Izzy and Justin pull out a chest

Duncan and Courtney bust open the chests

They run a flag back to Chef

Chef opens up the gate and they are both given post diggers

They run outside with their teams and plant down the diggers

They turn them on

The diggers start throwing rocks and dust everywhere

Ezekiel: There's nothing here, eh!

Ezekiel lifts it and puts it farther away

Courtney: Ugh! Nothing!

Courtney puts it on a slightly taller mound of dirt

The digger hits something

Harold pulls it out and smashes it open

Harold: Yes! We win!

Chef: Alright, maggots! Team Delinquent wins the reward challenge.

Everyone: REWARD?

Chef: Yep. Not enough of you runts to cut one of you in every episode, in case you haven't noticed.

Noah: Um, so what the heck do we do for the rest of the episode? We're only like halfway through.

Chef: Alright, fine. We hid a dino bone underneath the prison while it was being built. Dig it up, and you win the reward.

Justin: But what about us? We just won the reward!

Chef: This is all or nothing, pretty boy! Now get digging!

Both teams run franticly around the prison grounds

Owen comes out of the prison

Owen: Hey guys! What's going on?

Duncan: Get back in the prison, Owen! You're sitting out to make the teams even.

Owen nods his head and sits down on the bench

Harold and Courtney start digging down by the confessional

Katie and Sadie wonder off while Bridgette and Duncan are digging up by the boulders

Katie: So this is the escape tunnel?

Sadie: There's something sticking out of it.

Katie: It looks like a bone.

Sadie: Guys! Over here!

They run over and start digging next to the tunnel

Duncan, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Katie and Sadie rip it out of the ground

Duncan: Hey, Chef! We found the bone!

Chef looks at it

Chef: Team Convict wins the reward.

Team Delinquent groan

Chef: And Team Delinquent, since you just lost a reward challenge, vote on one of your team members to be put into our Maximum Security cell for the night. Go to the confessional and vote.

**Voting**

Harold: Justin hardly did a thing. I vote for him.

Justin: Harold was an idiot for picking Noah. He needs to be in the security cell.

Izzy: I vote for Noah to go in.

Noah: Harold needs to stop bumbling around and pull this team together. I vote for him.

Courtney: Noah needs to actually do _something _in challenges. I think a night in that security cell to get his head in the game.

**Prison**

Chef walks in on Team Delinquent who are sitting in the dining hall

Chef: Listen up, maggots! The prisoners who have empty boxes are safe from the security cell. The one who receives the handcuffs comes with me. Now open your boxes.

They each open their boxes

Noah: Aw, crap.

Chef slaps the cuffs on Noah

Chef: Alright, maggot, come with me.

Noah and Chef leave the dining hall

Team Convict walks in

Duncan laughs

Duncan: Two wins in a row! You guys suck!

Courtney: Just you wait, Duncan. We're winning the next challenge.

Duncan: Ha! That's a laugh.

Harold: What's really a laugh is that me and Ezekiel can kick your butt with our eyes closed!

Duncan: I'd like to see you try!

Ezekiel closes his eyes and kicks Duncan in the butt

Duncan turns around and Harold kicks him in the butt

Duncan: You're gonna get it!

Duncan lunges at him but Ezekiel kicks him in the nuts as soon as he jumps, making him fall to the floor

Harold and Ezekiel high-5 each other

Chef walks back in

Chef: Dinner is served.

Chef puts a burger in front of each member of Team Convict

Chef puts a dried up chicken leg in front of each member of Team Delinquent

Owen scarfs down his burger in one bite

Owen looks at Katie and Sadie

Sadie: Don't even think about it, Owen.

Owen: What? Me? Steal food? I would never!

Owen slowly inches his hand towards Ezekiel's burger when he smacks his hand away

Ezekiel: You're not the only hungry one, Owen.

Owen: I know. But that burger was soo good.

Owen turns to Duncan who has already eaten his

Duncan: Sorry, already ate it.

Justin takes a bite of his chicken leg and coughs it back out

Justin: Ugh. Stupid loser food. We have to win the next challenge.

Izzy: I know. We just need an easy challenge to get us back around.

Courtney: At least we already took care of that idiot Lindsay.

Harold: I only picked Lindsay in case we needed someone to eliminate while not effecting the team. Same as Noah.

Justin: I overheard you in the confessional yesterday.

Harold: Uh…what do you mean…?

Justin: The only reason you picked me was so you could eliminate me if we lost!

Harold: At first, yes. But you have been valuable so far.

Courtney: And what about me?

Harold: Sorry, that's classified information. But I picked Izzy because I knew we'd need a psycho on our team.

Izzy pumps one fist into the air

Izzy: YES! I knew it!

Izzy bites her chicken leg and spits the damn thing in the trash halfway across the room

Izzy: Man, that is really nasty.

**Maximum Security Cell**

Noah is sitting on the bed with Chef standing guard

Noah: And what exactly is the point of this cell? It's just the same as the others, only made of glass.

Chef: In a real prison, people are separated from others. In this prison, its so you can't strategize with your team and ultimately be left in the dark.

Noah: Well that sucks.

**Cells**

**Guys**

Duncan: Kinda empty without Noah here to bug us.

Owen: Man, I'm still hungry.

Harold: But you just ate!

Justin: Since when is Owen ever full?

Ezekiel: He has a point, eh.

Duncan kicks out two more bricks and starts working on a fourth

Harold: What are you doing?

Duncan: An escape hole incase Owen decides to stink up the prison in the morning.

Owen farts

Duncan leaps through the hole and takes the fourth brick with him

Duncan: Yeah! Got it!

Duncan jumps back in and plugs up the hole

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie are hugging inside the hole between their cells

Courtney: I can't believe you two made it to season 3.

Katie: I can't believe you even made it past the merge last season.

Izzy: Must we fight every time Katie and Sadie hug?

Courtney, Katie, Sadie: Yes.

The camera switches to Chef sitting in the kitchen playing solitaire

Chef then realizes the camera on him

Chef: Oh, yeah. Gotta close the dang show. Listen up! Who will be eliminated next? What will the next challenge be? Will Fatty McGee get some seconds? Find out next time on Total Drama Prison, maggots!


	5. Can You Stomach It?

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 5: Can You Stomach It?

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, Chef had to host the show because I had to take a personal day off so I can keep looking this beautiful. Anyways, Chef had our prisoners dig up around the prison looking for boxes and chests. Team Delinquent won the reward at first, but since the show wasn't filled enough yet, Team Convict was able to find the fake dino bone we hid under the prison when it was being built, giving them the reward. Sadly, Team delinquent found out what it was like to lose a reward challenge, mainly Noah, since his team put him in the Maximum Security Cell. Well, today's an elimination challenge, so get ready so see a prisoner be released! Who's it gonna be? Find out tonight on another exciting episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Owen is, once again, attempting to break out of his cell

Ezekiel: Owen, if you'd wait about another half hour, we'll have food.

Owen body slams through the wall, making a hole between his and Noah's empty cell

Duncan then realizes his cell is right next to Noah's

Duncan: Aw snap!

Duncan kicks the bricks out of the wall and dives through it as Owen slams through the wall

Owen looks at the wall

Owen: Escape! FOOD!

Owen charges at the wall but Duncan punches him in the face through the hole

Duncan: You're not gonna blow my escape hole, Owen!

Duncan climbs back through, ties Owen up with the broken chains from Owen's bed and drags him back to his cell

Duncan puts the bricks from his escape hole back in

Harold: Okay, he's starting to get on my nerves in the mornings.

Ezekiel: What say we vote him off, eh?

Duncan: Done deal. I'm tired of him and his whining every morning for food.

Justin: I'm tired of him, period! He won season 1. I don't think he should get a second chance.

Ezekiel: Hey, Geoff didn't even try to get into season 3. Why should Owen be here then, eh?

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie are talking about something inside the hole between their cells

Courtney: Do you two _ever _shut up?

Katie: Do you _ever _stop asking us questions?

Courtney: Touché.

Bridgette: Can you three please stop fighting?

Courtney: Sure, as soon as they stop obsessing over each other.

Izzy is trying to bend the bars of her cell open

Izzy: Ugh! OPEN!

The cell doors fling open

Chris' voice comes over the intercom

Chris: All prisoners to the dining hall, all prisoners.

Everyone gets to the dining hall

Chef brings Noah in from the maximum security cell and de-cuffs him

Chef passes out spaghetti and meatballs

Owen downs his plate in one bite and then throws it up at the wall

Harold: Wait a second. Owen, who can eat anything and stomach it, just threw up?

Everyone immediately throw their plates into the trash can

Chris walks in

Chris: Did you like that unappetizing breakfast? Well, you'll be eating the rest of the day for your challenge.

Owen: YES!

Chris: There will be 10 courses of food for you to eat. The last person to finish the plate each round is eliminated. Doesn't matter if you puke, though. But you're gonna have to clean it up.

Chef: And you better enjoy this! Took me forever to cook this stuff up, ya ungrateful maggots!

Chris: Oh yeah, and the winning team gets actually good food tonight. The losing team, however, will be releasing one of their prisoners. Chef, the first course, please.

Chef brings in pizza with toenail clippings and dead fish on each slice

Chef: Eat up, prisoners.

Owen scarfs down the slice

Ezekiel eats his no problem

Sadie: I'm not sure if I can do this, Katie.

Bridgette: Just plug your nose and eat it.

Katie and Sadie plug their noses and eat the slices

Justin takes one bite and spits it back out

Justin: Ugh! I can't eat this; it's bad for my complexion.

Courtney stuffs it down her throat

Justin then eats his

Izzy and Noah eat theirs

Harold swipes Duncan's pizza and eats both slices

Duncan: Hey, that was my slice!

Bridgette eats hers

Chris: Duncan, you're out.

Duncan: Ugh.

Duncan sits on the bench by the tables

Chef passes around pancakes

Chris: Looks like normal pancakes, right? Taste them.

Justin takes a bite and barfs all over Chris

Chris: Alright, then. Justin, you're out.

Justin: Huh? But why?

Chris: You just barfed on me, that's why!

Justin walks over to the bench

Chef passes around burgers

Chef: Cold burgers with rotted lettuce. Bon appetite.

Owen scarfs it down

Harold eats it no problem

Izzy stuffs it into Noah's mouth and she eats hers

Courtney eats hers

Katie and Sadie plugs their noses and eat them

Ezekiel: Ugh…this is gross, eh.

Bridgette eats hers

Chris: Ezekiel, you're out.

Ezekiel: Aw, nuts!

Chef passes around stale bread soaked in lemon juice

Chef: Yeah…not really sure what the hell this is. Just eat it, maggots!

Owen, once again, scarfs it down

Katie takes a bite and hurls it up

Katie: Ugh! This is disgusting! And I did plug my nose!

Sadie eats hers

Sadie: You can do it, Katie!

Katie takes another bite and spits it back out

Harold, Izzy, Noah and Courtney eat theirs

Bridgette reluctantly eats hers

Chris: Katie, you're out.

Katie sits next to Ezekiel on the bench

Chef passes around moldy mashed potatoes

Chris: Dig in!

Owen eats it in one bite

Owen: Keep it coming, Chef!

Bridgette and Sadie eat theirs quickly

Harold eats his and nearly hurls

Courtney crams it down her throat and hurls

Izzy eats hers in one bite

Chris: You're out, Noah.

Noah sits on the bench

Chef passes around the quick dry slop

Bridgette: Ugh…not this again!

Owen eats his in one bite and nearly breaks a tooth

Courtney pours some water on it for her team and she eats it

Izzy eats it

Bridgette plugs her nose but still hurls it back out

Sadie eats hers

Harold eats his

Chris: Bridgette, you have failed to finish your bowl. You're out.

Bridgette sits next to her team

Chef brings in mushrooms

Courtney: Is that it?

Owen eats it in one bite and hurls it up

Courtney is starring blankly at her mushrooms

Sadie plugs her nose and eats the mushrooms, though she still hurls

Izzy eats hers no problem

Harold eats one

Harold: Not bad.

Harold eats the rest

Chris: Courtney, you're out.

Courtney sits next to Duncan

Chef brings out sandwiches

Chef: You may want to check it before you-

Owen eats his in one bite

Chef: Nevermind.

Sadie lifts the top slice of bread

Sadie: Ew! Moldy ham!

Harold and Izzy both scarf theirs down and hurl it back up

Chris: Sadie, you're out.

Sadie sits next to Katie

Chef brings out a blender and a ton of other stuff

Chef blends it up and pours it into glasses

Chef serves them up

Izzy vomits it back out before she's done drinking it

Owen and Harold swallow it no problem

Chris: Izzy, you're out.

Izzy sits next to her team

Confessional:

Harold: It was down to me and Owen. If I didn't do what I just did, I would've been eliminated so…don't judge me.

Chef brings out stale dinner rolls with a strange liquid smothering them

Harold: Owen, look! A big, fat, juicy burger!

Owen: Where?

Owen turns his head to where Harold was pointing

Harold runs over and hits Owen in the back of his head with his own tray

Owen falls over knocked out

Harold chomps down his tray

Chris: And the winners of today's challenge is Team Delinquent!

Team Delinquent cheers

Chris: Team Convict, you're now facing elimination. You got the rest of the day to decide who to kick off. Until then, you all got some free time in the court yard.

They exit the dining hall and go to the court yard

Ezekiel walks over to Katie and Sadie

Ezekiel: That challenge was disgusting, eh.

Katie: I know, right? I'm going to be brushing my teeth for weeks!

Sadie: Is that what you really want to talk about, Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: Not really. I thought the three of us could make an alliance.

Katie: What for?

Ezekiel: For one, we could go straight to the final three, eh.

Sadie: You're not gonna be like Heather was, right?

Ezekiel: No way, eh! I'd never do anything to betray you girls.

Katie: So who should we vote off?

Ezekiel: I know Owen lost us the challenge, but Duncan was the first one to be taken out of the challenge.

Sadie: But he hasn't really done anything wrong…

Katie: Yeah, plus we keep getting woken up by this crashing sound.

Ezekiel: Yeah, that's Owen trying to break out to get food in the morning.

Duncan walks up to them

Duncan: I'll help ya vote him off if you want.

Sadie: Yeah. Plus Owen did lose us the challenge.

Katie: So lets vote Owen off.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Ugh…Duncan had to come up and ruin the alliance I was trying to form. But hey, at least I'm friends with Katie, eh. I just don't want to see her go home.

Chris walks out in his warden uniform

Chris: Alright, Team Convict, time to vote one of your sorry butts outa here. Go to the confessional and vote.

**Release**

Chris: Hello, prisoners. It's time to release one of you from our prison here. Whosoever does not receive a pair of handcuffs must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers, and leave the prison. The first pair of handcuffs go to Bridgette.

Chef slaps them onto Bridgette's wrists

Chris: Ezekiel.

Chef slaps them onto Ezekiel's wrists

Chris: Katie and Sadie.

Chef slaps them onto their wrists

Chris: Owen and Duncan. The final pair of handcuffs go to…

Duncan and Owen exchange glances

Chris: …whoever wins the tie breaker challenge.

Duncan: Say what?

Chris: Yep. You both had equal votes against you.

Duncan glares at Ezekiel

Chris: You're challenge is to down an entire bowl of seaweed. If you throw up, you lose.

Chef brings in a bowl of seaweed for both

Chris: Dig in.

Owen downs it all in one bite

Duncan punches him in the stomach and he vomits it back up

Chris: Owen, you've been eliminated.

Ezekiel: Duncan cheated! He didn't even take a single bite of that seaweed!

Chris: I'm sorry, is this _you're _game Ezekiel? Oh, no, it's _my _game. Unless you want to give up your handcuffs for Owen to stay.

Ezekiel sits back down

Chris: That's what I thought. Owen, since you're probably to big to fit through the escape tunnel, we'll open up the gates for you.

Team Convict goes to the gates and waves goodbye to Owen as he gets in the car and it drives off

Duncan then punches Ezekiel in the face

Ezekiel: Hey! What was that for, eh?

Duncan: For one, last season. And two, you voted for me!

Ezekiel: Where's your proof?

Duncan: Katie and Sadie would never vote for two different people.

Ezekiel: Aw nuts. Speaking of nuts…

Ezekiel kicks Duncan in the nuts and he falls over

Chris: Well, we said goodbye to our favorite chubby buddy. Ironic how he lost during an eating challenge. Either way, make sure you watch the next episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Votes**

Bridgette: I vote for Duncan. I can't blame Owen for being knocked out, but Duncan was the first out of the challenge.

Owen: I vote for Duncan. He was the first one out of the challenge.

Katie: Owen. He lost us the challenge.

Ezekiel: I still gotta vote for Duncan, eh. I just don't want him here anymore. Unless, of course, he wants a butt whooping from me, eh.

Sadie: I vote for Owen.

Duncan: I know Ezekiel went behind our backs and voted for me, but if I vote for him I'm probably gonna be voted off. I vote for Owen. At least then I can beat him in a tie breaker.

(At this point I'm not really sure whether or not to make an Aftermath episode or a contest episode, so just wait for the next episode to find out)


	6. Aftermath I: Eva's Rage

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 6: Aftermath: Eva's Rage

The show opens up with Gwen and Trent sitting on a couch on stage with a big flat screen TV above them, a couch to the left and right

The right couch has Geoff, Tyler, Heather, Leshawna, Beth and Cody sitting on it

Trent: Hey guys, and welcome to the first ever Total Drama Aftermath.

Gwen: We didn't sign up for this gig; Chris is forcing us since we're the only couple who didn't even partially make it to season 3.

Trent: That put aside, we're gonna have the eliminated contestants come to talk about their time on the show. And have a little input from our peanut gallery here.

They wave at the camera

Gwen: Why don't we get on to the guests? Our first one is Eva.

The spotlight turns to the curtains where Eva in a straight jacket walks out with a body guard following her

Trent: Um, what's with the body guard?

Body guard: Eva didn't take her elimination easily. I'm just here to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone.

Gwen: Noted.

They both sit down on the left couch

Trent: So Eva, why don't we take a look at your experience on Total Drama Prison?

The TV above them turns on

A montage of Eva clips shows

It shows Eva throwing DJ out of the tunnel and across the finish line, Eva beating up Chef, Eva beating up various interns, Eva being knocked out and DJ carrying her to the Getaway Car of Losers

Eva: No comment.

Gwen: So how does it feel to be the first one kicked off?

Eva: If it wasn't for me having to help that pathetic DJ, I wouldn't be the first one off!

Body guard: Calm yourself, girl. I may have to tase you again.

Trent: So she hasn't taken it very well?

Eva: What do you think?

Gwen: Well, we're gonna play a little game called Truth or Hammer. If you don't tell the truth, you'll get hit by this massive hammer.

Eva ducks as the hammer swings down and knocks her body guard off stage

Eva: Okay, then. Bring on the questions.

Trent: Do you think you could break out of the straight jacket?

Eva: No.

The hammer swings down and Eva's arm shoots out and shatters the hammer

Another hammer comes from behind and knocks Eva onto the floor

Eva: Ugh…really should've seen that coming.

Eva rips the rest of the straight jacket off and sits back on the couch

Eva: Just for the record, I new I could escape the straight jacket. I just wanted to break something.

Gwen: Anyways, if you could eliminate a contestant, who would it be an why?

Eva: I'd eliminate Ezekiel! He doesn't deserve to be in this game anymore!

Trent: And why exactly is that?

Eva: He's a sexist pig!

Geoff: Eva, he hasn't said one thing against girls since season 1.

Eva: I don't care!

The body guard tasers her and drags her off stage

Gwen: Ooookaay, our next guest is none other than our gentle giant, DJ!

The crowd cheers as DJ walks on stage and sits at the couch

Trent: So, DJ, how does it feel to be the second eliminated?

DJ: Not so good, Trent. I was really hoping I could win this season, but I guess I just didn't have what it takes.

Gwen: You don't have to be so sad about it, DJ. Heck, me and Trent didn't even make it to season 3. You had what it took, just not a good partner.

Trent: Let's take a look at how DJ played the game so far, shall we?

The screen turns on showing DJ getting thrown in the cop car, being thrown through the ring of fire and over the wall, getting thrown through the finish line and carrying Eva to the Getaway Car of Losers

Gwen: Guess you just didn't have good luck with Eva as a partner.

Trent: Did you even like having Eva as a partner?

DJ: Well, she did save me from the spike tunnel, so yeah, I guess-

DJ drops to the floor as the hammer swings at him

DJ: No! I didn't! She kept throwing me! The ring of fire singed my arm and the spikes tore my shirt and-

DJ starts crying

Cody slaps him across the face

Cody: Snap out of it!

DJ sniffles

DJ: Thanks, I needed that.

Gwen: Alright, now that that's settled, would you return to the competition if you had the choice?

DJ: If I could choose when to come back, then yes. But if I came back right now I wouldn't have much of a chance.

Trent: What makes you say that?

DJ: With the teams still recovering from their eliminations, I'd probably be the target of Team Convict if I joined Team Delinquent and then Team Convict would try to even the teams out again. But if I joined Team Convict, I'd be the target of either Duncan or Ezekiel's alliance if I messed up.

Gwen: But Ezekiel's a nice guy. Why would he target you? He didn't even vote for Owen. And he lost his team the challenge.

Trent: Yeah, and I can't blame him for voting for Duncan.

DJ: Yeah, but Duncan would probably want be gone before I could join Ezekiel's alliance.

Gwen: Speaking of Ezekiel, could it be that he may be trying to find some love?

Trent: He sure as heck is trying to get closer to Katie.

Gwen: Geoff, care to shed a little bit of light on this?

Geoff: Ezekiel told me not to talk about it. But I just hope he can win her over.

The hammer swings at him and he ducks

Geoff: Hey, what was that for?

Trent puts his hand to his ear

Trent: Sorry, tech guy put his drink on the button.

Gwen: Anyways, DJ, take a seat by the peanut gallery. Our next guest, the queen of fashion herself, Lindsay!

The crowd cheers as Lindsay walks out and sits on the couch

Trent: So Lindsay, what's it like to be the first one voted off after the teams were made?

Lindsay: I'm happy I'm out of that prison. Now I can be with my Tyler! Tyler, come over here!

Tyler walks over and sits next to her

Gwen: Let's take a look at Lindsay's time in season 3.

The screen turns on and it shows Lindsay being picked for Team Delinquent, Lindsay getting shot down by Chef, Lindsay going through the obstacle course and then getting into the Getaway Car of Losers

Trent: You didn't last very long in this season, huh?

Lindsay: Like I said, I'm just happy to be back with my Tyler.

Lindsay puts and arm around him and kisses his cheek

Tyler: I'm just happy Lindsay's here with me.

The peanut gallery share an "aaaaaaaaaaawwww"

Gwen: So would you return to the game if you could bring Tyler with you?

Lindsay: And get separated by a vote off? As if! I want to stay with Tyler.

Trent: So who would you bring back to the competition if you could?

Lindsay: I'd bring back Beth because she was basically a target second season. I'm sorry, Beth.

Beth: It's alright. I already socked Cody when we were at Playa De Losers.

Cody: It's true. Got the bruise to prove it.

Cody pulls up his sleeve to show a massive bruise

Gwen: Man, that's one big bruise.

Cody: Guess I deserved it for that alliance I made...heheh.

Trent: Which was the best thing that ever happened for Geoff, apparently.

Geoff: It's true. I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Cody. Or Bridgette.

Tyler: Um, can we get back to my girlfriend, please?

Trent: Huh? Oh, sorry. We're kinda running low on time, so Lindsay and Tyler, to the peanut gallery.

Gwen: But we're only halfway through the-

Trent covers her mouth and whispers something in her ear

Gwen: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Anyways, let's welcome in our season 1 winner, Owen!

The crowd cheers as Owen comes in and nearly breaks the couch when he sits on it

Owen: Hi, guys!

Trent: Hey Owen. How does it feel to be the fourth one eliminated?

Owen: I don't know, bad I guess. I just can't believe I lost an eating challenge.

Heather: I can't believe Owen beat Gwen in a race first season.

Leshawna: Oh, shut it, Heather! You're happy Owen won first season!

Heather: Whatever.

Gwen: Back to Owen, it's just kind of shocking that Owen lost an eating challenge.

Trent: I'm amazed Owen barfed so many times during it.

Owen: If it wasn't for Harold knocking me out, we would've won.

Gwen: You're not holding a grudge, are you?

Owen: What? I would never! Well, except for that intern who stole my lunch.

Trent: Speaking of lunch, let's show Owen's video, shall we?

The screen show Owen trying to break out of his cell on numerous occasions, breaking into Noah and Duncan's cell, Owen eating throughout his challenge, Owen getting knocked out by Harold, Owen throwing up after Duncan punched him, Owen getting eliminated and getting taken away by the Getaway Car of Losers

Gwen: Yeah, and why were you trying to break out of your cell every morning?

Owen: Well when I wake up, if I'm hungry, my stomach kinda comes before anything else.

Trent: Wow. That explains…a lot, actually.

Gwen: Don't we need to get on with the next portion of the show?

Trent: Yeah. Alright guys, time to raise the curtain.

The curtain behind the peanut gallery rises up showing Chris on a platform in the middle of a water tank with a target beneath it

Chris: Hey! I didn't agree to this!

Trent: Who wants to get back into season 3?

Leshawna, Heather, Beth, Cody and Geoff get up

Gwen: Geoff, I thought you didn't want to be in season 3.

Geoff: I know, but I miss Bridge.

Trent: Okay then. Your goal is to nail the target with this ball and dunk Chris into the water. First one to do so returns to the game.

Five who stood up: Yes!

Gwen: Beth, you're up first.

Beth grabs the ball and hurls it at the tank

The ball flies past the tank and backstage, hitting Eva's body guard in the head

Trent: Sorry, Beth. Cody, get up there.

Cody takes the ball

Cody: Ezekiel taught me how to aim last season.

Cody hurls the ball at the target but just barely misses

Cody: Dangit!

Leshawna takes the ball

Leshawna throws it but hits the tank glass

Leshawna: Man, how hard is it to hit a stupid target?

Geoff takes the ball

Geoff: This one's for you, Bridgette!

Geoff hurls the ball at the tank

The ball goes through the glass and hits Chris in the eye, knocking him into the water

Geoff: Um…does that count?

Trent: Sorry, man. You needed to hit the target.

Geoff: God dangit.

Heather snatches the ball

Heather: This is for getting my head shaved during that challenge, Chris!

Heather throws the ball and hits Chris in the face as he is climbing back onto the platform and makes him fall back in

Trent: Um, you know you're not back in, right?

Heather: So? I just wanted to hit him.

Gwen: Okay, then. Since none of you hit the target and made Chris fall in, our eliminated contestants will try.

Trent: Yeah. Chris said not to end the show until someone returns.

Chris: And now I'm regretting it.

Owen takes the ball and misses

Owen: Eh, at least I get to eat the buffet here.

Lindsay takes the ball, misses and it bounces off the wall and hits Tyler

Lindsay gasps

Lindsay: Tyler!

Lindsay runs over to him and helps him up

Lindsay: I'm sorry!

Tyler: It's alright, Lindsay. I've had worse hits.

DJ picks up the ball and throws it, making it go backstage and hit Chef walking by

DJ: Dangit.

Gwen: Okay, Eva, you're up.

Eva: I'm gonna make them pay.

Eva takes the ball and hurls it

The audience gasps as the ball hits the target dead on, dropping Chris into the water

Cody: Holy crud!

Eva: Yes! I'm back and ready for action!

Chris climbs out of the water tank

Chris: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Eva picks him up by the shirt

Eva: You're putting me back in, pretty boy. And unless you want your face pounded in, you'll only put me in on the wining team once the challenge is over. Got it?

Chris gulps

Chris: G-Got it.

Eva: Good.

Eva drops him and walks away

Gwen: Whoa. I feel sorry for the guys still at the prison.

Trent: Cha, they're gonna have to deal with Eva.

Gwen: You okay, Chris?

Chris gets up and brushes himself off

Chris: Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm gonna play a trick on Eva. This is my game, not hers. But I can't just leave her out, she did win the return challenge.

Trent: So we can say goodbye to Eva here for a bit?

Chris: Sure. Either way, you guys gotta close the show.

Gwen: But we still got some time to fill. So…

Gwen smashes a button on the table in front of them and a hammer comes down and smashes Chris backstage and through the wall

Chris: Alright then…I'll sign off…the episode…Looks like Eva's…coming back to the…prison. What will…happen next time? Will…Eva be…eliminated…again? Will Chef have…to host the show…while I recover from…tonight? Find out…next time…on another…episode…of…Total…Drama…

Chris falls unconscious before he can finish


	7. Brawl in the Prison Walls

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 7: Brawl in the Prison Walls

Chef: Last time on the Aftermath, goth girl and guitar guy hosted the show. They interviewed psycho girl, softy, fashion diva and Fatty McGee. They had a challenge to see who would return to the show by trying to dunk Chris into a tank of water. In the end, psycho girl won the challenge and will be returning at some point during this episode. What will happen this time? Well how the hell should I know? Find out on tonight's episode of Total Drama Prison, maggots!

**Guys**

Duncan is actually happy as he carves dashes into his brick wall while humming

Justin: What's got you so happy today?

Duncan: Owen finally got the boot. Now I won't be woken up by him busting the walls open and I won't have to keep defending my food.

Ezekiel: That did get a bit annoying, eh.

Duncan: Shut it, Zeke. I'm still gonna eliminate you.

Ezekiel: Not if I kick you and your nuts outa this game first, eh.

Harold: And if Zeke can't I will.

Duncan: Ha! Yeah, right! I'd like to see you try.

Harold: Oh, you'll see me try alright.

Duncan: That supposed to be a threat?

Justin: Duncan, you're not as bad as you think you are.

Duncan: Put a sock in it, pretty boy.

Confessional:

Noah: Oooh. Tension. At least I don't have to worry about getting in the middle of this…yet. All I can say is that Duncan's a real target. From what I heard last night, either Ezekiel or Duncan has control of Katie and Sadie. Heck, it's either Ezekiel or Duncan going home next from that team.

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie are, once again, talking to each other through the hole in their cell walls

Courtney intakes a breath to say something

Izzy: Courtney, if you say anything hurtful to them today, so help me I'll come in there and hit you over your head with your bed!

Courtney lets the breath out

Bridgette: I don't see why we have to fight every day.

Sadie: Neither do I.

Izzy: I miss Owen. I can't believe they voted him off yesterday.

Bridgette: Speaking of crushes, Katie, I think Zeke likes you.

Katie: What makes you say that?

Bridgette: Haven't you noticed how he keeps sitting next to you or helping you in challenges?

Sadie: And he took a hit for you in the paintball challenge.

Katie: I guess I haven't.

Bridgette: He's a really nice guy, Katie.

Chef over intercom: Alright, maggots! Breakfast in the dining hall, NOW!

Everyone rushes to the dining hall

Confessional:

Katie: Me and Zeke may not have all that much in common, but I can at least give him a chance.

Katie sits next to Ezekiel at their table

Katie: Hey, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Uh, hey Katie.

Katie: Why didn't you vote for Owen yesterday?

Ezekiel: I could never hold a grudge against someone. Well, yeah I could, but only Duncan.

Katie: The girls told me you liked me.

The color runs from his face

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Ugh…knew I shouldn't have told Bridgette.

Ezekiel runs off

Bridgette: That's kinda natural for a guy who has his first crush.

Katie: Yeah…shouldn't have told him I knew.

Confessional:

Katie: He may be avoiding me for the rest of the day…didn't think of that.

Chef serves up burnt waffles

Duncan: Ugh. We finally boot Owen so I don't have to defend my food, and I'd rather lose this food.

Chef leaves and returns with Ezekiel, then throws him back to his spot

Chef: Eat up, maggots! You're challenge today is going to require you to be in top physical condition; so it's a good thing Owen's not here anymore.

Everyone eats their food and walks outside to see four wrestling rings set up

Chef: Before we start the challenge, each team must decide who to sit out.

**Team Convict**

Ezekiel: So who are we gonna sit out, eh?

Duncan: Not me. I'm gonna put the hurt on them.

Katie: Me and Sadie know a little karate.

Bridgette: I could never hurt anyone. Just sit me out.

**Team Delinquent**

Harold: Who's gonna sit out?

Justin: I will. I can't risk harm to my face.

Courtney: That's not going to work, Justin. You have a much better chance than Noah does during a fight.

Noah: She's right. I'll sit out.

Chef: Alright. The prisoners who are sitting out, sit on the bench.

Bridgette and Noah sit over on the bench

Chef draws up a tournament board

Chef: Alright. Whoever is pinned for 3 seconds or is sent out of the ring and hits the ground is out. First ones up: Harold VS Duncan.

Ezekiel: Good luck, Harold.

Duncan: Hey! He's on the other team, Zeke!

Ezekiel: Don't care. Now get in the ring before I beat you into it.

Duncan rolls his eyes and both climb in the ring

Chef: Go!

Harold slams against the ropes and launches himself towards Duncan

Duncan ducks and Harold flies out of the ring

Harold slams into the prison wall and slides to the ground

Chef: I really expected more of a fight out of that one. Duncan, you advance to the next round. Courtney and Katie, you're up.

Ezekiel: Good luck, Katie.

Katie: Thanks.

They both climb into the ring

Sadie: Squish her like a bug, Katie!

Courtney: Ha! I'd like to see you try!

Katie roars and tackles Courtney

Katie starts punching Courtney all over when Courtney throws Katie off and into the ropes

Katie bounces off and flies at Courtney with her fist held out

Courtney ducks, grabs Katie by the leg and stands back up, spinning around in a circle and finally lets go of Katie, sending her flying out of the ring

Ezekiel: I gotcha, Katie!

Ezekiel runs backwards and dives onto the ground

Katie lands on his back

Ezekiel groans

Ezekiel: You…okay…Katie?

Katie: Yeah, thanks for catching me.

Ezekiel: You're…welcome…

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I knew it was a bad idea to let Katie land on me, but I can't just let her get hurt.

Chef: Courtney advances to the next round. Justin and Ezekiel, time to go.

Katie: Good luck!

Ezekiel: Thanks…

Ezekiel climbs into the ring followed by Justin

Justin: You okay, Ezekiel? You look pretty banged up. Might as well forfeit and don't risk anymore harm.

Noah: He's not gonna fall for it, Justin. You're gonna have to fight him.

Ezekiel: I'm fine…it's you…who should…give up…

Justin: Nah, I'm good.

Ezekiel runs at him but Justin just moves away as Ezekiel trips over

Justin pins him down

Chef: 1! 2!

Ezekiel punches Justin in the face and gets him off of him

Justin: My face! MY FACE! You gave me a black eye!

Ezekiel: And now you're going down, eh!

Ezekiel tackles him and lifts him up

Ezekiel: So long, eh!

Ezekiel chucks him over the ropes and he hits the ground

Chef: Ezekiel advances to the next round. Izzy and Sadie, you're up.

Izzy and Sadie climb into the ring

Ezekiel: Good luck, Sadie!

Katie: You can do it!

Courtney: Squish her like a roach, Izzy!

Izzy runs at Sadie and Sadie punches her in the face

Izzy falls over and knocks Sadie over and kicks her legs, making her fall over

Izzy pins Sadie down

Sadie pushes her off and pins her down

Izzy: I'm not going down that easily!

Izzy flips them both over, picks up Sadie and hurls her out of the ring

Katie and Ezekiel catch her and throw her back in, making her knock over Izzy

Izzy rolls them both over and pins her

Chef: 1! 2! 3! Izzy wins and advances to the next round!

Sadie goes back to her team

Katie: You did a good job, Sadie.

Ezekiel: Yeah, eh. Izzy's a tough customer.

Chef: Alrighty, maggots! Duncan and Courtney, you're up!

They climb into the ring

Bridgette: Whoa. Couple against each other.

Courtney: You sure you can hit your girlfriend, Duncan?

Duncan: You sure you can hit your-wait, nevermind. Of course you can. Every girl does.

Courtney: Hey!

Duncan tackles her and gets her into the choker hold

Courtney kicks him in the nuts from behind

Duncan: Why is it always the kiwis?

Duncan gets back up and Courtney throws him against the ropes

Duncan flings back and tackles her, does a barrel roll while still holding her, comes back up and hurls her out of the ring and onto the loser bench next to Noah

Noah: Nice.

Chef: Duncan advances to the next round. Ezekiel and Izzy, you're up.

Ezekiel and Izzy climb into the ring

Katie: You can do it, Ezekiel!

Izzy tackles him and bends his foot behind is head

Ezekiel: Youch! Ow-how-how!

Ezekiel elbows her in the face, making her let go

Ezekiel then puts Izzy into the same hold

Izzy: It's gonna take a lot more to take me down!

Izzy kicks him in the face with the leg behind her head and then pins him

Izzy lifts him up and throws him out of the ring

Katie: I've got you, Ezekiel!

Ezekiel lands on top of her

Ezekiel scrambles off of her

Ezekiel: Uh, thanks for catching me, eh.

Katie: Just returning the favor.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Man, I was laying right on top of her, eh. Good thing I caught her earlier, I guess.

Chef: Izzy advances to the next round. Now, Duncan and Izzy, get in the ring.

Duncan climbs in

Duncan: You're going down, Izzy.

Izzy: Nope, you are.

They run at each other and punch each other in the face, making both of them fall

Izzy rolls over, grabs Duncan and spins him around above her head

Izzy hurls him out of the ring

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I hate Duncan's dirty, delinquent guts, but I couldn't just let our team lose.

Ezekiel catches Duncan and throws him back in at Izzy

Duncan punches Izzy in the face in mid-air and sends her flying out of the ring

Duncan: Yes! I win!

Chef: Not so fast, Duncan. You've still got one last opponent.

Duncan: And that is?

The center of the ring opens up and a platform rises up out of it

Everyone, including Duncan, gasps as Eva comes out of the hole

Eva: You're opponent is me.

Chef: Duncan, if you can beat Eva, she goes to Team Delinquent and you win the challenge. If you lose, Eva goes to Team Convict and Team Delinquent wins the challenge.

Eva: What? But Chris said that I'd be put on the winning team!

Chef: Yeah, well I ain't Chris. Just think pretend it's a punishment if you lose. Now fight before you get sent out of the game again!

Eva sucker punches Duncan in the face, knocking him down

Eva gets on the ropes and jumps

Eva drops onto Duncan with her elbow

Eva lifts Duncan and throws him out of the ring

Chef: Team Delinquent wins! Eva, you're on Team Convict. Team Convict, you're sending someone home. Tonight.

**Release**

Chef: Listen up, maggots! Whoever doesn't get a pair of handcuffs must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers, and get the hell outa here! First pairs goes to Katie and Sadie.

An intern slaps them onto them

Chef: Ezekiel.

An intern slaps it onto him

Chef: Bridgette.

An intern slaps it onto her

Chef: Duncan and Eva, you both got equal votes.

Eva: I'm gonna kill you!

Chef: Shaddup! Chris was actually nice enough to make sure you couldn't be voted off on your first time back.

Duncan: Say what?

Chef: That's right, Duncan. You're going home.

Ezekiel literally fucking jumps for joy

Duncan: Fine! I'm outa here. But, one day, I'm gonna eliminate everyone who voted me off.

Chef: Whatever, just get outa here.

Duncan: Fine! See ya!

Duncan leaves through the escape tunnel and leaves in the getaway car

Chef: Alright. Vandal boy's been eliminated, and homeschool's probably gonna party tonight.

Ezekiel: Darn right, eh!

Chef: Shut it! Will Eva be able to stay in longer than two episodes again? Will Team Convict get another win? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Prison, maggots!

**Votes**

Bridgette: I'm sorry, Duncan. You lost us the challenge. And got us Eva.

Katie: I vote for Eva. She doesn't deserve to be in this game again.

Ezekiel: I vote for Duncan, eh. He can do squat for this team.

Sadie: I vote for Eva.

Duncan: Eva.

Eva: I vote for Duncan. He's to weak to even touch me.


	8. Kitchen Duty

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 8: Kitchen Duty

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison! Chef put the prisoners through heck during the wrestling challenge. Duncan was the winner of the tournament, though everyone was shocked when Eva returned and quickly beat the snot out of him. Chef found a loophole and stuck Eva on Team Convict. Thanks to Eva having immunity from the vote, it was Duncan, our very own delinquent, who was sent home. We got 10 prisoners left, who will be eliminated next? Find out tonight on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Ezekiel: I can't believe we finally eliminated Duncan!

Justin: Yeah, but you're the only guy left on your team.

Ezekiel: Huh? Oh. Didn't think of that, eh.

Noah: I can't believe you're the last guy on your team. It's kinda pathetic.

Ezekiel: Man, what do you care, eh? You're on the other team. If anything, my team's more vulnerable.

Harold: But you guys have Eva now. Didn't you see how fast she took down Duncan?

Ezekiel: Didn't you see how fast you were taken down?

Harold: That was just a fluke.

Ezekiel: _Sure._ So was losing the tournament.

Noah: We still won the challenge.

Ezekiel: Only because Duncan was beat by Eva.

Noah: Hey, why is there a hole in between mine and Owen's and Duncan's cells?

Ezekiel: Owen broke through the walls a while ago when you were in the security cell.

Noah: How the heck did I miss that until now?

**Girls**

Eva is rummaging around her old cell

Courtney: What are you doing?

Eva: Making the place more like home.

Eva kicks down the cell wall connecting hers and Courtney's

Eva: I'm not used to walls.

Courtney: Yeah, well I am!

Eva: You wanna do something about it?

Eva holds up a fist

Courtney gulps

Confessional:

Katie: At least _someone _can shut Courtney up in the morning.

Izzy: Thank god I'm on this side.

Eva: Not gonna stop me.

Eva bends the bars open and starts walking towards Izzy's cell

Izzy: No! Wait! I was only kidding!

Chris over intercom: All prisoners to the dining hall, all prisoners.

Eva: I'm gonna kill him!

Eva bolts out the door and into the dining hall, eventually followed by everyone else

Eva: Where's Chris?

Chris walks in wearing his warden uniform and brandishing a brand new taser

Chris: Try anything against me, Eva, and I'm legally allowed to tase you as self defense.

Eva: Fine! But once you forget where you put your taser, I'll-!

Chris: Be instantly eliminated.

Eva stops talking

Confessional:

Bridgette: Whoa. Someone actually made Eva stand down. I'm impressed.

Chef passes around stale bowls of cheerios

Noah: What's this, huh? Actual food this time?

Chef: Would you like roasted rat guts then, scrawny kid?

Noah gulps

Noah: N-No, I'm good.

Everyone eats their food

Chris: Prisoners, as you all know, a common punishment in prison is having to work kitchen duty. Well, that's you challenge today!

Justin: Piece of cake.

Chris: Not so. You'll have to cook a big pot of chili, a batch of sloppy joes and, for dessert, you must prepare a cake and then serve it all to Chef Hatchet. He will rank it 1 to 10, with 10 being the best. At the end, he will add up the scores and whichever team has the highest score wins the challenge. Now, get cooking.

Each team enters the kitchen

Harold: I can handle the chili.

Justin: I know how to make sloppy joes.

Courtney: So do I.

Noah: I guess me and Izzy got the cake then.

Katie: Me and Ezekiel can handle the chili.

Sadie: Me and Bridgette got the sloppy joes.

Eva: I guess I'm stuck on sloppy joes then, huh?

Ezekiel: I guess, eh.

Harold starts brewing up the chili

Harold adds a few different spices and a bubble forms and pops, exploding onto his face

Confessional:

Harold: That's what I was planning on. When my special chili mix is put in right, a big bubble forms and, unless I dodge it, splatters on my face when it pops.

Harold sticks a finger in and licks it

Harold: Hmm…could use some more salt.

Harold adds more salt and tastes it again

Harold: Now it just needs to sit and cook.

Katie and Ezekiel are adding ingredients to the chili

Katie: Thanks for catching me yesterday.

Ezekiel: Thanks for catching me, eh.

Katie: Just returning the favor. But why'd you catch me in the first place?

Ezekiel: Just didn't want to the get hurt.

Katie: But you got hurt in the process.

Ezekiel: Doesn't matter. I don't want my friends getting hurt.

Katie: Well, thanks anyways.

Katie hugs him

Confessional:

Ezekiel: It took all my strength and will power not to faint right there.

Justin and Courtney are fighting over the can of sloppy joe sauce

Justin: Hand it over, Courtney.

Courtney: No, you hand it over.

Justin yanks it from her and she punches him in the face

Justin screams and runs

Courtney: Okay, I'll do it then.

Eva rips the meat out of the package and it quickly cooks through

Eva crushes the can of sloppy joe mix and it all goes onto the meat

Eva: Easy as pie.

Izzy and Noah are rapidly mixing the cake ingredients

Izzy: We need some vanilla flavoring.

Izzy leaves and trips on the way back, dumping the flavoring on Noah's sweater vest

Noah takes off his sweater vest and rings it out over the bowl

Izzy: That's nasty.

Chef: Yeah, well so is Chef's food.

Sadie and Bridgette are breaking up the sloppy joe meat and dumping over the sauce

Sadie: This challenge is easy.

Bridgette: Kitchen duty isn't so bad.

Harold returns to his chili, takes a taste and puts the spoon back in

Harold: Still needs to warm up.

Harold walks away

Ezekiel: Katie, I'll be right back.

Katie: Where are you going?

Ezekiel: The cells. Harold's chili needs a little…sock in it.

Ezekiel runs out and runs back in and throws a sock into the chili

It bubbles down into it

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I didn't want to do that to their team, but I just want to make sure our team wins.

Ezekiel returns to the pot of chili he and Katie are working on

Katie: What did you throw into it?

Ezekiel: Harold's dirty sock. I could smell his pile this morning. You're lucky you're not sharing a cell block with the guys. Those guys reek in the morning.

Katie lowers her voice

Katie: It's not much better in the girls block. Eva threatens everyone in the mornings and Courtney is always pestering me and Sadie.

Ezekiel: I can't really stand Eva here either. She's just as evil as Heather.

They both feel breathing down their necks

Katie: She's right behind us, isn't she?

Ezekiel turns his head and is punched in the face, being sent halfway across the room and knocking over Team Delinquent's sloppy joe mix

Katie: Oh, no you didn't, Eva!

Eva cracks her knuckles

Eva: Oh yes I did, Katie.

Katie tackles Eva and lifts her, then throws her into Team Delinquent's vat of chili

Eva gets up and brushes off the chili, then realizes there is a sock on her face

Eva: Ugh! Who puts a dirty sock in chili?

Team Delinquent glares at Harold

Harold: I didn't do it! I swear!

Eva picks up Team Delinquent's cake mix a hurls it at Katie

Katie ducks

Izzy: Hey! Stop throwing our food!

Eva punches Izzy in the face and sends her hurling through the kitchen wall and onto the table Chef and Chris are sitting at

Chris: Alright! Time to present your food!

Eva stops her rampage

Chris: First up, Team Delinquent's chili.

Harold scrambles together what he can from the chili puddle into a bowl and serves it

Chef takes one sip and spits it back out

Chef: You call a bandage a secret ingredient? 2 points!

Chris: Team Convict, your chili, please.

Ezekiel and Katie bring out the vat and spoon a bowl out

Chef takes a sip and then eats the rest faster than Owen could

Chef: That was the best chili I've ever had! 10 points!

Katie squeals with joy and hugs Ezekiel who hugs her back

Confessional:

Katie: Ezekiel really is a nice guy. He helped me make the best pot of chili Chef's ever had!

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Now I'm really glad me and Katie did the chili together.

Chris: Alright. Team Convict leads by 8 points. Team Delinquent, bring out the sloppy joes.

Courtney scrapes it off the floor and puts it in a bun and serves it to Chef

Chef takes a bite

Chef: Kinda cold. Hairy. 4 points.

Courtney and Justin sigh

Chris: Team Convict, your sloppy joes.

Eva puts one together and slams it down in front of Chef, breaking the plate it was on

Chef scarfs the hole thing after one sniff of it

Chef: Perfect temperature. Cooked through well. 10 points.

Chris: Team Delinquent now has 6 points to Team Convict's 20 points. Team Delinquent, if you guys can get a perfect 10 from Chef, triple it just to give you a fighting chance.

Noah walks out with the cooked cake

Confessional:

Noah: When Katie ducked to dodge the flying cake mix, amazingly, the bowl shattered on the wall and all the mix landed in the tin, so I just pushed it in and baked it.

Chef takes a bite

Chef: Excellent, scrawny. 10 points.

Chris: And that's tripled to a grand total of 36 points. Team Convict, if you're cakes better, I'll double your points.

Bridgette and Sadie walk out with the cake

Chef takes a bite

Chef: 10 points.

Chris: And that doubled equals up to Team Delinquent with 36 points, and Team Convict with 40 points, making Team Convict the winner of today's reward challenge!

Harold: Again?

Team Convict cheers

Chris: Team Convict, you've won a day out of prison at a five star resort with an outdoor pool and free room service.

Team Convict cheers again

Chris: Team Delinquent, time to vote someone into the maximum security prison for the night. Team Convict, if you will step outside the gate and board the limousine, your reward night will begin.

Team Convict exits the prison and boards the limousine

Chris: Alright, Team Delinquent, go ahead and vote.

**Voting**

Harold: I vote for Justin. He completely bailed on us.

Justin: I vote Harold. He put a freaking sock in the chili for crying out loud!

Izzy: Justin. He bailed on us.

Noah: Justin bailed on us. He deserves a night in the cell.

Courtney: Justin completely bailed on us. He's in the cell.

**Prison**

Chef walks in on Team Delinquent in the dining hall

Chef: Second time eh, maggots? You know the drill; open your box and if you got handcuffs in it, well, you're screwed. Now open them up, maggots!

They all open them

Justin: What the- you gotta be kidding me!

Chef slaps them on Justin's wrists

Chef: You're coming with me, pretty boy.

Chef exits with Justin

**Resort**

The entire team is at the pool

Bridgette is floating in the water

Eva is sleeping on one of the folding chairs

Ezekiel is at the top of the high dive, 50 feet in the air

Ezekiel: Watch this, eh!

Ezekiel prepares to jump when Katie and Sadie come out

Katie: Hey Zeke! What do you think of my bikini?

Ezekiel looks at her out of the corner of his eye

Ezekiel trips off the high dive and belly flops 50 feet down

Ezekiel lets out an eardrum breaking cry of pain

Katie: Uh, maybe I should have waited to ask until after he jumped.

Sadie: That really must've hurt.

Ezekiel floats back up with his entire chest blood red

Katie: Are you okay, Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: Ugh…help…me…up…eh…

Ezekiel slowly floats towards the edge and Katie and Sadie grab him and pull him out

Sadie: Whoa, it looks like a deep sun burn.

Ezekiel: It…hurts…ugh…worse…eh…

Katie and Sadie set him down on a fold out chair

Katie: You sure you're okay? That was some belly flop.

Ezekiel: I'll be…fine…just enjoy…the pool…

Sadie heads for the lowest diving board

Katie: Thanks for helping me with the chili, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Thanks for…picking me…to help…

Katie: I just thought we'd work well together on the chili. And I guess we did.

Ezekiel: We did…help our…team win, eh.

Sadie: Katie! Come on!

Katie: Gotta go. Thanks again.

Katie hugs him and Ezekiel holds back a groan and hugs her back, then she goes off towards Sadie

Ezekiel: The hug's worth…the pain…

Chris is on the other side of the pool on a fold out chair

Chris: Looks like Team Delinquent lost yet another reward challenge. Lucky for them, when they lose they don't lose a member, just a reward. Anyways, who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama-

Chris takes a drink from his glass of fruit punch

Chris: -Prison!


	9. The Chess Match

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 9: The Chess Match

(A word of warning. Unless you have a chessboard at home and want to mimic my moves here, you may be able to follow along. If not, you may just want to skip the challenge and go straight to the elimination. Your pick.)

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, we put our prisoners through heck in the kitchen for their challenge. As Katie and Ezekiel grew closer, Eva and Katie grew farther as it turned into a free for all when Eva punched Ezekiel, making Katie lash out at Eva, forcing Eva to have to use Team Delinquent's food as weapons. Team Delinquent would have won if I didn't give Team Convict a fighting chance, so Team Convict won the reward, and it was Justin who was sent to the maximum security cell. Ezekiel had the world's worst epic fail when he was dumb struck seeing Katie in a bikini and belly flopped from a 50 foot high dive. Today, Team Convict returns. Who will be eliminated next? Find out tonight on this episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Noah and Harold are sitting in their cells, really just doing nothing

Noah: It feels kinda…empty without Justin or Ezekiel.

Harold: Yeah. Lucky. He got to go to a freaking resort.

Noah: I bet Justin's having more fun than we are. By the way, if he asks you about mirrors, I don't have any.

Noah pulls Justin's mirror out from under his pillow

Harold: Gotcha.

**Girls**

Izzy and Courtney are doing pretty much the same as Noah and Harold

Courtney: Hmm. No annoying twin friends to chat us awake, no surfer girl trying to get us to stop fighting, no psycho chick to get us beat up in the morning. It's like paradise!

Izzy: Yeah, but tonight we'll have to deal with them; maybe with one of us gone.

Courtney: Then we just have to win today's challenge. Whatever it is.

**Resort**

Eva is still napping and has a nasty sunburn

Ezekiel has by now fully recovered from his belly flop and is, once again, at the high dive

Ezekiel: Alright. I can do this, eh. Katie just caught me off guard yesterday.

Ezekiel looks just over the edge of the high dive into the pool and Bridgette is in her bathing suit just inside the target area

Ezekiel: Hey, Bridgette! I don't wanna land on you! Could you move, please?

Bridgette nods her head and paddles backwards, away from the zone

Ezekiel: Alright, girls, watch me!

Ezekiel springs from the high dive and does several somersaults while folded up into a cannonball

Ezekiel lands in the deep zone and causes a wave a fourth the size of Owen's during their first every challenge in season 1

Ezekiel comes back up completely unscathed

Ezekiel: Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, eh!

Katie: Way to go, Ezekiel! You didn't belly flop this time!

Sadie: And we don't have to drag you out again!

Ezekiel swims to the edge and gets out

Ezekiel: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to separate by trunks from my butt.

Ezekiel runs inside the resort as Katie and Sadie laugh

Eva finally wakes up

Eva stretches and realizes her skin is read

Eva: What the heck happened?

Bridgette: You got a sunburn.

Eva gets up and clenches her fist then is hit with a surge of pain

Eva: Ugh! If I wasn't so badly burned, I'd…I'd…

Chris: Do what? Anyways, we gotta get outa here and back to the prison. Everyone, gather up your stuff.

The team changes back into their clothes and get into the limousine

Ezekiel runs out of the resort after the limousine

Ezekiel: Wait up, eh! Don't leave me behind!

Katie: Chris, stop the car!

Chris orders the driver to speed even faster

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I wasn't gonna let them get away from me. I'm not losing this competition. Not while Katie's still in the game.

Ezekiel starts running faster than humanly possible and jumps onto the limousine and grabs hold of the bumper

Ezekiel: I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

Ezekiel hangs onto the bumper all the way to the prison

Katie is the first out of the limousine and runs to Ezekiel

Katie: Ezekiel! Are you okay?

Ezekiel: Ugh…remember when I said I had worse at the pool?

Katie: Yeah.

Ezekiel: Well…this is worse.

Ezekiel chuckles and drops from the bumper

Katie lifts him up and carries him to Chris

Katie: What's the big idea Chris? Just leave Ezekiel at the resort?

Chris: Hey, I told you guys you needed to be in the limousine A.S.A.P. and Ezekiel wasn't there.

Ezekiel: So you just…leave me to drag…by the bumper?

Chris: Don't'cha love this game? Anyways, go to the court yard for your challenge.

Team Convict and Team Delinquent walk into the court yard and see a giant chess set

Courtney: Seriously? Chess?

Chris: Okay, first of all, the producers are already running out of ideas for prison challenges, and chess is a hard game depending on who you're facing. Each team will have their members take turns with their moves based on the order they were picked by their team captains. The team who takes out the other team's king first wins. Team Convict, since you guys won last challenge, you get the advantage of having the white pieces and going first. Bridgette, you make the first move.

Team Convict and Team Delinquent both stand on the platforms behind of their side of the board

Chef and several interns are below near the pieces

There is numbers 1-8 on the left side of the board from Team Convict's view

There is letters a-h on the side of the board behind Team Convict's army

Chris: To move a piece, say their name, and then to whatever letter and whatever number as long as the move can be done. Chef and the interns will move the pieces.

Bridgette: Alright. Pawn and a2 to a4.

Chef moves the pawn two spaces forward

Harold: Knight at b8 to a6.

The interns maneuver the knight to the spot

Katie: Um…Rook at a1 to a3.

Chef moves the piece

Justin: I'm not good at chess but knight at a6 to b4.

The interns move the piece next to the pawn

Ezekiel: Pawn at c2 to c4.

Chef moves the piece up

Izzy: Pawn at a7 to a5.

The interns move it

Sadie: Pawn at h2 to h4.

Chef moves it

Noah: Rook at a8 to a6.

The interns move it

Eva: Pawn at b2 to b3.

Chef moves it forward

Courtney: Knight at b4 to c6.

The interns move the piece back

Bridgette: Rook at h1 to h3.

Chef moves it

Harold: Knight at c6 to e5.

The interns move it

Katie: Pawn at c4 to c5.

Chef moves it forward

Justin: Knight at e5 to d3.

Team Delinquent: NO!

The interns move the piece forward

Ezekiel: Pawn at e2, take out the Knight at d3!

Chef blows up the other team's knight and moves the pawn onto the spot

Izzy: Ugh! Thanks to you, Justin, we just lost a piece!

Justin: Sorry! I'm not good at chess.

Izzy: Nevermind that. Rook at a6 to e6.

The interns move the piece over

Izzy: Ha! Now you're king's in check!

Justin: See? I did that on purpose.

Courtney smacks him in the back of the head

Courtney: Yeah, right. You just got lucky that Izzy found an opening.

Sadie: Bishop at f1 to e2.

Chef moves the piece in front of the king

Noah: We can't take out the king yet. We need to get him cornered. If we attacked right now, we'd just lose a piece. Rook at e6 to g6.

The interns push it over

Eva: Knight at g1 to f3.

Chef maneuvers it through

Courtney: Rook at g6, take out the pawn at g2.

Chef blows up the pawn and the interns move the rook forward

Bridgette: Rook at a3 to a2.

Chef moves it

Noah whispers something in Harold's ear

Harold: Pawn at c7 to c6.

The interns move it

Katie: Pawn at h4 to h5.

Chef moves it forward

Justin: Pawn at h7 to h6.

The interns move it

Ezekiel: Rook at h3 to h4.

Chef moves it

Izzy: Pawn at f7 to f5.

The interns move it

Sadie: Rook at a2 to c2.

Chef moves it

Noah: Pawn at b7 to b5.

The interns move it

Eva: Pawn at d3 to d4.

Chef moves it

Courtney: Pawn at g7 to g5.

The interns move it

Bridgette: Pawn at h5 to g6, taking out the pawn. (This is an advanced move called En Passant. Look it up.)

Chef moves it and blows up the pawn

Harold: Pawn at b5, take out the pawn at a4.

The interns blow up the pawn and move the other

Katie: Bishop at e2 to d3.

Chef moves it

Justin: Pawn at a4 to a3.

The interns push it

Ezekiel: Bishop at d3, take out the pawn at f5.

Chef blows up the pawn and moves it

Izzy: Pawn at a5 to a4.

The interns move it

Sadie: Queen at d1 to e2.

Chef moves it

Noah: Pawn at a4, take out the pawn at b3.

Chef blows up the pawn and the interns move the other

Eva: Rook at h4 to e4.

Chef moves it over

Courtney: Pawn at b3, take out the rook at c2.

Chef blows it up and moves the piece

Bridgette: Rook at e4, take out the pawn at e7.

Chef blows it up and moves it

Harold: King at e8, take out the rook.

Chef blows up the rook and moves the king forward

Katie: You're still in check, buddy! Queen at e2, checkmate the king!

Chef blows up the king

Chris: Team Convict finally wins an elimination challenge!

Katie: We did it!

Ezekiel: No, you did it, Katie!

Her team, except Eva, lifts her up and chants her name as they run back to the prison

Chris: Team Delinquent, your winning streak for the elimination challenges has ended. You're sending someone home tonight, and the rest of your team will then have to help Chef and the interns clean up the mess of the chess board.

Team Delinquent groans

Noah, Justin and Harold are sitting next to each other outside the cells

Noah: We need to take out one of the girls.

Harold: Courtney's to good to eliminate right now.

Noah: Then we'll eliminate Izzy.

Justin: So long, crazy.

**Release**

Chris: Prisoners, you've all cast your votes. The prisoner who does not receive a pair of handcuffs must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers. The first pair goes to Noah.

Chef slaps them onto his wrist

Chris: Courtney.

Chef slaps them onto her wrist

Chris: Harold.

Chef slaps them onto his wrist

Chris: Justin and Izzy. Down to you two. The final pair of handcuffs go to…

Justin and Izzy exchange glares

Chris: …Justin.

Chef slaps them onto Justin's wrist

Izzy: Huh? What? Me?

Noah: Sorry, Izzy. You just weren't good enough.

Izzy glares at her team and goes through the tunnel, then climbs into the Getaway Car of Losers and it takes off

Chris: Well, that's one less contestant in this game for a million bucks. Join us again next time for another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Votes**

Harold: I vote for Izzy. Nothing personal, we just need someone to kick off.

Justin: Izzy.

Izzy: I vote for Justin. He lost us our first piece.

Noah: Izzy. So long.

Courtney: Justin's outa here.


	10. Total Drama at the Winter Games

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

(Please note that it was 5 days until Christmas at the time I was making this episode, and I am REALLY running out of ideas at this point. Not even sure if a prison setting was a good idea…though I do have the finale challenge ready.)

(Uh.)

(Stalling.)

(Okay, you've earned the episode.)

Episode 10: Total Drama at the Winter Games

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, the producers started running out of ideas, and one of them thought of a chess match which was as good as anything at the moment. Anyways, Team Convict finally won an elimination challenge, which meant we had to say goodbye to our little psycho, Izzy. Now that Team Delinquent's down a prisoner, will Team Convict keep on winning? Find out tonight on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Justin is still looking around his cell for his mirror

Justin: Okay, who stole my freaking mirror?

Noah: Do you honestly need the dang thing, Justin?

Ezekiel: Seriously, eh. I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night to you mumbling about your mirrors, Justin.

Justin: If I had my mirrors, I wouldn't be mumbling!

Confessional:

Harold: I'm seriously thinking about kicking off Justin. He's really annoying in the morning now. Even more so than Owen was. Though it's really Noah's fault for since he stole Justin's mirror.

Harold: Justin, do you really want your mirror back?

Justin: Well what do you think?

Harold: Noah?

Noah groans and tosses it through the cell bars

Justin catches it

Justin: You mother fucker! You're going home next, mark my words!

Noah: Whatever.

**Girls**

Courtney: It seems quite without Izzy here to try and break out of her cell every morning.

Eva knocks down the wall Courtney worked all night on putting back up

Courtney: Oh, come on! I spent all night putting that thing back up!

Eva: You gonna do something about it, Miss C.I.T.?

Courtney tackles Eva and punches her in the face

Eva knees Courtney in the stomach, making her form a ball and fall to the floor

Eva: That's what I thought.

Katie and Sadie are cowering in the corner of their connected cell from Eva

Confessional:

Katie: It's bad enough we have to share a cell block with that monster, but we're the ones who have to be on the same team as her! She's so going home next.

Bridgette yawns and finally wakes up

Chris over intercom: All prisoners, outside. All prisoners, outside. And, you may wanna bring a coat.

Everyone goes outside and huddle very tightly in their teams to keep warm

Chris walks out with a heavy coat and hot cocoa

Chris: Man! It's freezing out here, huh? Anyways, as you can see, winter hit the prison, and yes, this is real snow.

Ezekiel: C-can we h-have s-some c-c-coats, eh?

Chris: Only if you win the first challenge. Your first task is to build a snow fort big enough to hold your entire team, and you score bonus points for extra decorations while your at it. The second part is a big game of Capture the Flag. If you get hit with a snow ball, you're out. First team to get the other team's flag back to their fort wins, along with the reward, which will be given later. Alright! Go!

**Team Delinquent**

Noah: Courtney, aren't you going to help?

Courtney: Eva…knee…stomach…can't…move…

Confessional:

Noah: And I thought _I _was lazy.

Harold, Justin and Noah work quickly building up the walls of the fort

Harold: We need a five foot thick wall so no one can get in.

Justin: But then how do we get out?

Noah digs a hole through the bottom of one of the walls

Noah: This will be the escape tunnel. We can build an igloo around it for a guard.

The three climb out and build and igloo around the escape hole

Justin: I think we should build two ramps next to the escape tunnel on the inside so two of us can pin whoever comes in.

Harold: Good idea, Justin.

Noah: Looks like that brain of yours has some thought in it after all.

**Team Convict**

Eva kicks the ice on the prison wall once and a big square of it falls

Eva shanks it into the ground

Eva does it three more times

Eva punches a doorway through on one wall

Eva: Walls and doorway, done. Now we just need to cover it with snow.

Ezekiel: We got it, eh!

Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie throw huge piles of snow that instantly stick to the walls

Bridgette: That was relatively easy.

Ezekiel notices Katie is shivering

Ezekiel: You cold, Katie?

Katie: Y-yeah, it's f-freezing out here.

Ezekiel takes off his hoodie

Ezekiel: Here, wear this. It's what keeps me warm.

Katie puts it on

Katie: Thanks. That's a lot warmer.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Well, I can't just let her freeze, eh. Plus I never get cold.

They build up towers

Bridgette: Are you guys sure the towers aren't gonna collapse when we walk on them?

Sadie: Don't worry Bridgette. They're perfectly safe.

Sadie walks onto the steps and falls through

Sadie: Maybe not. Hey, we should put the flag at the top of the tower!

Katie: Yeah! That way they won't be able to get to it!

Ezekiel: But how do we get up there, eh?

Eva takes the flag, puts it in her teeth, then climbs up the walls and stabs the flag into the top of the tower

Eva drops back down

Eva: That's how.

Chris: Alrighty, Prisoners! Let's see how you did!

Chris comes over to both forts then calls everyone to the bleachers

Chris: Me and Chef have decided that the castle with the best defense capabilities is…Team Delinquent's!

Justin, Noah, Harold: Yes!

Chef hands them coats

Chris: Alright! Each team will have 5 minutes to strategize before we start Capture the Flag. And, if you haven't already, you should make some snowballs.

Each team makes a fort full of snowballs

Chris: Ready, steady, Freddy, GO!

Harold and Noah take their places on the ramps holding the snowballs

Justin is in the igloo

Courtney: I think I'm good to go now.

Noah: Good. Go get the flag.

Courtney dives through the hole and out of the igloo

Courtney sneaks around to Team Convict's fort

Ezekiel: Enemy at 4 o'clock!

Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie begin throwing snowballs

Courtney dodges them and catches three, then throws them all back, hitting all three and knocking them off their ledge

Katie lands on Sadie and Ezekiel lands flat on his face next to them

Courtney runs through the doorway and jump kicks Eva in the stomach, grabs the snowball that was flung into the air and hits Eva

Courtney looks up at the tower

Courtney starts climbing it

Bridgette goes to the igloo and kicks it, making it topple over on Justin

Bridgette rams through the wall, going straight through Harold's ramp and making it fall over, toppling onto Noah's and making both fall

Bridgette grabs the flag and runs over Noah as he tries to get up

Bridgette scoops up a snowball and runs back to her fort

Bridgette: Hey, Courtney! You're going down!

Bridgette throws the snowball, though Courtney catches it and throws it back

Bridgette uses the flag holder to break it in half

Bridgette kicks the tower, making it fall over and cover Bridgette in a blanket of snow

Courtney comes out of it holding the flag

Courtney starts going back to her fort when she nearly gets hit by a snowball

Courtney: Hey! Who threw that?

Chef walks around the corner of the prison holding a snowball gun

Chef fires another one and Courtney jumps, missing her by inches

Courtney: Hey! Stop it! I'm trying to win a challenge here!

Chef: Yeah, and Chris is trying to make the episode longer! Now DODGE MAGGOT, DODGE!

Chef fires five and Courtney catches one, then throws it back and hits Chef in the face

Courtney steals his snowball gun

Chris walks around the corner in a big robot suit

Courtney: Are you freaking kidding me?

Chris: Well, since Chef failed, it's time for me to step in for once. If you can pin me with a snowball, you-

Courtney hits him in the face with a snowball

Chris: Alright, I deserved that. Team Delinquent wins the challenge.

Team Delinquent cheers

Chris: Your reward; presents from your parent's at home!

They cheer again

Chris: Team Convict, since you finally lost a reward challenge, you have to vote on sending someone to the maximum security cell.

**Voting**

Bridgette: I know Eva helped build up the ice walls and put the flag on the tower, but she's a real jerk and deserves a night in the security cell.

Katie: Eva.

Ezekiel: Eva shouldn't be back in the game.

Sadie: Eva shouldn't be back here.

Eva: Bridgette. She lost the challenge.

**Prison**

Chef walks in on Team Convict in the dining hall

Chef: Alright maggots. The box in front of you will either contain nothing, or a pair of handcuffs. If it has a pair of handcuffs, then you're screwed for the night. Now, open them up! I got better things to do than be in here all night!

They open them up

Eva: You mother fuckers!

Chef takes the handcuffs and puts a straight jacket onto Eva

Chef takes her to the cell

**Team Delinquent**

Chris walks in on Team Delinquent in the dining hall

Chris: Alright then, Team Delinquent, since you won today's reward challenge, you get presents from your family in honor of it being Christmas. (or at least close to Christmas when I made this episode)

Chef passes around the presents

Noah: Sweet! The next volume of my book!

Harold: Noah, that's a math book.

Noah: Your point?

Confessional:

Harold: I'm starting to question Noah's love of books.

Justin nearly cries when he opens his

Courtney: What did you get?

Justin pulls out two hand mirrors

Noah: Of course.

Harold pulls nun chucks out of his box

Harold: Sweet!

Harold starts spinning them and hits himself in the face, knocking himself out

Courtney gasps when she opens her box

Justin: What is it?

Courtney pulls out a trophy

Courtney: For winning class president 4 years running! Yes! I knew I'd get it!

Chris: Alright then. You guys can go out into the snow for the rest of the day if you want.

Both teams go outside

Ezekiel goes up to Katie and Sadie

Ezekiel: Hey, even if we don't win this season we can at least get a world record.

Sadie: For?

Ezekiel: The world record for the world's biggest snowman.

Katie: I'm in.

The three of them build up a huge snowman

Ezekiel: Hey, Chris! Call the world record committee!

Chris: Why?

Chris looks up at the snowman and spits out his hot cocoa

Chris: Holy snap! Chef, call the world record committee!

Chef gets on the phone and walks outside

Chef: They'll be here in an hour, but why- HOLY CRAP!

Katie: This didn't even take very long to build!

Sadie: It was fun, too.

The person comes, records the height, declares it's a record, then takes a picture of Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie standing in front of it

Once they leave, Courtney walks up to it

Courtney: This thing is big!

Chef is thrown through a wall and Eva steps out

Chris: You actually broke out of that cell? That's the only thing we paid money on!

Noah: Big surprise.

Eva looks up at the snowman

Eva: Why is this here?

Ezekiel: We built it and set a new world record.

Chris: And if you don't get back into the cell, I'm gonna send you home, Eva.

Eva kicks the snow man and it falls over on Chris

Ezekiel: Aw, man!

Sadie: All our hard work!

Katie: Gone!

They glare at Eva who leaves for the cell

Chris' head pops out of the snow

Chris: Looks like Eva's still mad. What will happen next? Who will be eliminated? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Prison!


	11. Dodgebrawl Showdown

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 11: Dodgebrawl Showdown

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, we put our prisoners through our own version of the winter Olympics. Team Delinquent eventually won the challenge, meaning Eva would have to spend the night in the security cell. Team Delinquent got presents and the prisoners had some free time in the snow where Ezekiel, Sadie and Katie build the world's tallest snowman, setting a world record and spiking ratings for the show! What will happen now? Who will be eliminated next? Find out on tonight's episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Justin: That snowman was really something Ezekiel. Before Eva, you know, knocked it down.

Ezekiel: At least we set a world record.

Harold: Yeah, if there's anything you'll be remembered as, it'll be a record holder.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I want to be remembered as Katie's boyfriend. I'd even get eliminated just to help her.

Noah: At least you didn't get voted off first this time.

Ezekiel: I didn't get voted off first last time, either. First season was just a fluke.

Noah: _Suuuuure_. I doubt you'll last another episode, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: We'll just see about that, eh.

**Girls**

Courtney wakes up and Katie and Sadie are talking through their cell hole and Bridgette is still sleeping

Courtney: Is it true? No Eva? Yes!

Katie: We really need to vote her off.

Sadie: I know! She destroyed our giant snowman!

Courtney: That thing was big, too.

Bridgette yawns and sits up

Bridgette: I would rather have Duncan back than have Eva on our team.

Chris over intercom: All prisoners to the dining hall, all prisoners.

Everyone goes to the dining hall but Eva is not there

Justin: Where's Eva?

Chef walks in with a cast

Chef: Crazy chick's sitting out on today's challenge because of yesterday's events, plus you need even teams for today's challenge and she needs some time of calm the hell down.

Ezekiel: That's an understatement, eh.

Chef: Whatever! Come with me to the court yard for your challenge.

Bridgette: Um, what about breakfast?

Chef: The only ones who get breakfast are the winners of this challenge! Now get your butts moving now, maggots, NOW!

Everyone runs to the courtyard

Chef presses a button on a control panel and a rectangular fence comes out of the ground surrounding the prisoners

Chef goes into the cage and draws a line in the middle out of chalk

Chef drops four balls in

Chef exits the cage

Chef: Alright. Today's challenge is dodgeball, just like first season when scrawny kid was booted.

Noah: Hey!

Chef: If you're hit with a ball, you're out. If you catch a ball, the thrower is out. If you are holding a ball, you can deflect a ball and if it hits someone, they're out. If a ball bounces off the fence and hits someone, they're out. If a ball bounces off someone and hits someone else, both are out. Best of 3 outa 5 games wins.

Katie and Sadie pick up a ball

Harold and Courtney pick up a ball

Chef: GO!

Harold throws it and Ezekiel catches it

Chef whistles Harold out

Katie and Sadie throw and Justin is hit while Courtney deflects it and it hits Bridgette

Chef whistles them out

Ezekiel throws and hits Courtney

Noah picks up a ball

Katie: It's three on one; you may as well give up now, Noah.

Noah: It's not over until the fat lady sings. *cough* Sadie *cough*

Sadie gasps

Sadie: What did you say?

Sadie throws it

Noah deflects it and it hits Ezekiel, bounces off and hits Sadie

Noah throws his and slams Katie in the face while she's looking at Sadie

Noah: Ha! In your faces! Literally!

Chef: Team Delinquent wins round 1! Round 2, begin!

Ezekiel and Bridgette grab a ball

Noah and Justin grab a ball

Ezekiel: This is for hitting Katie in the face!

Ezekiel throws the ball so fast it hits Noah in the stomach and slams him into the fence wall

Noah: (weakly) Mommy…

Chef whistles Noah out

Bridgette: And this is for hitting me!

Bridgette throws the ball and hits Courtney

Chef whistles Courtney out

Harold and Justin pick up the other two balls

Katie: We're…

Sadie: Screwed.

Harold throws both of his and hits Katie and Sadie

Justin throws both and hits Bridgette but Ezekiel jumps just above the ball and catches it

Chef whistles Katie, Sadie, Bridgette and Justin out

Ezekiel picks up a ball

Ezekiel: Payback time.

Ezekiel hurls it and nails Harold in the nuts

Chef: Team Convict wins round 2! Round 3, begin!

Katie and Ezekiel pick up a ball

Justin and Noah pick up a ball

Katie and Ezekiel throw and hit Courtney and Harold

Justin throws it and hits Sadie

Katie picks up the ball

Katie: No one takes my friend out!

Katie hurls it and it hits Justin and deflects off

It hits the fence wall and keeps pinballing off the walls

Bridgette ducks

Bridgette: Hey! Watch it!

Noah leaps up and catches the ball

Ezekiel throws and hits Noah while he's still in mid air

Chef: Team Convict wins round 3! One more win and Team Convict walks away with the challenge! Round 4, start!

Noah and Courtney pick up a ball

Sadie and Bridgette pick up a ball

Courtney and Noah throw the balls

Katie and Sadie dodge them

Both pick them up

Sadie: You're…

Katie: Screwed!

They throw them and hit both Courtney and Noah

Sadie and Bridgette throw theirs

Harold catches Bridgette's and Justin dodges Sadie's, hitting the wall and deflecting back and hitting Sadie

Harold hits Katie

Ezekiel picks up the ball

Ezekiel: You're going DOWN!

Ezekiel hurls it and Harold smacks it right back, hitting Ezekiel in the face

Chef: Team Delinquent wins round 4!

Sadie: Chef! Harold deflected the ball with his hand!

Chef: And?

Bridgette: So that mean's Harold's out!

Chef: Yes, but Ezekiel was hit, and pretty boy was yet to get hit. Now shut it! 5 minutes until round 5 begins! Each team will pick 2 players for the round.

**Team Delinquent**

Courtney: I think I should go in.

Justin: But you were hit last round.

Noah: Come on. That was a warm up.

Courtney: Yes, yes it was. I'm a better dodgeball player than you may think.

Harold: I'm in too!

Justin: No way, Harold. We want to _win _this challenge, not lose it.

Harold: You remember first season during the dodgeball challenge? Who won that one, huh?

Courtney: Harold and me are in.

Confessional:

Noah: I can never forget that dodgeball challenge. The challenge I got kicked off on.

**Team Convict**

Bridgette: I'm sitting this round out.

Ezekiel: I'm going in.

Sadie: Katie, you can do this!

Katie: Why me?

Sadie: Let's face it; I'm a bigger target.

Katie: You said it, not me.

Ezekiel: So it's me and Katie.

Chef: Alright, maggots! Round 5 is starting!

Chef takes 2 balls out and Courtney, Harold, Ezekiel and Katie walk in

Chef: GO!

Ezekiel and Courtney pick up a ball

They throw them and hit each other

Katie and Harold pick up the balls

Harold: Time to unleash my mad skills.

Harold jumps onto the wall behind him, jumps off and hits Katie in the face

Chef: Team Delinquent wins the challenge!

Team Delinquent cheers

Harold: Knew I'd win another dodgeball challenge!

Chef: Team Convict! Go to the dining hall and wait for Eva to come, then go on with voting.

Team Convict goes to the dining hall

Eva comes out in a straight jacket

Eva: We lost, didn't we?

Katie: If I had hit Harold when I had the chance, they'd be the ones voting someone off!

Eva: You lost us the challenge?

Katie sighs

Katie: Yes…

Eva leaves and goes to the confessional

As Eva leaves Sadie is coming

Eva rips out of her straight jacket

Eva: Listen here, tubby. If you don't vote for Katie, I'm gonna hit you so hard your ancestors will feel it!

Sadie: But I can't vote off Katie! She's my BFFFL!

Eva: Huh?

Sadie: Best Female Friends For Life.

Eva picks Sadie up by her shirt

Eva: I don't care! If you don't vote for her, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born.

Sadie gulps and nods her head

Confessional:

Sadie crying: I'm…s-s-sorry Katie…

**Release**

Chris: Hello, prisoners!

Ezekiel: Where the heck were you, eh?

Chris: I needed a personal day, and the producers like it when Chef hosts the show. Anyways, if you do not receive a pair of handcuffs, you must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers, and get the heck outa here! The first pair of handcuffs goes to…Ezekiel.

Chef slaps the cuffs on him

Chris: Bridgette.

Chef slaps them on her

Chris: Sadie.

Chef slaps them on her

Chris: Eva and Katie, down to you two. Eva, you were in the security cell for the challenge, and Katie, you lost the challenge for your team. The final pair of handcuffs goes to…

Katie starts sweating and Eva is grinning evilly

Chris: Eva.

Chef slaps them onto Eva

Katie and Ezekiel: What?

Chris: You had three votes on you, Katie.

Ezekiel: Did Eva vote twice?

Sadie starts crying

Sadie: Eva was gonna hurt me! I'm sorry, Katie!

Ezekiel: Katie's not going anywhere!

Chris: Uh, yeah she is. She's been eliminated.

Ezekiel: You said whoever doesn't get a pair of handcuffs leaves.

Chris: Yes, and she didn't get them!

Ezekiel takes his off and puts them on Katie's wrists

Ezekiel: I'm giving my handcuffs to Katie.

Sadie stops crying

Chris: You sure? You can't come back, you know.

Ezekiel: I'm sure. Take care Katie.

Ezekiel turns and starts to walk away

Katie: Wait, Ezekiel!

Katie grabs his shoulder, turns him around and kisses him on the lips

Ezekiel's face turns bright red and Katie stops kissing him

Katie: Thank you. For everything.

Ezekiel: N-no problem.

Ezekiel walks out of the prison while tipping back and forth

Ezekiel crawls through the tunnel and trips over the curb and falls into the Getaway Car of Losers and it takes off

Chris: Looks like Ezekiel finally got a kiss from Katie, though at his own sacrifice. We're down to 8 prisoners, though I'm thinking we need another one to amp up the drama a little bit. Eh, tune in next time for the second Total Drama Prison Aftermath!

**Votes**

Bridgette: Eva wasn't even in the challenge, but I have to vote for Katie. You lost us the challenge. Sorry, Ezekiel.

Katie: I have to vote for Eva. We never have any good mornings anymore thanks to her.

Ezekiel: Eva, eh. She destroyed our snowman last episode!

Sadie: I'm…s-s-sorry Katie…but…I vote…for…Katie…(wails)

Eva: So long, Katie.


	12. Aftermath II: Psycho

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 12: Aftermath: Psycho

The show opens up with Gwen and Trent sitting on the couch with the TV screen above them and a couch on both sides of them

The right couch has Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna, Beth, Cody, DJ and Owen

Trent: Hey guys.

Gwen: And welcome to the second Total Drama Prison Aftermath. I'd rather be back in the prison than do another episode of this.

Trent: C'mon, Gwen. We gotta do the episode.

Gwen: Whatever.

Trent: Alright! We got some eliminated contestants coming today, as well as a special challenge to bring someone back into the game.

The loser stand cheers

Gwen: Welcoming our first guest, Total Drama's very own juvenile delinquent, Duncan!

The audience cheers as Duncan walks out and sits on the left side couch

Trent: So, Duncan, how's it feel do get kicked off?

Duncan: It stinks. But when the time comes, I'm gonna eliminate every single person who ever voted for me.

Gwen: That's quite the vendetta. You sure you can pull it off?

Duncan: We'll just have to eliminate you first, then. You're on that exclusive list.

Gwen: Oh yeah, that's right.

Trent: So who all is on your list?

Duncan: DJ, Izzy, Noah, Harold, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette and Eva.

Trent: But didn't you already eliminate DJ and Harold?

Duncan: Yeah, but I'm still gonna get them again. Just wait.

Gwen: Whatever.

Trent: Alright, then. Let's take a look at Duncan's experience on Total Drama Prison.

A montage comes on the screen

It shows Duncan kicking his group out of the kart and taking off, Duncan getting launched into the armored truck, Duncan jumping out of his escape hole before Owen crashed through the wall, Duncan beating Owen in the tie breaker, Duncan getting beat up by Eva and finally voted off

Trent: Man, just when you thought you won it for your team, you got your butt handed to you by Eva.

Duncan: You try beating an iron-pumping psycho chick with a grudge.

Gwen: Other than that, the only other person you fought was Zeke.

Duncan: Yeah. Heard he just got eliminated. Karma really has a way of biting you in the butt.

Gwen: Well, it's time for a little game we like to call Truth or Hammer. If you tell a lie, you'll get hit by this massive hammer.

Duncan ducks as the hammer swings down and hits his mohawk

Duncan: Alright, bring it on.

Trent: Would you return to the prison and why?

Duncan: I'd return to the prison so I can win the million, duh! It's kinda sad I got voted off in my element.

Gwen: If you could bring back a contestant other than yourself, who would you pick and why?

Duncan: I don't want anyone back.

Trent: Not exactly the response we were looking for…

Gwen: Anyways, onto our next guest.

Duncan goes to the loser couch

Trent: Total Drama's very own Psycho, Izzy!

The audience cheers as Izzy swings in on a rope and lands on the couch

Izzy: What's up, guys?

Gwen: Where'd that rope come from?

Izzy: I set it up.

Trent: So how's it feel to be kicked off?

Izzy: I'm just glad I'm outa that prison and away from Eva.

Gwen: We're glad she's outa here, too.

Trent: I just can't believe Eva's survived this much longer.

Gwen: Her team's only lost twice.

Trent: Still.

Izzy: Um, hello? Questioning me? Ring a bell?

Trent: Sorry. Let's see your experience on Total Drama Prison.

The screen comes on

It shows Izzy being thrown into the armored truck, being picked by Harold, trying to break out of her cell, getting shot by Chef, fighting Sadie and winning the match, throwing Ezekiel out of the ring, getting beat by Duncan, going through the chess challenge and getting eliminated

Trent: You really pulled out your all in the wrestling challenge.

Duncan: But you still lost to me.

Izzy: True, but I lasted longer than you in the game.

Gwen: Alright, we're gonna play;

Izzy: Truth or Hammer, I know. I watched Duncan do it.

Trent: Okay, then. If you fought Duncan again, would you win?

Izzy: Yes.

The hammer swings down and hits Izzy, sending her through the wall

Duncan: Knew it.

Izzy comes back in

Izzy: Ow…

Gwen: That's what you get for lying.

Trent: Ready for the next question?

Izzy: Bring it on!

Gwen: If you could eliminate someone right now, who would it be?

Izzy: I'd eliminate Justin. He thinks to highly of himself and doesn't do anything that could "risk damage to his face".

Trent: Yeah, he is kinda lazy.

Geoff: A dude shouldn't try to look handsome all the time. He's never even made it to the teams dissolving.

Trent: I'd be surprised if he even made it past the next episode.

Gwen: Izzy, if you would take a seat on the loser couch, we can welcome our next guest.

Izzy moves to the loser couch

Trent: And, now welcoming our previously voted off homeschooled prairie boy, Ezekiel!

The audience cheers as Ezekiel walks out with a smile on his face and sits on the couch

Ezekiel: Hey, guys.

Gwen: Looks like Ezekiel finally won Katie over.

Ezekiel: Yeah. It was worth it to lose for her.

Trent: You actually gave up a shot at the million for love. Most guys would pick the million in a heartbeat.

Ezekiel: Hey, I'm willing to give the million up. I just think Katie deserves it more than I do. Plus I didn't want her to leave.

Gwen: You were the 7th contestant voted off; you were pretty much the halfway mark.

Ezekiel: Yeah, I know.

Duncan: Minute you get over here, you're in for a world of pain, homeschool.

Ezekiel: We'll see about that, Duncan.

Trent: Let's take a look at Ezekiel's experience on Total Drama Prison.

The screen comes on

It shows Ezekiel being thrown into the armored truck, fighting with Duncan on several occasions, getting shot by Chef, eating revolting food during the eating challenge, fighting Izzy and losing, catching Katie and in return being caught, taking down several prisoners in the dodgeball challenge, getting his handcuffs, giving them to Katie and getting kissed by Katie

Gwen: I bet you want to relive that last shot, huh?

Ezekiel: Yeah. I miss Katie.

Trent: Well, we're gonna play Truth or Hammer. If you tell a lie, you'll get thwacked.

Ezekiel: I'm not afraid, eh.

The hammer swings down and he dives to the floor

Ezekiel: Uh…guess I am, eh.

Ezekiel gets back in his seat

Gwen: Alright, Ezekiel. Are you still sad about being the first kicked off two seasons ago?

Ezekiel: I'm not one to live in the past, eh. I'm not sad anymore.

Trent: If you could eliminate one person, who would it be?

Ezekiel: Eva. She's the reason Katie was meant to be eliminated. I'm gonna get her back.

Gwen: Can't blame you there.

Trent: Alright, now that all of our guests have been introduced, it's time for the return challenge.

Ezekiel: Return challenge?

Gwen: Yes. Like last time, we're gonna have a challenge for everyone who wasn't in this season and, if needed, the eliminated contestants.

Trent pushes a button on the table and the curtain behind the loser stand

A large climbing wall is there with 3 platforms and 4 walls with a platform at the very top

It looks like climbing wall stairs

Trent: Alright, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna, Beth, Cody, DJ, Owen, Duncan, Izzy and Ezekiel, you're up.

They start climbing the wall

Trent: Since we're the losers from last season, why aren't we ever competing in these?

Gwen: Because they're lame. And we gotta host the show, remember?

Trent: Right.

Tyler grabs a piece but it breaks off and sends him falling to the ground

Trent: And Tyler is out!

Tyler: Aw, come on!

Owen gets to the first platform but breaks through it

Gwen: Looks like Owen's out.

Ezekiel kicks Duncan in the nuts

Duncan falls and takes Ezekiel along with him

They start fighting

Trent: Duncan and Zeke are out.

Leshawna and Heather are past the first platform

Leshawna: There's no way I'm letting you in this season, Heather!

Heather: Just try and stop me!

Leshawna punches her in the face and knocks her out and off

Cody loses his grip and falls off, knocking down DJ and Beth with him

Trent: Heather, Cody, DJ and Beth are out.

Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay and Geoff are neck in neck coming towards the top

Izzy: Time to kick it into high gear!

Izzy pulls a rock from her pocket and hurls it

It slams into Lindsay, making her fall onto Geoff

Gwen: Lindsay and Geoff are out.

Leshawna and Izzy reach the top at the same time

Leshawna: What happens now?

Gwen presses a button on the table

The climbing wall falls and Leshawna and Izzy are left on two pillars

Two foam swords drop down and they grab them

Trent: In the event of a tie, you guys will try and knock the other off.

Gwen: GO!

They clash the swords

Izzy: I'm getting back in this game and you're not going to stop me!

Leshawna: Says you!

Leshawna takes the sword from Izzy

Leshawna: You are in for a world of hurt, baby.

Leshawna throws one and nearly knocks Izzy off

Leshawna stabs Izzy's foot and makes her jump

Leshawna leaps off her pillar and punches Izzy in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground

Leshawna lands on Izzy's pillar

Gwen: Leshawna wins the return challenge!

Leshawna: Yeah, baby! That's how I role! Uh…now how do I get down?

An intern puts a ladder up and Leshawna starts climbing down

Trent: Leshawna, you'll be making your debut sometime in the next episode.

Leshawna: Yes! They're gonna get their butts handed to them when I get there!

Gwen: I'm sure you will.

Trent: Hey, we still got some time to fill.

Gwen: So, what do we do?

Trent: ...

Gwen: …

Geoff: …

Tyler: …

Lindsay: …

Heather: …

Leshawna: …

Beth: …

Cody: …

DJ: …

Owen: …

Duncan: …

Izzy: …

Ezekiel: …

Trent: Uh…would someone please talk?

(Yes, at this point, I am stalling to reach the 10 page mark on Microsoft Word)

Ezekiel: Good luck in the prison, Leshawna.

Leshawna: Thanks, but they're the ones who're gonna need the luck.

(Ok, I can't think of anything else to do…aftermath's aren't my forte)

Gwen: I guess we sign off the episode now. Looks like Leshawna will be joining the prisoners at the prison sometime next episode, so tune in for the next episode of Total Drama Prison!


	13. Getting Outa Here

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 13: Getting Outa Here

Chris: Last time on the Aftermath, Gwen and Trent interviewed are latest losers, Duncan, Izzy and Ezekiel, and had a return challenge in which the losers competed in a climbing wall to see who could make it to the top. Leshawna and Izzy literally fought their way to the top and tied, though Leshawna was able to pull off a win and will be making her debut sometime during this episode. Now we got 9 competitors thanks to Leshawna; what will happen next? Find out tonight on Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Harold: Well, Ezekiel's gone.

Noah: Knew he wouldn't last another episode.

Justin: Now it's practically a team of guys VS a team of girls.

Noah: I can't believe Ezekiel gave up the chance at the million for love.

Justin: He did better than you did in that department.

Noah: Like you're one to talk.

Harold: I'm the only guy on this team who's been in a relationship.

Justin: Not true. I dated Izzy, remember?

Noah: Who dumped you.

Justin: She just can't appreciate that I need some beauty time.

Harold: Justin, it's not natural for a guy to call himself beautiful.

Justin: That's what the ugly guys say.

**Girls**

Katie is crying while holding a pillow to her chest and Sadie is trying to comfort her

Sadie: Please stop crying, Katie!

Katie: I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because Ezekiel gave up the game for me.

Courtney: It really takes a lot for a guy to give up the game for a girl.

Bridgette: I can't believe he did that for you.

Katie glares at Bridgette

Confessional:

Bridgette: Man, I forgot. Katie realized last night after Ezekiel left for her that I was the third one who voted for her and she still hasn't forgiven me.

Bridgette: I said I was sorry! Sadie voted for you, too!

Katie: Eva threatened to hurt Sadie! You weren't forced to vote for me! If it wasn't for you, Ezekiel would still be here!

Katie starts crying into her pillow again

Eva: Giving up a million dollars is a sign of weakness, especially if it's for love.

Katie: Like you would know, Eva!

Sadie: I bet you've never even kissed a guy!

Eva: I don't need love. It makes you weak.

Courtney: That explains so much about you.

Chris over intercom: Prisoners! Report to the dining hall for today's challenge!

Everyone leaves the cells and go to the dining hall

Chef serves them a pile of mystery meat

Harold: Is this even meat?

Chef shrugs

Noah takes a bite and spits it out

Noah: Ugh! I'm getting tired of this prison food!

Chef: Suck it up, ya big baby.

Chris walks in as everyone starts trying to eat the meat

Chris: Hello, prisoners! I hope you're enjoying today's mystery meat.

Justin puts his fork in his and it's sucked in

Justin: Not exactly my choice of words.

Bridgette: Is this even food?

Chris: Uh…not sure. Anyways, you're all pretty tired of this place, right?

Justin tries to get his fork back but the mystery meat gets his hand

Justin: What do you think?

Chris: Well, it's time to break outa here.

Everyone: YES!

Chris: But, before we start today's challenge, Team Delinquent, since you won the last challenge, here's a little something special for you.

Noah: Where is it?

Leshawna: Not it, her.

Leshawna walks into the dining hall

Chris: Team Delinquent, as of today, Leshawna will be a member of your team.

Leshawna high fives them and hugs Harold, then sits at their table

Chris: Now that Leshawna is back in the game, we can start today's challenge. Follow me to the court yard, if you would.

They all go to the court yard

Chris: Alright, prisoners. It's time to break outa this place.

Eva: Uh, hello? We're only halfway through the season.

Chris: Shut it, Eva. We've hired highly experienced guards for this challenge to stop you guys from escaping at every turn.

Courtney: Duncan's parole officer?

Chris: Him and others, but nonetheless, each team will start in their locked cells and attempt to break out. If you actually manage to escape your cells, you gotta find a way out of the prison and into the court yard. As you can see, there are many places to hide out here.

Chris gestures to the piles of rocks and the benches as well as a bush or two growing between the concrete

Chris: If you get caught by a guard, they'll pin you with a paintball and return you to your cell where you'll stay for the rest of the challenge. If you're actually able to make it out of the prison walls, go stand behind your team flag. Once everyone's either been captured or have escaped the prison, the challenge is over. The team with the most players that have escaped the prison wins the challenge. The losing team will send someone home tonight.

Harold: So we are going to have to spend the rest of the season here?

Chris: We actually spent money to build this prison, Harold. What do you think? Now, to your cells! Oh yeah, and one last thing, if you try to escape the prison using the Escape Tunnel of Shame, you'll instantly be eliminated.

The prisoners groan

They go to their cells and Chef locks each and every one

Chris over intercom: And, begin!

Eva bends her bars right open

Eva goes to Bridgette's cell and bends her bars open

Bridgette: You're helping me? Why?

Eva: We're on the same team. Plus I don't wanna lose this challenge.

Eva breaks the bars on Katie's cell and Katie and Sadie get out

Courtney pokes the wall dividing hers and Eva's cell and it topples over

Courtney: Now I'm kinda glad you knocked the wall over.

Courtney exits through Eva's cell bars

Leshawna takes a hair pin from her hair and picks the lock

Harold is pulling at his cell bars with all his strength

Harold: Ugh! It won't budge!

Harold kicks the cell bars and they fall right off

Harold: I didn't think that would work.

Justin takes his nail file and quickly slashes his lock in half

Justin swings the door open

Justin: Too easy.

Noah is grunting trying to open his cell

Noah: Ugh! Little help, here?

Harold pulls out his nun chucks and hits the cell door, snapping a bar in half

Noah slips out

Noah: Thanks. Now let's go.

Katie and Sadie are hiding under the dining hall table

Katie: Think we'll be safe here?

Sadie: No, we need to keep moving.

They get out and run for the entrance

They look out the window and see Chef's back

Katie and Sadie duck under the window

Katie: We have to find another way outa the prison.

Sadie: I remember Ezekiel saying something about Duncan having an escape hole.

Katie: Let's go.

Harold, Noah and Justin are in Duncan's old cell

Harold pushes out a brick

Harold gets pinned in the face by a paintball

Harold: They found the escape hole.

Harold returns to his cell

Noah knocks out the other three bricks and throws a brick at the guard, knocking him out

Noah and Justin dive through the hole and do a barrel role behind a pile of bricks

Justin: Good job with the guard.

Noah: Thanks. Come on, we need to keep moving.

They start going from pile to pile

Leshawna and Courtney and in the kitchen

Leshawna: What exactly are we doing here?

Courtney: Chris said if we get pinned with a paintball, we're out. So…

Courtney picks up a two trash can lids

Courtney: We use these as shields. That way, we technically won't get hit.

Leshawna: Nice thinking.

Leshawna takes one and the run off

Bridgette somehow made it outside and is running from a hail of paintball fire

Confessional:

Bridgette: Okay…next time I'll try not breaking something over Chef's head.

Bridgette dives into the confessional and slams the door shut as the paintballs keep pinning the door

Bridgette grabs a rock

Chef flings the door open and Bridgette hits him in the face with a rock, knocking him out

Bridgette: Sorry!

Bridgette runs out of the walls and dives behind the team flag

Chris over loudspeaker: Team Convict has 1 member out!

Eva is trying to find a way out of the prison

Eva looks out a crack in the bricks and sees 3 guards

Eva punches the wall and it collapses onto them

Eva runs outside and is pinned by a paintball

Eva: Crap!

Leshawna and Courtney run out the hole past Eva and use the trash can lids to block the paintballs

They make it out of the prison walls and behind their flag

Chris over loudspeaker: Team Delinquent has 2 members out!

Katie and Sadie dive out of Duncan's escape hole and run like hell on wheels out of the prison and to their team flag

Chris over loudspeaker: Team Convict now has 3 members out! Team Delinquent, better hope our guards don't catch your other members!

Justin and Noah keep running from hiding spot to hiding spot

They make a break for the exit and are shot at

Justin hurls Noah out of the prison and behind their flag

Justin leaps off a pile of rocks having the paintball miss him by mere inches

Justin does a barrel roll when he hits the ground and stops rolling behind the flag

Chris comes out of the prison

Chris: Team Delinquent wins once again!

Team Delinquent cheers while Team Convict groans

Chris: Team Convict, twice in a row's really gotta hurt, huh? Anyways, go to the dining hall for lunch, then you got the rest of the day to figure out who's going home.

Everyone goes to the dining hall

Chef serves them sandwiches

Noah: This wouldn't be mystery meat sandwiches, would it?

Chef nods his head

Noah: (sarcastically) Perfect.

Everyone, after much effort, finally finishes their food

Eva stretches

Eva: I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's vote time.

Eva walks away

Bridgette: Girls, we have to vote off Eva.

Katie: Duh.

Sadie: She would've been gone last time if she didn't threaten me.

Bridgette: Okay, so Eva's going home tonight.

Katie: I'm getting revenge for her trying to eliminate me.

**Release**

Chris: Well, today brought out the best worst chances of you guys ever escaping this prison. Anyways, if you do not receive a pair of handcuffs, you must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers, and you can't come back. The first pair of handcuffs goes to…Bridgette.

Chef slaps them onto Bridgette's wrists

Chris: Sadie.

Chef slaps them onto Sadie's wrists

Chris: The last pair of handcuffs go to…

Katie and Eva glare at each other

Chris: …Katie.

Chef slaps them onto her wrist

Chris: Eva, sorry, you're done like dinner.

Eva punches Chris in the face

Eva: You just eliminated your strongest competitor, I hope you realize that.

Eva leaves and gets in the Getaway Car of Losers and it takes off

Katie: Revenge is a real bitch, huh?

Bridgette: Eva's always saying how she's gonna get revenge, but she never does.

Sadie: I can't believe she's finally gone.

They leave and go back to their cells

Courtney: No Eva?

Bridgette: Just got eliminated. Again.

Courtney: YES! No more Eva!

Leshawna: If it wasn't for Eva, you would've never gotten outa your cell.

Courtney: So? Her loss is my gain.

Bridgette: I just can't believe Chris forced her onto my team in the first place.

Sadie: I can't believe Chris even let her back into the game.

Katie: I just hope she never competes again after what she did to Ezekiel.

Courtney: Uh, he did that to himself to save you.

Katie: Yes, but it's still Eva's fault that Ezekiel's gone.

The screen flashes to Chris standing in front of the prison

Chris: Well, Eva's been eliminated. Again. We've now got 8 prisoners left. What will happen next time? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Votes**

Bridgette: I can't believe you forced Sadie to vote for her best friend, and in effect eliminated Ezekiel! You're even worse than Heather, Eva. See ya.

Katie: You eliminated my boyfriend, Eva. You're going down.

Sadie: I can't believe what you tried to do to Katie, Eva. Bye.

Eva: I know I'm going home, but I still vote for Katie.


	14. The Soccer Match

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 14: The Soccer Match

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, Leshawna returned to the game and joined Team Delinquent, then were given the challenge to escape the prison. In the end, Team Delinquent got 4 members out of the prison to Team Convict's 3, meaning Team Delinquent once again won the challenge, and it was goodbye Eva. Again. We're down to 8 prisoners. Who will be eliminated next? Find out tonight on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Harold: I can't believe they finally voted off Eva.

Noah: She's as strong as Heather is evil.

Justin: That's an understatement.

Harold: I'm just glad Chris let Leshawna back into the game.

Noah: She's only gonna distract you, you know.

Justin: Yeah. Look where it got Ezekiel.

Harold: I'm not going to get distracted by love. If anything, I bet I'll get farther than both of you in this game. Heck, I got farther than both of you guys both seasons.

Noah: First season was a fluke. Sports aren't my forte.

Justin: And I need to keep my face looking beautiful.

Noah: Which is exactly why you were eliminated last season.

Justin: Yes, and you got eliminated last season for trying to betray your own alliance.

Noah: Must we live in the past?

Harold: C'mon, guys. If we keep fighting, the girls are gonna eliminate all of us come the merge.

Justin: And what makes you say that?

Noah: Justin, can you seriously not count?

Harold: There are 5 girls here and 3 guys. We have to eliminate some girls.

Justin: I say we eliminate Leshawna.

Harold: We are not going to vote off my girlfriend!

Justin: I'm just saying if we lose, Courtney's a stronger competitor than Leshawna.

Noah: Then we'll just need one more elimination win. That way our team will be able to survive until the merge.

Harold: I guess I made the better choices with picking my team. We've only lost two members, and they've lost four members. We're dominating this game.

Noah: I really hope you didn't just jinx us.

**Girls**

Courtney yawns and wakes up

Courtney: I can't believe Eva's finally gone. It's like a dream come true.

Leshawna: I'm just glad she was eliminated the day I came back. Otherwise I woulda had to mess her up.

Bridgette: I'm glad she's finally gone. I had to wait for her to fall asleep every night since her cell is between mine and Courtney's.

Courtney: I wish she didn't even get back into the game. She's a total psycho.

Sadie: She's even crazier than Izzy.

Katie: Just be happy she's gone and hope Chris doesn't torture us by returning her a second time.

Chris over intercom: All prisoners report to the dining hall for breakfast.

Leshawna: Speak of the devil.

They all go to the dining hall

Chef serves them stale cereal

Justin: Ugh! If today's a reward challenge, it better be a good one.

Chris walks in

Chris: I'm glad you just said that, Justin, because today IS a reward challenge!

The prisoners cheer

Chris: Today's challenge is a soccer game!

Bridgette: Uh, Chris, we're down two members.

Chris: I'm perfectly aware of that, Bridgette. Team Delinquent, you'll have to sit out two members for the challenge.

Courtney and Leshawna: I'll sit out.

Chris: Coolio. First team to 10 points wins the reward, and you're all pretty tired of Chef's food, right?

Chris ducks as a cup flies out of the kitchen

Chris: Well, today's reward is a five star dinner with fresh bought ingredients for the winning team. The losing team, however, will have to spend the night going hungry in their cells.

Bridgette takes a bite of her cereal and her face goes blank and she spits it onto the floor

Bridgette: Going hungry is better than this food.

Bridgette gets hit in the face by a cup and falls out of her seat

Bridgette: Ow!

Chef: Just be lucky I didn't throw a knife, cry baby!

Chris: Alright, let's get out of the dining hall before Chef seriously hurts someone.

They go to the court yard to find two goals across from each other

Chris: Alright. Each team, pick a goalie.

Bridgette: I'll do it.

Harold: No ball's getting past me.

They stand in front of the goals

Chris: Alright! Each goal is worth 1 point! First team with 10 points wins the challenge!

Chris throws the ball into the middle of the field

Chris: GO!

Justin runs in front of it and slams his foot into it

It flies past Katie and Sadie

Bridgette jumps and kicks the ball back, flying across the court yard and slamming into Justin's face

The ball bounces past Noah and Harold dives to block it but it gets through

Chris: Team Convict has scored their first point!

Justin kicks the ball into the air and roundhouses it into Bridgette

Justin: That's for the face shot!

Bridgette punts the ball back out

Sadie bounces it over with her head

Katie catches it with her foot and kicks it

Noah runs to it and turns around

It bounces off his back

Justin kicks it

It hits Sadie, taking it with her

Sadie slams into Katie and then slam into Bridgette

Chris: Team Delinquent has 1 point!

Katie grabs the ball

Katie tosses it into the air

Katie jumps off the goal and kicks it higher into the air

It starts falling down

Sadie kicks the ball towards the goal

It flies right past Justin and Noah

It slams into Harold's nuts

Harold falls over

Noah kicks the ball back

Confessional:

Sadie: Okay, I'll admit I'm a bit chubby…but there are some advantages to it.

Sadie deflects the ball with her stomach

It sails right over Harold's head and into the goal

Chris: Team Convict now has 2 points.

Noah grabs the ball and kicks it to Justin

Justin kicks the ball

Katie kicks at it but the ball knocks into her foot and makes her fall out as it keeps going

Bridgette dives for it but misses it

Chris: Point 2 for Team Delinquent.

Bridgette takes the ball and tosses it to Sadie

Sadie kicks it past Noah

Justin slams his foot into it and sends it back

Katie runs and kicks the ball past Justin

It hits Harold in the face, knocking him over and landing into the goal

Chris: Team Convict; 3 points.

Justin kicks the ball at Katie

Katie punches it and seriously hurts her hand

It flies into the air

Noah jumps onto Justin's back when he bends over and leaps off

Noah jumps off and rams the ball down with his forehead

The ball bounces through Sadie's legs

It flies past Katie's foot when she tries to kick

It flies right between Bridgette's legs and into the goal

Chris: Team Delinquent; 3 points.

Bridgette: Oh, it's on now, boys!

Chris: We're down to the final round; Team Delinquent and Team Convict are tied at 9 points each! This is the final play!

Bridgette tosses the ball to Katie

Katie kicks it at full strength

Justin kicks it and it flies into the air

Justin picks up and throws Noah at it

Noah slams his forehead into the ball and flings it down

Sadie deflects it with her stomach and sends it into Noah's nuts before he lands

The ball bounces to Katie who kicks it

It flies to Harold

Confessional:

Harold: At that moment, this is the exact thought that came to my mind: Eye of the Tiger, Strength of a Wrestler, Spirit of a House Cat and Brain of a Squirrel. Not sure why about that last one, though.

Harold pulls his foot back

Harold slams the ball and flings it back across the field

It flies between Katie and Sadie so fast their hair things fly off

It slams into Bridgette and rips both through the goal net

Chris: Team Delinquent-

Bridgette: Not so fast!

Bridgette stands up, holding the ball

Chris: It's still on!

Bridgette throws the ball in

Katie kicks it from behind over her head and kicks it in front of her while it's in mid air

It flies past Justin

Noah jumps in front of it and deflects it with his shoulder, knocking him to the ground and stopping the ball

Justin kicks it at Bridgette

Bridgette kicks it right back and hits Justin in the nuts with it

It bounces away as Justin falls over holding his crotch

Sadie kicks the ball and it knocks Noah back down when he stands up

It bounces back to Katie

Katie kicks the ball at Harold and slams right into his nuts

He falls over and it bounces back

Katie: Bridgette, it's all yours!

Bridgette runs up and kicks the ball

It sails right over Harold and into the goal net

Chris: The winners, for the first time in a long time, Team Convict!

Team Convict cheers

Chris: Team Delinquent, you finally lost a challenge.

The guys groan

Chris: Alright. Team Convict, you win the five star dinner. Team Delinquent will go hungry tonight. We'll get you guys some ice packs and then you gotta vote which prisoner has to spend the night in the security cell.

**Dining Hall**

Chef serves Team Convict mashed potatoes made from real potatoes, freshly cooked chicken and gravy that melts in your mouth

Bridgette: Oh, man! I never want to stop eating this stuff!

Chris walks by holding a plate of the same stuff

Chris: Dig in. Chef made plenty, so feel free to go back for seconds.

Chef walks by Team Delinquent and drops plates of stale food in front of them

Leshawna: Uh, I thought we weren't gonna eat.

Chef: Yeah, well apparently my food is worse than going hungry, so your punishment is my food!

Chef laughs evilly as the team groans

Noah: Chris…where are…those…ice packs…?

Chris walks by them and drops ice packs right on their nuts, making them yelp

Chris: Alright guys. Finish dinner, then Team Delinquent will choose the prisoner who has to spend a night in the cell.

Leshawna: Uh, what exactly is the security cell?

Chris: Oh yeah, you guys aren't allowed to watch the show. It's kinda like an elimination, only the one who was voted for spends the night in a max security cell.

Leshawna: Well that sucks.

Bridgette: Seconds please!

Katie and Sadie: Thirds!

**Votes**

Harold: I vote for Courtney. I could never vote for Leshawna, even though both sat out in the challenge.

Justin: I vote for Leshawna. This was her second challenge at the prison and she didn't do a thing.

Noah: Courtney.

Leshawna: Did you see how my Harold did during that game? Anyways, I vote for Noah. He got knocked out more times than I could count.

Courtney: Harold. If it wasn't for him, we may have actually won this challenge.

**Prison**

Chris walks in on Team Delinquent in the dining hall

Chris: Alright, prisoners. In front of each of you is a box. When I tell you to open it, that's what you do, obviously. If you have a pair of handcuffs in the box, you're spending a night in the cell. Open them up.

They open their boxes

Courtney: Ugh! What's wrong with you people? I chose to sit out!

Chef walks in and slaps handcuffs onto her wrists

Chef: Shut it!

Courtney glares at her team as Chef takes her away

Chris: Alright, now scram.

They leave and go to their cells

**Girls**

Bridgette: Oh…I can't believe how good that food was.

Sadie: Whoever knew Chef could actually cook?

Katie: I think I gained 10 pounds from that meal. But after 13 episodes of crud, I wasn't gonna let that food go.

Bridgette: Tell me about it.

Bridgette yawns

Bridgette: Sleep's calling. Night girls.

Katie & Sadie: Night Bridgette.

Bridgette rolls over and falls asleep as Leshawna walks in

Leshawna: Sup girls?

Sadie: Where's Courtney?

Leshawna: Got voted into the security cell.

Katie: Sucks to be her.

The screen goes to Chris rummaging through Chef's fridge

Chris: I know he hid the cake in here somewhere…

The camera guy coughs and Chris bangs his head on the fridge

Chris: Chef! I wasn't-

Chris turns around

Chris: Oh, thank god. Thought you were Chef.

The camera gestures at the camera

Chris: Oh yeah. Team Convict finally pulled ahead and won a challenge for once. Will Team Delinquent win another elimination challenge and put Team Convict to shame one last time? My money's on it. Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

Chef: What are you doing in my kitchen!

Chris yelps and runs


	15. Killing Spree

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 15: Killing Spree

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, we put our prisoners through the ultimate test of skill: a soccer game. In the end, Team Convict finally rose out of the ashes of loser town after they beat Team Delinquent in the final tie breaker round. Team Convict scored a much enjoyed five star dinner while Team Delinquent voted Courtney into the security cell. Today's the last challenge the prisoners will have as a team, and today's loser will hate their team members for not letting them into the merge. Who will be eliminated next? Find out tonight on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Noah: I'm pretty sure this is gonna be the last challenge we have together as a team.

Harold: What makes you say that?

Noah: Dude, we started with 14 contestants for this season, and after this elimination, we'll be down to 7 people left.

Justin: And we gotta make sure we win today's challenge. Otherwise, it may just be 2 guys against 5 girls.

Noah: Then we'll really have to try and pull ahead.

Harold: We either have to make sure we win this challenge, or eliminate one of our girls.

Justin: I say we need to win the challenge. The other team is all girls, which will start evening the odds.

Noah: Huh. Behind that innocent and in your own words, "beautiful", face, there really is a brain back there.

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie are still sleeping from the dinner

Bridgette is drifting in and out of sleep

Courtney: Ugh…I really could've used that dinner last night. I'm starving.

Leshawna: Uh, what happened to you being in the security cell?

Courtney: Chef let me out like an hour after he put me in. But, man I'm starving!

Leshawna: Girl, I forgot how bad Chef's cooking was. I shoulda just stayed outa the game.

Courtney: It would've been one less competitor that I'd have to go through.

Bridgette finally officially wakes up

Bridgette: Man…I slept like a baby.

Leshawna: You've been out cold since last night.

Bridgette: I'm still full from that dinner.

Courtney: Then can I have your breakfast? I'm starving.

Bridgette: Depends on the breakfast.

Katie and Sadie yawn and sit up

The cell doors of both the guys and girls mysteriously open up

**Guys**

Noah: What's with the freaky door opening?

Harold walks out

Harold: Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving.

Harold leaves the cell block and goes to the corridor

He reaches the dining hall but no one is there

Harold: Hello? Chef? Where's break-

Harold gets hit in the back of the head with a tranq ball and is dragged away

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie leave their cells and head to the dining hall

They start to turn the corner and see a figure drag Harold down a corridor

Sadie nearly screams but Katie covers her mouth

Katie: If you scream, we'll be just as dead as Harold. There's a killer in the prison!

Killer: Got that right!

Sadie screams and Katie runs

He hits Sadie with a tranq ball and drags her away

Katie runs screaming back to the girls cells, scaring the heck out of them

Courtney: Why are you screaming?

Katie: Killer…Sadie…terror!

Courtney: There's no way that there's a killer in the prison, Katie.

Bridgette: If there's not, then why isn't Sadie with her?

Courtney: Uh…

Katie: I'm…telling the…truth! Sadie got…caught!

Leshawna leaves her cell

Leshawna: C'mon. We'll teach that killer to hunt us down.

Katie leaves with Leshawna

**Guys**

Justin: Harold's been gone for a while.

Noah: He's probably still eating.

Justin: I think one of us needs to go check on him.

Noah: You're idea, you go.

Justin sighs and leaves

There is a knocking at the cell block door

Noah pokes his head out of his cell and sees a figure

Noah: Gah!

Noah dive bombs into the wall of Duncan's cell just below the blocks that come out

Noah: I thought…it was…higher…

Noah is dragged away by the figure

Justin goes to the dining hall

Justin: Harold? Where are you?

Justin goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge

Justin: Hey, cake.

Justin takes a piece and eats it

Justin looks around and takes the whole cake

Justin: Chef makes a mean cake.

Justin gets hit in his back with a tranq ball and is dragged away

**Girls**

Katie: I'm not so sure about this, Leshawna.

Leshawna: As long as you're with me, you're perfectly safe.

Leshawna's stomach growls

Leshawna: Let's hit the kitchen.

Leshawna starts to turn the corner when Katie grabs her arm and pulls her back

Leshawna: What's you're-

Katie puts her hand over Leshawna's mouth and shushes her

They hear sort of a scraping sound

Katie: *whispering* I think the killer just got something else!

Leshawna looks around the corner

Justin's body is dragged around a corner

Leshawna: Snap, girl. You were right.

Katie: I have to find Sadie!

Leshawna: Girl, if she's been caught by the killer, she's already done for.

Katie: But if I don't do something, Sadie will be-

A tranq ball bursts on the wall between them, making them both yelp and jump away

They both look at the figure who steps into the light

Leshawna: You!

Katie: What are you doing?

The figure hits both with a tranq ball and drags them away

Courtney and Bridgette are the only ones left

Bridgette: None of them have come back yet.

Courtney: What do you think happened to them?

Bridgette: I'm guessing they got caught by whoever is out there.

Courtney pulls two trash can lids out from under her bed

Courtney tosses one to Bridgette

Courtney: Whatever the killer is using, maybe these will help.

The leave the girl's block

**Dining Hall**

Courtney and Bridgette go to the dining hall

Bridgette: Where is everyone?

Courtney gasps

Courtney: Drag marks!

Courtney points to a corner where makeup is smeared on the floor

Courtney & Bridgette: Justin.

They head around the corner and the drag marks lead to the front door

Bridgette tries to open it

Bridgette: The door's locked.

Courtney: Stand back.

Bridgette moves away from the door

Courtney runs and jump kicks the handle

The door flies off

They walk outside and it's dark

Courtney: What the- it's morning!

Bridgette: The sun probably hasn't come up yet.

A tranq ball flies past them

Courtney: RUN!

They start running away from the direction of the tranq ball

One pins Courtney's leg

Courtney falls over

Courtney: I'm hit!

Bridgette: Courtney!

Courtney: Go on without-

Courtney gets hit with a tranq ball on the back of her head

Courtney completely goes unconscious

Bridgette: Courtney!

A tranq ball flies past Bridgette

Two more start flying at her

Bridgette puts up her shield and blocks both tranq balls

The mist goes onto her face

Bridgette: Ugh…this gas is like…knock out gas…

Bridgette blocks three more and the mist covers her face

Bridgette's vision blurs up

She falls over and blacks out

**Storage Shed**

Bridgette's vision starts coming back

Bridgette: Unh…where am I…?

Bridgette's eyes focus in and she sees the rest of the prisoners tied up

Bridgette: What the heck is going on?

Bridgette tries to move but realizes she is tied up as well

Bridgette: Can someone please tell me what the heck's going on?

The door swings open and the figure walks in

Bridgette screams

The figure turns on the light

Bridgette continues to scream, then cracks open her eye

Bridgette stops screaming

Bridgette: Chef?

Chris walks in behind Chef

Chris: That's right, Bridgette!

Bridgette: What the heck is wrong with you guys?

Chef claps his hands, making the others wake up

Chris: It was your guys' challenge to try and outlast everyone else while everyone was being "killed".

Chris puts air quotes around "killed"

Chris: And since Bridgette outlasted everyone else, she wins the challenge for Team Convict!

Team Convict drowsily cheer

Chef unties them and takes them outside

Chris: Alright, prisoners. Head to the dining hall for breakfast, then Team Delinquent will pick their favorite loser and send them home.

**Dining Hall**

Chef serves then burgers

Bridgette: These wouldn't happen to be mystery meat burgers, would they?

Chef: You're darn right, they are!

Bridgette groans

Harold: I can't believe I got hit first.

Noah: I swear they resealed the hole Duncan made with the blocks. Otherwise I wouldn't have been shot.

Justin: And I wish I didn't get hungry. But that cake was good.

Courtney: If we have to eliminate someone, I say it should be the first one who got hit.

Courtney glares at Harold

Harold: Like you did any better!

Courtney: Yes, I did! I lasted longer than you!

Harold: But you still got hit! If anything, you should go home! It was your fault we lost!

Courtney: My fault?

Harold: You were the last one hit! The team was depending on you and you let us down!

Justin: And Leshawna was trying to help the other team.

Leshawna: I was trying to help Katie find her friend, okay? What does that have to do with the challenge?

Justin: You went down along with Katie.

Leshawna: And? If anything, I worsened their odds!

Noah: Guys, drop the arguing for the elimination ceremony, alright?

They all nod their heads

Chris walks in

Chris: Team Convict, be gone. We have a little Delinquent that has to go.

Team Convict leaves for their cells

**Release**

Chris: Alright, prisoners. If you do not receive a pair of handcuffs, you must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers, and you can't come back. The first pair goes to…Courtney.

Chef slaps them onto Courtney's wrists

Chris: Noah.

Chef slaps them onto Noah's wrists

Chris: Leshawna.

Chef slaps them onto Leshawna's wrists

Chris: The final pair of handcuffs goes to…

Justin and Harold are glaring at each other

Chris: To whoever wins the tie breaker.

Harold & Justin: Tie breaker?

Chris: Yeah. You both got equal votes. The tie breaker is this.

Chef wheels in a cart with mystery meat on it

Harold: Mystery meat?

Chris: Yep. Whoever can down their mystery meat first wins.

Justin: What exactly does this have to do with the challenge we had?

Chris: Nothing. The mystery meat was piling up.

Chef gives them each a spoon

Chef: Dig in.

They both stick the spoons in and are sucked into the meat

Justin: Uh…I'm not sure I can do this.

Harold: Yeah. Think of all the calories. It'll make your pecks all flabby.

Justin: No!

Harold throws Justin's plate and stuffs the meat on his down his throat

Harold coughs up the spoon

Harold: Ugh…gross.

Chris tosses the handcuffs to Harold

Justin: I hope you guys realize what you just did. Now you guys are stuck against 5 girls once the merge hits. I'd be amazed if you guys even last the next two eliminations.

Justin leaves through the Escape Tunnel of Shame and gets into the Getaway Car of Losers and it takes off

Chris: And with that elimination, we are down to 7 prisoners. Next episode, those prisoners are on their own! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Votes**

Harold: Justin, you tried to turn the blame onto Leshawna. You're going down.

Justin: I vote for Leshawna. She was trying to help the other team.

Noah: Harold. He was the first one hit.

Courtney: Harold! He was trying to turn the blame to me when it was his fault we lost! He got shot first!

Leshawna: Justin.


	16. Free For All Racing

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 16: Free For All Racing

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, a mysterious figure hunted down our prisoners all morning, making them scared out of their minds once they left their cells. Harold was the first to fall, followed by Sadie, Noah, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Courtney, and Bridgette who never actually got hit, like Noah, though the tranq ball gasses knocked her out. The mysterious figure turned out to be Chef, and Team Convict finally won an elimination challenge, meaning goodbye Justin. Strangely enough, this was the second time Justin was elimination 9th (which I just now realized). We're down to 7 prisoners and, to tell you the truth, I'm getting tired of teams. Who will be eliminated next? Find out on tonight's episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Noah: I can't believe we voted off Justin.

Harold: I know I was mad at him, but now we're down to 2 guys and 5 girls.

Noah: We're really gonna have to pull out all the stops.

Harold: I just can't believe we let it get this far.

Noah: We need to form an alliance, Harold.

Harold: So you can try and double cross me again? No thanks.

Noah: Look, I'm sorry about last time. But if we don't get our act together, the girls are gonna cream us.

Harold: Fine. But We're only alliance during the votes.

Noah: That's all I'm asking.

Harold: But try and betray me this time and you're going down.

Confessional:

Noah: Last time was a mistake. I shouldn't have tried to betray Harold.

Confessional:

Harold: I'm no idiot. I know Noah's gonna betray me. But, he has a point. The girls will cream us unless we get our act together.

**Girls**

Bridgette: I think I'm still woozy from that tranq gas.

Courtney: Just be happy you weren't hit. I still can't feel my leg.

Leshawna: You girls are lucky you won again. We had to eliminate Justin last night.

Katie: Uh, doesn't that mean there are 2 guys and 5 girls left?

Sadie: So?

Courtney: We have the votes to knock the guys right out of the game.

Bridgette: Didn't think of that.

Leshawna: If we eliminate Noah and Harold, we can make sure a girl wins this season.

Courtney: Then we gotta make sure we vote off a guy next elimination.

Chris over intercom: All prisoners, please report to the dining hall.

Everyone goes to the dining hall

Chris: As you all know, there are officially 7 of you left; half of what we started the season with. And, I'm getting tired of teams, so as of this point, all teams are officially dissolved.

Everyone: Yes!

Chris: Alright then. Finish breakfast and meet me in the courtyard.

Chef serves them some sort of eggs

Noah: I'd rather not risk the eggs.

Noah pushes the plate away

Chef: Eat up, scrawny kid! You'll never grow muscles if ya don't eat!

Noah: I'm not even sure if that's food.

Chef: If it's edible, it's food!

Noah pokes it with his fork and it doesn't even go through

Noah: Yeah, this isn't food.

Chef stuffs it into Noah's mouth and forces him to swallow

Chef: It is now.

Chef walks away laughing an evil laugh

Noah runs to the trash can and hurls it up

Confessional:

Noah: Man…Chef is EVIL!

Everyone eventually finishes, vomits in the trash like Noah, then go to the courtyard

Leshawna: Yo Chris, what's with the curtain?

Chris: I'll get to that. First of all congratulations to you all for making it to the halfway point in the competition. And, you're all wondering what's behind this curtain, right?

Harold: Just give us the freaking challenge already!

Chris: Fine.

Chris claps his hands

Chef walks out holding a torch, throws it onto the curtain and it burns up

A large Go Kart track is revealed

Chris: We've been planning this challenge for a while! First off, everyone get a Go Kart.

They all go over to the go karts

Katie: There's no doubles?

Chris: No. You'll just have to race separately.

Harold and Courtney are fighting over the number 1 kart

Bridgette takes the kart while they're fighting

Chef comes in and pulls Courtney and Harold away from each other

They all get into a kart

Chris walks onto a platform over the starting line

Chris: Alright then! Here's how it'll go! You can bump into people as hard as you like, trying to force them to spin out. Once you spin out, you're literally out. The last person still yet to spin out wins today's reward. The last person to spin out ends up in the security cell for the night.

Noah: Uh, wouldn't the first person who spins out have to spend the night in the cell?

Chris: We thought of that. First person to spin out has to eat _all _of the un eaten food Chef has made throughout this season.

Confessional:

Bridgette: Oh man, where's Owen when you need him?

Courtney: And what exactly is today's reward?

Chris: Last person to not spin out doesn't have to eat Chef's disgusting food for the rest of the season. Instead, they will enjoy five star food courtesy of Chef. Just ask the previous Team Convict, they know it's a good reward.

Katie: I'm still losing the weight from that dinner.

Chris: Alright, then. Anymore questions?

Harold raises his hand

Chris: Good! Let the Free For All Racing begin!

Chris shoots a gun blank into the air

Everyone takes off

Harold and Noah are trailing behind everyone

Noah: Harold! We need to make everyone else spin out!

Harold: Duh!

Harold speeds ahead around a corner and rams into Courtney's kart

Courtney nearly spins out

Courtney: Oh, it is ON!

Courtney rams into the side of Harold's kart, making him slam into the wall

Courtney keeps against him, grinding his kart against the prison wall

Courtney turns just before a wall and Harold crashes into it

Harold: Aw, man!

Chef walks up wearing a guard uniform and brandishing a night stick

Chef: You can come the easy way or the hard way.

Harold goes with Chef to the dining hall

Courtney speeds ahead in front of Katie and Sadie

Katie and Sadie looks at each other and grin

Katie and Sadie drive up to Courtney's kart and slams into it on both sides

Courtney: Hey! Lay off!

Katie: Whatever you say!

They both brake and send Courtney careening into a wall

Courtney: I'm gonna get you!

Katie and Sadie turn away from Courtney

Leshawna and Bridgette are fighting each other for first place

Bridgette slams into Leshawna's kart, sending her against the wall

Leshawna drives to ram Bridgette's kart

Bridgette slams on the brakes

Leshawna slams into the wall

Bridgette: See ya!

Bridgette takes off

Harold explodes out the door with an extended gut

Harold: No! I can't take it anymore!

Harold runs for the Escape Tunnel of Shame

Chef throws his night stick and hits Harold on the back of the head

Chef drags him back to the dining hall

Katie and Sadie screech around a corner

Sadie spins out on the turn

Sadie: Go on without me, Katie!

Katie nods her head and goes on

Noah, Bridgette and Katie catch up to each other on the home stretch

Noah: No way I'm going into that cell!

Bridgette: Says you!

Bridgette rams into Noah

Noah rams right back, knocking Bridgette into Katie and Katie into the wall

Katie brakes and comes up next to Noah with Bridgette on the other side

Katie: Bridgette! Squeeze play!

Bridgette nods her head

They turn slightly away from Noah then turn back to ram him at the same time

Noah brakes and Katie and Bridgette slam into each other

Noah rams into both from behind (WITH HIS KART), sending them forward

They both ram into each other again

They brake and slam into Noah, sending him spiraling into the wall

Noah: Ah, nuts!

Bridgette: So wait, that means on of us is-

Katie: YAAAAAAAAARGH!

Katie rams into Bridgette, sending her through the wall

Bridgette turns around and back through the wall

Bridgette: Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?

Bridgette rams into Katie

Katie rams back

Harold, once again, explodes out the dining hall door

Harold: I'm gonna…oh no!

Harold hurls at the track

It lands as a puddle in front of Katie and Bridgette

Both slam on the brakes

Katie loses control and slams into Bridgette

Bridgette speeds ahead and Katie loses control

Katie slams into the wall several times

Katie finally regains control…

…just as she crashes into the wall

Chris: And Bridgette wins the challenge!

Bridgette: Whoo-hoo!

Bridgette brakes and turns towards the track

Chris: Bridgette, since you won the challenge, you never have to eat Chef's disgusting food for the rest of the time you're in the season.

Bridgette: Oh yeah!

Chris: And, since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you keep racing. Plus, I really don't want to clean up the track.

Bridgette: Sweet!

Chris: As for the rest of you losers, once Bridgette is done racing, you'll all have to clean up the track!

Everyone groans

Chef walks out the dining hall door with Harold on a gurney

Chef: Apparently, we should never do this again.

Noah: Is Harold gonna be eliminated because of this?

Chris: Nah, he'll just have to spend the night in the hospital.

Confessional:

Noah: If Harold gets eliminated, I'll be down an alliance member. I can't lose him.

Chris: Alright then. Prisoners, to the dining hall. Bridgette, just come whenever.

Bridgette drives by the group holding a thumbs up, then drives away

Everyone (except Bridgette, Harold and Katie) go to the dining hall

Chef serves them some sort of mystery meat steak

Sadie pokes it with her fork and it jumps

Sadie: Ah! Chef, I think this is still alive.

Chef: Shut it! Be glad you're not Harold!

Sadie gulps and bites the steak

Sadie tosses it to the trash can and it screams

Confessional:

Sadie: Something is seriously wrong with Chef's food. That thing screamed when I threw it in the trash can!

Bridgette finally comes in with all her hair blown back

Bridgette: Alright, where's my five star dinner?

Chef puts a prime rib steak in front of her with mashed potatoes and gravy

Chef: Eat up.

Bridgette takes a bite and nearly faints

Confessional:

Bridgette: I doubt Chef is the one making that five star food, but if he is, I won't doubt it if it means I don't get the food anymore.

Noah sees Chef walking towards him

Noah takes the steak and sticks it underneath the table

Chef walks up to him

Noah: Excellent, Chef. Well done.

Chef: Glad you feel that way, Noah.

Chef drops another steak on his plate

Chef: Now eat up!

Chef walks away and Noah groans

Confessional:

Noah: I'm eventually going to have to succumb to the food Chef makes, but I can hold out. (stomach roars) Trust me.

Leshawna pokes at the steak and it swallows her fork

Leshawna: Bridgette, can I have some food?

Bridgette scrapes half the mashed potatoes onto her plate

Leshawna: Thanks.

Bridgette keeps eating her steak

Chef walks back in from outside with Harold

Courtney: I thought he was in the hospital.

Chef: Turns out he just really needed a bathroom break.

Harold: I'm all better now. As long as I don't have to eat all that food again.

Chef: The hospital did forbid me from giving Harold the regular food, so he'll also be enjoying the food like Bridgette.

The others (except Bridgette) groan

Later that night everyone returns to their cells

Chris: Well, the teams have finally been dissolved. Who's gonna be eliminated first from the final 7? Find out next time on another episode of Total Drama Prison!


	17. Prison Diving

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 17: Prison Diving

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, we were left with 2 guys against 5 chicks. The prisoners participated in a go kart challenge in which Harold was the first to spin out. He tried to escape a few times and ended up going to the hospital. In the end, Bridgette won the reward, never having to eat Chef's disgusting food again, instead being able to enjoy five star food every day. And, to prevent a potential law suit, neither does Harold. Katie had to spend the night in our luxurious security cell, meaning she had to be separated from Sadie for a whole night. Who will be eliminated next? Find out tonight on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Harold is still puking in his toilet

Noah: It was really that bad?

Harold: Most of that food tasted worse than dog crap!

Noah: How do you know how dog crap tastes like?

Harold & Noah: Duncan.

Harold throws up into the toilet again

Harold: Ugh…that was really nasty.

Noah: I'm just glad I'm not your stomach right now.

Harold: If Owen were here, he'd have survived that torture and asked for seconds.

Noah: No doubt.

**Girls**

Sadie is crying into her pillow

Bridgette: Why are you crying?

Sadie: Katie's locked up in the security cell because of you! You just had to win that challenge!

Bridgette: To be perfectly fair, she was the one who started it.

Sadie continues to cry into her pillow

Courtney: It's no use trying to comfort her. Not when Katie's not here.

Sadie wails even louder

Courtney sighs

Courtney: See?

Leshawna: Sadie, if you just wait until breakfast you'll be able to see Sadie again.

Sadie stops crying and sniffs

Sadie: Okay.

Confessional:

Bridgette: Someone actually calmed down Sadie? Even I'm impressed.

Chris over intercom: All prisoners to the dining hall, all prisoners.

Sadie yelps and runs to the dining hall

Katie and Sadie pretty much tackle each other in a hug

Chef serves everyone stale cereal

Chef serves Bridgette and Harold pancakes with syrup

Chef: Dig in, maggots!

Chef walks up to Noah

Noah: Ugh, I'm not eating this.

Chef: Fine. No food for you for the rest of the season.

Noah looks at the bowl, then back at him, then back at the bowl

Noah grabs the bowl and stuffs it in his face

Chef chuckles

Chef: That's what I thought.

Bridgette and Harold are scarfing down their pancakes

Bridgette: I'm really glad I won that reward.

Harold: I'm just glad I get real food.

Chris walks in

Chris: Hello, prisoners!

They all groan

Chris: Once you're all done eating, meet me outside the prison gate for your challenge.

Everyone finishes eating and heads outside

Harold and Noah walk next to Leshawna

Harold: Leshawna, we need you in our alliance. We have to vote out Bridgette.

Leshawna: Why her?

Noah: Because she's won her team a lot of challenges, and she's an extremely tough competitor.

Leshawna: Well, you have a point, but I like Bridgette.

Harold: It would help you better in the game if we vote her off.

Leshawna: Alright.

They all meet up outside the prison

Chris: Alright! Unless you've escaped and checked it out, you haven't realized that this prison is on the edge of a cliff!

Chris points to the cliff edge

Chris then points to a large rock with a bungee cord attached to it

Chris: You guys will be bungee jumping off this 1,500 foot high cliff down to the water below. Once you reach the water, try to grab a pair of handcuffs from the water below and bring it back up. Once you have the handcuffs, you will take them back to Chef and he will give you your next challenge. Bridgette, since you won last challenge, you go first.

Bridgette gulps and straps the bungee cord to her foot

Bridgette leaps off the cliff

Bridgette: Oh man!

Bridgette dives into the water and grabs a pair of handcuffs

Bridgette is flung back up and drops the handcuffs on the way up

Bridgette lands on her butt back on the cliff

Bridgette: Ow! Man, I dropped the cuffs!

Chris: Aw, sucks to be you! Noah, you're up.

Noah straps on the cord and looks over

Noah: Uh…that's a really big drop.

Harold: Just do it, Noah!

Noah nods his head and jumps off

Noah lands in the water and sling shots back out with handcuffs

Noah lands on his face back on the cliff

Noah: Yes! Got some handcuffs!

Chris: Sweet. head to the prison and wait for everyone else with Chef.

Noah leaves for the prison

Chris: Courtney, you're up.

Courtney straps on the bungee cord

Courtney jumps

Courtney: Geronimo!

Courtney lands in the water and snags a pair

Courtney flies back up and hits the rock

Courtney: Got…it…

Chris: Head back to the prison.

Courtney leaves

Chris: Katie, you're up.

Katie straps on the bungee cord

Katie jumps off the cliff

Katie: Holy craaap!

Katie lands in the water and quickly grabs a pair

Katie is shot back up and lands on her stomach

Katie: Ha! Got it!

Chris: Katie, head back to the prison. Sadie, you're up.

Katie leaves and Sadie straps on the bungee cord

Sadie: Look out below!

Sadie leaps off and starts falling

Sadie belly flops the water, causing the water to shoot up even higher than it did with Owen in season one

Sadie is catapulted out of the water and lands on the cliff

Sadie: Got one! Yes!

Chris: Nice water wave. Go ahead and go to the prison. Harold, you're up.

Sadie leaves and Harold straps on the bungee cord

Harold starts a running jump but trips and falls over the edge

Harold lands face first

Harold barely grabs a pair with his finger

Harold flings back up and lands on his face once again

Harold holds up the cuffs

Chris: Alright. Harold, go back to the prison. Leshawna, you're up.

Harold leaves and Leshawna straps on the cord

Leshawna jumps off the cliff

Leshawna dives through the water and grabs a pair of handcuffs

Leshawna flings back up and drops them

Leshawna flings up to the cliff and falls back down

Leshawna grabs the cuffs again and flings back up

Leshawna somehow lands on her feet

Leshawna: Yes! Got the cuffs!

Chris: Alright, Leshawna. Head back to the prison.

Leshawna leaves

Bridgette: Guess I'm up again.

Bridgette straps the cord on and jumps

Bridgette comes back up and lands on her stomach

Bridgette: There were none left!

Chris: That's right, Bridgette. You've lost the first part of the challenge. Now head to the prison.

Everyone gathers in the court yard

Chef: Alright, listen up, maggots! Since Noah won the first challenge, he gets the advantage of an air tube and goggles.

Chef hands them to Noah

Chef presses a button on a remote

The ground opens up to reveal a pool

Chef: Since Bridgette got no handcuffs, she gets the disadvantage of these 5 pound weights.

Chef straps a five pound weight to both of her ankles

Chef: Now, we have placed a ton of little rings on the bottom of the pool. Each of you will dive in at the same time and try to snag as many rings as you can before the time runs out.

Noah: So with the air tube and goggles, that means I don't have to come back up.

Bridgette: And with the weights, it means it'll be harder for me to go up.

Bridgette groans

Chef makes everyone line up in front of the pool

Chef raises a gun into the air and fires it

Everyone leaps into the pool

Harold grabs a ring

Noah swoops his arm through three rings

Courtney kicks Noah to get him away from her ring and she grabs it

Katie and Sadie both grab one

Bridgette and Leshawna swim over each other and reach for the same one

Bridgette snags it and swims away

Leshawna kicks Noah in the stomach to grab a ring he was going for

Everyone for some reason comes back up for air except Noah at the same time

They all dive back in

Bridgette zooms between Katie and Sadie and grabs two rings

Katie and Sadie both grab Harold's legs and pull him away

Katie and Sadie each grab a ring he was going for

Noah and Courtney are fighting each other under water for a ring

Leshawna glides between them and takes the ring

Harold shoots out of the water like a dolphin

Harold lands in fists first

Harold punches Courtney to the floor of the pool and takes the two rings she was after

Chef chuckles as he holds up a remote

Chef presses a button and the pool water electrifies itself, flinging all of them out

Courtney: Ah! What the heck, Chef?

Chef: I blew a whistle, but none of you came up. Present me with your rings.

Harold, Noah and Bridgette hold up three

Courtney, Katie, Sadie and Leshawna each hold up two

Chef: Well, since we have a three way tie for first place, you three, go back in.

Chef takes all the rings and throws them back in

The three dive back in

Noah and Harold keep blocking Bridgette

Confessional:

Harold: Me and Noah decided we had to block Bridgette from getting the rings.

Harold and Noah each grab two rings

Bridgette comes back up for air and comes back down to dive bomb four rings

Harold and Noah swim beneath her before she gets to them and swipes them

Bridgette goes for one and Noah grabs her leg

Bridgette kicks Noah off of her and grabs the ring

Bridgette kicks Harold in the stomach using the weight, making him float back up

Chef electrocutes the pool again

Everyone in it is shot out

Chef: Present your rings!

Noah and Harold have four each

Bridgette holds up one

Chef: Ah, forget it. Scrawny Kid and Nerd Boy win today's challenge and invincibility. Go to the confessional and vote someone off.

**Release**

Chris: Hello, my seven remaining prisoners! If you do not receive a pair of handcuffs, you must immediately go through the Escape Tunnel of Shame to the Getaway Car of Losers, and leave Total Drama Prison for good. The first two pairs goes to, off course, Noah and Harold.

Chef slaps both cuffs onto them

Chris: Sadie.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto her

Chris: Katie.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto her

Chris: Leshawna.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto Leshawna

Chris: Courtney, Bridgette. We're down to two real competitors. The final pair of handcuffs goes to…

Courtney and Bridgette exchange glances

Chris: Too…

Chris starts throwing the cuffs up and catching them

Chris grabs them

Chris: Courtney!

Chris throws the cuffs at Courtney who ducks

Chef catches them and slaps them onto Courtney

Bridgette: What? Why me?

Chris: Yes, yes, it's always a shock.

Noah and Harold look at Bridgette with an evil grin

Bridgette glares back at them

Bridgette leaves through the Escape Tunnel of Shame and gets into the Getaway Car of Losers and it takes off

Chris: And with that, we are down to six prisoners left. What will happen to our prisoners next? Find out on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Votes**

Harold: I vote for Bridgette. She's to tough of a competitor.

Noah: I vote for Bridgette. She's a major threat right now.

Courtney: I vote for Katie. I'm tired of hearing one of them whining in the morning if the other's in the security cell.

Leshawna: Sorry, Bridgette. But you are a major threat right now.

Bridgette: Since I can't vote for either Harold or Noah, I guess I vote for Courtney.

Katie: I vote for Courtney. I'm tired of her pestering me and Sadie every morning.

Sadie: I vote for Leshawna. She's a really tough competitor.


	18. Aftermath III: Eva's Anger Issues

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 18: Aftermath: Eva's Anger Issues

The show opens up with Gwen and Trent sitting on the couch with the TV above them and a couch on both sides

The right couch has Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna, Beth, Cody, DJ, Owen, Duncan, Izzy and Ezekiel

Trent: Hey there, and welcome to the third installment of Total Drama Prison Aftermath!

Gwen just yawns

Trent: What's wrong?

Gwen: Didn't get much sleep.

Trent: Well, come on. We gotta do the show.

Gwen: I'd rather not.

Trent: Is there anything that would motivate you?

Gwen: We getting paid for this gig?

Trent: Yeah.

Gwen: We've got an awesome show for you guys tonight! We got three guests set up to visit us and…uh…

Trent: Just whoever is watching this, don't be mad if it's a little short.

Voice over intercom: Hey, I already told you guys! Aftermath's aren't my forte! *whispers* Just easier than thinking up another challenge. *whispers*

Gwen: _Any_ways, let's welcome back our first guest, Eva!

The audience vaguely cheers as Eva comes out in a straight jacket with two body guards

Trent: I take it she took her second elimination even worse than the first?

The two guards nod their heads

Gwen: So, Eva, how's it feel to be eliminated again?

Eva: It stinks. If I didn't have this straight jacket on, I would've destroyed the prison by now.

Trent: Let's take a look at your second time on Total Drama Prison.

The screen comes on

It shows Eva beating up Duncan, Eva getting sent to the security cell, Eva breaking out of the security cell and then destroying the giant snowman, then getting eliminated a second time

Gwen: I can't believe Duncan lasted that long against you.

Duncan: Hey, she blind sided me!

Gwen: Whatever.

Trent: So what have you been doing since you're elimination?

Eva: Sit in a white room wearing a straight jacket.

Gwen: Wow…that's….really boring.

Eva: Ugh, you don't know the half of it.

Trent: Well, on to the next guest.

Eva's body guards take her to the loser couch

Gwen: Please welcome our next guest, Total Drama's own model, Justin!

The crowd cheers twice as loud as they did for Eva as he comes out

Justin sits on the couch

Trent: So, what have you been doing since your elimination, Justin?

Justin: Signed a few model contracts and really just been relaxing.

Gwen: Would you have stayed in the prison longer if you could've?

Justin: I only would've stayed long enough to even out the guys and girls. Harold and Noah are traitors.

Trent: Yeah, they voted you off just for losing the challenge for your team.

Justin: Yeah, well, they had the right idea making an alliance with each other after my elimination. The guys will really need to pull ahead.

Gwen: That's right. We're really creaming you guys, huh?

Justin: The only reason it came to more girls was because Team Convict went ahead and eliminated all of it's guys. If that didn't happen, we would've had a chance come the merge.

Trent: Well, let's take a look at you experience on Total Drama Prison.

The screen comes on

It shows Justin getting hit by a paintball from Chef, throwing up during the eating challenge, getting beat up in the wrestling challenge, doing a move in the chess challenge, getting hit several times in the dodgeball challenge, Justin throwing Noah behind the team flag then diving behind it himself, getting "killed" by Chef and then, finally, being voted off

Gwen: So, how's it feel to just barely not make it to the merge?

Justin: I say let them battle it out for the million. I lost my chance. And this show is really starting to get on my nerves. Especially Noah.

Trent: Yeah, what's your problem with Noah?

Justin: He hardly does anything in the challenges-

Lindsay: Like you.

Justin: He's always reading a book whenever he can, and he steals my mirrors. On top of that, we just hate each other.

Trent: Well, go ahead and take a seat on the loser couch.

Justin gets up and goes to the loser couch

Gwen: Now, let's welcome everyone's favorite surfer girl, Bridgette!

The crowd cheers but Bridgette doesn't come out

Trent: Uh, where's Bridgette?

Heather realizes Geoff isn't sitting next to her anymore

Heather: Where'd Geoff go?

Ezekiel looks behind the couch

Ezekiel: Found them.

Both are making out behind the couch

Trent and Gwen grab them and pull them to the interview couch

Cody: Can't say you blame them, guys. They haven't seen each other since season 2.

Bridgette and Geoff stop making out

Bridgette: Sorry. I just missed Geoff.

Geoff: Not more than I missed you.

Trent: Alright, before you two start making out again, can we start the questions?

Bridgette: Go ahead.

Gwen: Alright. So, how did you feel about the choices you made while picking your team?

Bridgette: Well, I chose Owen because he won season 1, and, to tell you the truth, I knew he had a lot of potential under that chubby layer of his. Heck, he beat you in an Olympic Sport, Gwen!

Gwen: Yeah, don't remind me.

Bridgette: I chose Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel to help Ezekiel out with winning Katie over. Which worked.

Ezekiel: Thanks for that, eh.

Bridgette: Your welcome. But what I didn't expect was that Ezekiel would give up the game for Katie.

Ezekiel: I just didn't want her to get eliminated because of Eva.

Bridgette: And I chose Duncan because me and Harold talked and said we needed to keep him and Courtney away from each other.

Duncan: And you're gonna pay for that.

Bridgette: Whatever.

Gwen: Well, let's take a look at your experience on Total Drama Prison.

The screen comes on

It shows Bridgette and Harold winning the obstacle course challenge, Bridgette picking her team, Bridgette getting shot by Chef, Bridgette throwing up during the eating challenge, Bridgette fighting it out in the wrestling challenge, Bridgette making a move during the chess match, Bridgette in the dodgeball challenge, Bridgette escaping the prison, Bridgette and Courtney teaming up during the killing challenge, Courtney getting shot, Bridgette getting knocked out by the gas, Bridgette winning the go kart challenge, Bridgette getting the disadvantage in the water challenge, then Bridgette finally getting voted off

Trent: You've really been through a lot on the show. But you were voted off first after the merge.

Bridgette: I made it far because I guess during our many make out sessions, some of Geoff must've rubbed off on me. He did win season 2.

Geoff: Yeah, and don't you guys ever forget it!

Izzy: I can never forget it. I'm the one that got beat by you!

Geoff: Uh, actually, everyone got beat by me.

Cody: Thanks to my alliance.

Geoff: And I'll never forget your help, Cody.

Gwen: Uh, can we get back to Bridgette please?

Geoff: Sorry.

Trent: So, Bridgette, now that you're off the show, anything you plan to do?

Bridgette nods her head

Bridgette then starts making out with Geoff again

Trent: I probably shouldn't have asked that.

Gwen: I saw that coming.

Two interns come in and take Geoff and Bridgette to the loser couch

Trent: Okay, since we still got a little time to fill, let's welcome out our last guest, the writer of Total Drama Island Season 2 and Total Drama Prison…

Geoff: We got a writer?

Gwen: Noveriak!

Noveriak walks out and sits on the couch

He wears blue jeans, white and blue shoes, black shirt that has a picture of Stewie on it, a blue jacket and glasses (yes, this is basically what I wear)

Trent: So…writer…characters…awkward setting.

Noveriak: Yeah, tell me about it.

Gwen: So…any comments on what's to come?

Noveriak: Yes, actually. I'm already decided the winner of this season, the order of which the rest are to be eliminated, and I've already planned ahead into next season, picked the teams and the winner, and have even planned farther ahead into Season 5.

DJ: There's a season 4?

Cody: There's gonna be a season 5?

Noveriak: Hold your horses! We'll have to wait for that to come out! But I will tell you that every person who has been on Total Drama will be returning for season 5. And, on a side note, I started making this series long before I heard anything about Total Drama Reloaded, so, no, there's not much possibility of me making a season 6 after 5. Unless I start getting bored in my free time. Not sure.

Bridgette: So what's season 4 gonna be called?

Noveriak: That, my dear Bridgette, is classified. You'll just have to wait for season 4 to come.

They all groan

Noveriak: The reason I say there may not be a season 6 is because, well, season 5 is supposed to be my "season to end all seasons". Making a season after that would just kinda ruin the hole plan I got set up.

Trent: So, why did you even come out here?

Noveriak: I've said it a few times, and I'll say it again; Aftermath's aren't my forte. Like Noah and sports. We just don't mix.

Gwen: Then why do them?

Noveriak: I just see it easier to make an Aftermath than trying to make up an additional challenge. At first I thought the prison would be a good setting, but after a few episodes, I started running out of ideas. I think it was around episode 9, The Chess Match. Again, you may want a chess board to understand the moves in that.

Trent: So why even continue with the series?

Noveriak: I've always loved the total drama series and I'll never stop loving it. I just like to show who I want to win.

Gwen: So who's gonna win this season, huh?

Noveriak: Sorry, it's classified.

Noveriak: Well, I considered having Bridgette win, but with Geoff winning the previous season, it would be a little corny to have a boyfriend and a girlfriend to win 2 seasons.

Bridgette glares at him

Noveriak: Hey, don't me shooting daggers at me! I didn't choose the teams!

Trent: But you wrote the story! How could you have not chose the teams?

Noveriak: *sighs* I chose the team names, but what I did to pick who was in the season was write everyone's names on little pieces of paper and pull them out. Then I did that again for the teams. Same as season 4 and 5.

Cody: So who's your favorite character?

Noveriak: Well, I can't say that at the moment because it would spoil the winner for season 4, which I can't do. But, once you see the finale for season 4, you'll see who my favorite contestant out of all of them is.

Geoff: So why'd you make me win?

Noveriak: Well, to be honest, I originally wanted someone else to win, but at around the final 8, I realized I couldn't let him win, it would be to obvious. So, as I looked down my team list, I noticed Geoff's name. Cody would've been to obvious due to his alliance, Ezekiel was eliminated first in the first season, so that would be a little corny, and I couldn't let Izzy win since she had returned and it woulda been way to obvious. But Geoff's name kept bugging me…something unexpected. So, Geoff won. And my choice for this season was made about the time of the second aftermath.

Ezekiel: Man, it woulda been nice to win.

Noveriak: Hey, I at least wanted you to reach the final 3. And this season, I wanted to hook you and Katie up. You're elimination was just what I needed. I knew I couldn't eliminate Katie or Sadie at that point, Eva was just too good to eliminate yet, and I wanted to save Bridgette a little while longer.

Heather: So why wasn't I in this season?

Noveriak: Face it Heather. No one likes you. Not even me.

Heather opens her mouth to protest, then closes it

Trent: Wow, you actually made Heather shut up.

Noveriak: Heck, I can do anything with my keyboard. Like this.

Bridgette tackles Geoff off the couch and starts making out with him

Heather stands up

Heather: Uh, what are you doing?

Noveriak grins

Heather leaps off the couch and lands on her face

Heather gets up and walks off stage

Heather falls through a trap door on the floor

Noveriak and the others laugh

Noveriak: See? I can make you guys do anything.

Trent: But can you stop me from doing this?

Trent presses a button on the desk

A hammer swings down and hits Trent into Gwen, then keeps going and knocks both off the couch

Noveriak laughs

Noveriak: You can't get me.

Trent and Gwen get back on the couch

Chef walks in from behind Noveriak

Tyler: Uh, what's Chef doing here?

Chef pulls a paintball gun from behind him

Heather comes out of the trap door

Chef shoots her back down

Noveriak: If you're wonder, at this point, I'm still stalling.

Trent: Well, thanks for coming out to answer a few questions, Noveriak.

Noveriak: No problem. Thanks for having me.

Gwen: Uh, we didn't have much of a choice; you kinda forced yourself upon us with that keyboard of yours.

Noveriak: Just be lucky I decided to do this series, alright?

Gwen shrugs

Noveriak: One last thing before I go. In case you were wondering, I know I wrote a mega crappy first season where I made each episode 2 parts. This series is in no way connected to that. This series is basically continuing from Owen winning season 1.

Owen: Did you write that, too?

Noveriak: Uh, no. I had nothing to do with season 1. But you winning did surprise me.

Owen: Thanks.

Noveriak stands up and leaves

Noveriak walks out to the parking lot towards his car

Noveriak looks towards the cameraman following him

Noveriak: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The winner of Total Drama Prison is-


	19. Trivia Challenge

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 19: Trivia Challenge

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, in the aftermath episode, they interviewed Eva again, Justin and Bridgette. And, for the first time ever, our writer, Noveriak, came out to answer a few questions, though decided to leave us hanging with part of an answer at the end. He did reveal there would be a season 4 and 5, though. Anyways, we're down to 6 prisoners left, and you better be ready for another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Noah: We're doing good; we eliminated our first girl.

Harold: Technically, our third if you count Lindsay and Izzy.

Noah: Whatever. But, and I know you're gonna disagree with me here, I think we should vote of Leshawna.

Harold: Could you explain to me exactly why?

Noah: She's a tough competitor. She made it to the final 5 first season, and almost made it there again last season. The sooner we eliminate her, the more of a chance we have at getting through this season.

Harold: But she's in our alliance.

Noah: Well, we'll just do what I tried to do to last time. We get Courtney to join and get three votes on Leshawna.

Harold: Alright…I'll do it. But I won't like it.

Confessional:

Noah: That was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be.

**Girls**

Katie: I can't believe they voted off Bridgette!

Sadie: I know! She's so nice! Why would anyone vote her off?

Courtney: Isn't it obvious? She was a major threat. Just like first season.

Katie: You! You voted for Bridgette!

Courtney: I did nothing of the sort. I was as shocked as you, believe me. But she is a tough competitor.

Leshawna: Even though me and her are tight, I had to vote for her. She was a threat.

Sadie gasps

Katie: Leshawna? You voted for her?

Sadie: You're going down, Leshawna!

Confessional:

Leshawna: Okay, I'll admit what I helped do to Bridgette was mean, but she was a threat to us. I had to vote her off.

Chris over intercom: All prisoners, please report to the court yard, all prisoners.

Everyone leaves their cells and go to the court yard where there is a large curtain

Chris: Good morning, Prisoners!

Chris walks out in a blue outfit

Harold: What's with the outfit?

Katie: And where's breakfast?

Sadie: Yeah, we're starving!

Chris: You get breakfast after you do the challenge.

Noah: Which is?

Chris pulls out a remote and pushes a button

The curtains pull up to show a podium in front of bleachers

Chris: Now, if you would kindly take a seat on the bleachers, we can begin today's challenge.

Everyone sits on the bleachers

Chris walks up to the podium and pushes a button on it

A desk comes out of the bleachers and stops in front of each of them with a button on it

Chris: Today's challenge will test how well you've paid attention throughout the series; the Total Drama Trivia Challenge!

Everyone groans

Chris: Here's the deal; once I ask a question, hit the button to answer the question. Each question you answer correctly earns you a point, each question you answer incorrectly causes you to lose a point. Once I run out of trivia cards, the one with the most points wins invincibility. If there's a tie, there will be a final tie breaker question. Got it?

Everyone: Got it.

Chris: Alright, here's the first question. On the second season of Total Drama Island, who was eliminated 15th?

Courtney slaps the button

Chris: Courtney?

Courtney: Me! Duh!

Chris: Yeah…I saw that coming. Courtney wins a point. On the first season of Total Drama Island, who came in fifth place?

Leshawna smacks the button

Leshawna: I did.

Chris: Ooh, sorry Leshawna, but you came in sixth.

Leshawna: Say what?

Chris: Mr. Coconut gained the title of fifth place since he was actually voted off. Leshawna now has -1 point. During Total Drama Prison, who was the third prisoner do be voted off?

Harold slaps the button

Harold: That would be Lindsay.

Chris: Correct. Harold wins a point. On the second season of Total Drama Island, Who formed the alliance that brought Geoff all the way to the top?

Noah hits the button

Noah: Cody did.

Chris: Correct. Noah scores a point. During the first season of Total Drama Island, who got her head shaved during a dare?

Katie slaps the button

Katie: Heather did! And she deserved it, too!

Chris: Correct. Katie scores a point. During Total Drama Prison, who was, ironically, eliminated for losing an eating challenge?

Sadie hits the button

Sadie: Owen was!

Chris: Correct. Sadie scores a point. Looks like we're all tied up; well, except for Leshawna.

Leshawna: Stupid coconut.

Chris: Alright, onto the next question. During the first season of Total Drama Island, who made the first couple of the season?

Harold slaps the button

Harold: Lindsay and Tyler were.

Chris: Correct. Harold scores another point. On the first season of Total Drama Island, who was the first camper to get to Camp Wawanakwa?

Everyone starts thinking

Noah gasps and slaps the button

Noah: Beth was!

Chris: Correctamundo. Noah now has 2 points. On the second season of Total Drama Island, who was the last camper to be picked for a team?

Leshawna slaps the button

Leshawna: It was Cody, right?

Chris: Yes. Leshawna has now evened out her score and has 0 points once again. On the second season of Total Drama Island, who was the first one eliminated?

Sadie hits the button

Sadie: Me, duh.

Chris: Correct. Sadie gets another point. And, as of now, every question is now worth 2 points, so if you get it wrong, you lose two points. During Total Drama Prison, who gave up their shot at the million, for love?

Katie hits the button

Katie: Ezekiel did. For me.

Chris: Correct. Katie scores two more points. On the first season of Total Drama Island, who was the first to jump off the cliff for the Killer Bass?

Courtney hits the button

Courtney: Bridgette was.

Chris: Correct. Courtney scores two more points. On the first season of Total Drama Island, who's poor building skills spelt disaster for his team during the fort building challenge?

Leshawna hits the button

Leshawna: It was Noah.

Chris: Correct.

Noah: Hey, how was I supposed to know the thing would fall?

Chris: Leshawna's score is finally higher than 0, and is now 2 points. During this season of Total Drama Prison, who won their team the first challenge as a team?

Sadie hits the button

Sadie: Katie did!

Katie: I did?

Harold: Yeah, you shoved me out from behind my hiding place.

Katie: Oh yeah.

Chris: Anyways, Sadie gets two points. On the second season of Total Drama Island, who was eliminated during the wrestling challenge?

Noah hits the button

Noah: That useless fool, Justin.

Chris: Correct. Noah gains 2 more points. On the first season of Total Drama Island, who was eliminated during the Phobia challenge?

Courtney and Leshawna hit the button at the same time

Courtney & Leshawna: Tyler!

Chris: Okay, both of you get a point since you both answered at the same time. And, we're down to our last question, worth 5 points in all. During the first season of Total Drama Island, who was the first one eliminated due to Heather?

Everyone starts thinking

Leshawna gasps

Harold quickly smacks the button

Harold: It was Eva!

Chris: Correct! And, you can win an additional point if you can tell me how.

Harold: Heather snagged up Eva's MP3 player which made her go crazy and force us to vote her off.

Chris: Correct! Harold now stands with 8 points and wins invincibility!

Harold: Yes!

Chris: Alright, prisoners. Go ahead and get your breakfast, then go vote someone off.

Everyone heads to the dining hall

Chef serves them pancakes

Noah sticks the fork in

Noah: No fighting back? No squirming?

Chef walks out from the kitchen

Chef: I've been forced to serve ya'll actual food from now on because of what happened with Harold.

Harold sits next to Noah

Harold: Alright, I won invincibility, but how are we going to get rid of Leshawna?

Noah: I overheard the girls talking this morning. Katie and Sadie are pretty mad at Leshawna for voting for Bridgette.

Harold: Then let's get Katie and Sadie in on it.

Katie and Sadie are walking towards Noah and Harold since Leshawna is at the other table

They sit down at the table

Katie: Congrats on invincibility, Harold.

Harold: Thanks.

Sadie: So, who you guys gonna vote for?

Noah: I heard that you two are mad at Leshawna for voting for Bridgette. What say we vote off Leshawna?

Katie: Deal. Then we'll get you next.

Harold: What for?

Katie: I know there were three votes for Bridgette.

Sadie: And we didn't vote for her, we know Bridgette wouldn't vote for herself, and we can trust Courtney that she didn't vote for her.

Noah: Alright, guilty as charged.

Sadie: We'll help you out this one time, since it'll help us.

Katie: But after tonight, we're enemies.

Harold: Fine, as long as we get rid of Leshawna.

Sadie: Uh, wait a sec.

Noah: What?

Sadie: Harold, I thought you liked Leshawna.

Harold: I do. But she's a threat right now. She'll forgive me…eventually…

Sadie: Alright. Time to kick off a traitor.

Leshawna and Courtney are over at the other table

Leshawna: I think I may have made a mistake voting off Bridgette.

Courtney: You think? Katie and Sadie now hold a grudge against you. What's ironic is that it's their fault you were accidentally voted off first season.

Leshawna: Man, I think my goose is cooked. I'm probably going home tonight.

Courtney puts a hand on her shoulder

Courtney: Hey, you played well up until now. It's really tense right now in the game.

Leshawna: Anyways, good luck.

Courtney: Thanks.

Chris over intercom

Chris: Alright, prisoners! Time to pick your favorite loser, and send them home!

Leshawna sighs

Leshawna: This gonna be my last night here then.

Katie and Sadie glare with an evil grin at Leshawna as they head to the confessional

**Release**

Chris walks in on them in the elimination room

Chris: Well, prisoners, after today's trivia challenge, I bet you all want some time to rest and not think. But, before that, we gotta kick out who you voted for.

Harold: Could you please just get this over with already?

Chris: Alright, fine Harold. Since you won invincibility, you get the first pair of handcuffs.

Chef slaps them onto his wrists

Chris: Katie.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto her wrists

Chris: Sadie.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto her wrists

Chris: And now we move into who got voted for. Courtney.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto her wrists

Chris: Leshawna, Noah. There is only one pair of handcuffs left.

Noah and Leshawna glare at each other

Chris: The final pair of handcuffs goes to…

Noah grins and Leshawna still glares at him

Chris: Noah.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto Noah's wrists

Chris: Sorry Leshawna, but it's time to go home.

Leshawna: Ugh…I saw that coming.

Leshawna gets up to leave

Harold: So long, Leshawna!

Leshawna turns back around

Leshawna: Good luck Harold.

Leshawna leaves through the Escape Tunnel of Shame

Leshawna gets into the Getaway Car of Losers and it takes off

Chris: Alright, prisoners. Go ahead and rest up.

Noah: But it's still morning.

Chris: Whatever, just get outa here!

They all head back to their cells

Harold: Noah, I got a confession to make.

Noah: You didn't really vote for Leshawna?

Harold: Wha- how did you know?

Noah: I overheard you in the confessional while you voted. But, hey, doesn't matter. We still got Leshawna eliminated. That's all that matters.

Harold: Thanks. So, who do we eliminate next?

Noah: Sadie. She's stronger than Katie in the sense she lasted longer than Katie first season.

Harold: Alright. Time to kick off some clones.

The screen flashes to Chris sitting in the dining hall

Chris: We're finally down to the final five! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna lose? And who will make sure there's another season?

Noveriak over intercom: That would be me.

Chris: Find out next time on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Votes**

Noah: So long, Leshawna.

Katie: You are going down, Leshawna.

Sadie: This is what you get for voting off Bridgette, Leshawna.

Harold: I told Noah I'd vote for Leshawna, but I just can't do it. I vote for Courtney.

Courtney: Noah.

Leshawna: I know I'm going home. And I regret voting off Bridgette. I vote for Noah.


	20. Extreme Sports

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 20: Extreme Sports

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, our prisoners were put through a boring trivia challenge.

Noveriak: Hey, I told you, I've been running out of ideas!

Chris: Whatevs. In the end, Harold answered the final question, scoring him 8 points and invincibility. Chef then served the prisoners actual food and explained why because they couldn't believe they were given actual food. Noah, Harold, Katie and Sadie agreed to make a temporary truce to vote off Leshawna who helped vote Bridgette off. Leshawna was then eliminated, and the truce was over. Who will win this time? Found out on tonight's episode of Total Drama Prison!

Chris is sitting in the control room in the tower at the prison

Chris turns around in his chair

Chris: In case you were wondering, this is where I am whenever I announce something over the intercom.

Chris turns to the monitors which shows the prisoners still sleeping

Chris: Man, they're in for it now.

Chris pulls out an air horn and turns on the intercom

Chris blows the horn into the intercom

All the prisoners scream and drop out of their beds

Chris over intercom: Prisoners! Into the court yard for today's challenge!

Courtney at top of her lungs: WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST?

Chris over intercom: Same as yesterday! Breakfast after the challenge!

They all groan and come into the court yard

Chris comes out

Chris: Congratulations, prisoners. You've hit the final five. You now have the confidence that one of you will be winning the million dollar grand prize. And that no one else but you five will stand in your way.

Confessional:

Chris: Spoiler alert!

Noah: Yeah, we get it. We're the final five. Get on with it already.

Chris: Alright then. Follow me.

Chris walks around the prison wall and there is a huge track set up

Chris: Alright, prisoners. Today's challenge is our Extreme Sports Challenge!

Harold: Yes!

Chris: After each portion of today's challenge, Chef will rank you on a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the best. There will be five different tasks in honor of the final five. The prisoner with the best score at the end of the day scores a night at a five star hotel with the person of their choice. The one with the lowest score, however, will be forced to spend the night in our max security cell. How's that for a reward?

Noah: Heck, I'm game.

Courtney: Bring it on, Chris! I'm so winning that reward!

Chris: I'm glad you're all so enthusiastic about it! Your first task; drive this dirt bike up this thin ramp and over the pool filled with sharks into the back of a dump truck filled with fluffy pillows. Who's up first?

Harold steps forward and puts a finger in the air

Harold: I will!

Confessional:

Harold: If I do the challenge first, not only will it be obvious that they can't beat me, but I'll be able to show off my many mad skills.

Harold gets on the bike

Chris: Uh, Harold, you sure you wanna do this first?

Harold: You trying to talk me out of possibly crashing, scoring the show higher ratings?

Chris thinks a second

Chris: Actually, go ahead!

Harold revs the engines

Harold takes off up the ramp

Harold: Cowabunga!

Harold goes over the pool and lands in the pillows

Harold shoots a fist out of the pillows, then puts a thumbs up

Chef holds up a seven

Chris: Wicked wipeout, man! Who's up next?

Courtney: Bring it on!

Courtney fishes the bike out of the pillow pile

Courtney sets it up to the ramp

Courtney takes off up the ramp and flies off of it

Courtney jumps off the bike in mid air and lands back on the seat standing up

Courtney then drops back into the seat and bounces off the pillows

Courtney lands on the concrete tires first and turns around

Courtney: How was that, Cheffy?

Chef smiles and holds up a ten

Courtney: Yes!

Katie takes the bike from her and lines it up with the ramp

Katie: I'm going all the way to the prison wall!

Katie takes off up the ramp but loses her grip on the jump

Katie flies through the prison wall and the bike lands next to it

Chef holds up a three

Chris: Yeah…not our best performance of the day.

Noah takes the bike

Noah lines it up with the ramp

Noah revs the engine

The bike takes off without Noah up the ramp, flipping him backwards off of it and landing him on his face

Noah: Argh…

Chef holds up a two

Chef: You only get a two because of that hilarious wipeout.

Sadie takes the bike and lines it up with the ramp

Sadie takes off up the ramp and flies over the gap

The front wheel jumps barely misses the inside of the pillow pile and bounces her back

Sadie flies into the pool

Sadie screams and leaps out of the pool, clinging to the ramp for dear life as the sharks try to bite her

Sadie: Little help here, please?

Chef holds up a five

Katie: Sadie, drop down! I'll catch you!

Sadie drops down and Katie catches her

Chris presses a button on his remote

The ramp, pool and pillow pile sink back into the ground

Chris presses another button

The prison doors open up

Chris: Follow me outside, if you will.

The group follows Chris and Chef outside to the cliff

Chris: The next task is jumping off this cliff. You score points by your performance on the way down. Since Courtney won round 1 with a total of 10 points, she'll go first, followed by Harold with 7 points, Sadie with 5 points, Katie with 3 points, and Noah last with 2 points. Courtney, have at it!

Courtney looks over the edge

Courtney: Doesn't look too bad.

Courtney walks back then takes a running jump

Courtney makes a T shape with her body

Courtney then curls into a ball and hits the water

Courtney gets her head out of the water

Chef holds up a five

Chris: Courtney now leads with 15 points. Harold, your time to shine.

Harold runs and trips off the edge

Harold screams like a little freaking girl as he goes down with his limbs flailing around

Harold belly flops into the water

Chef holds up a three

Chris: Harold is still in second place with three points and an epic belly flop fail. Sadie, you're up.

Sadie leaps off the cliff edge

Sadie: Look out below!

Sadie cannonballs into the water, sending a wave over Courtney and Harold

Chef holds up an eight

Chris: Sadie now has second place with 13 points. Katie, your turn.

Katie leaps off the cliff

Katie dose a perfect nose dive in with no splash at all

Chef holds up a two

Katie: A two?

Chef: I wanted a bigger splash!

Noah: I guess I'm up, then.

Noah jumps off the edge and curls into a ball

Noah does 10 somersaults in ball form then opens up into a T shape like Courtney

Noah then spins around and lands in the water with a whirlpool around him

Chef gasps

Chef holds up a ten

Noah: Yes! 10 points!

Chris pulls out a megaphone

Chris: Courtney still leads with 15 points, followed by Sadie with 13 points, Noah with 12 points, Harold with 10 points and, in dead last, Katie, with 5 points.

Confessional:

Katie: Yeah…extreme sports aren't my forte.

Chris: As you can see, there is climbing gear on the beach already set up. Strap it on and climb like the wind! First up here gets 10 points, with 2 points subtracted from that per place you're in.

Everyone straps on their climbing gear

Chris: And, go!

Everyone starts climbing the cliff

Katie and Sadie quickly take the lead

Confessional:

Noah: Hey, I'll do anything to win. Even cheat.

Noah climbs like a monkey above them while they're catching their breath

Noah kicks the rocks, causing a rock slide

Katie and Sadie are knocked lower in the slide

Noah: So long, ladies!

Noah climbs up to the top and scrapes his way over the edge

Chris: Noah gets 10 points!

Noah: Yeah! In your faces!

Harold scrambles up the cliff edge

Chris: Harold gets 8 points.

Harold: Booyah!

Courtney makes it up after throwing a rock down and knocking Sadie off the cliff

Chris: Courtney gets 6 points.

Courtney: At least it's better than five points.

Katie gets up first and then helps Sadie up

Chris: Katie gets 4 points, Sadie gets 2.

Both groan

Chris: Alright, follow me to the court yard.

They follow Chris into the court yard

Chris pulls back a curtain

There are five very long jungle gym line over a huge square of fire

Chris: Your next challenge is to climb across your jungle gym without falling into the fire.

Harold: Ha! Is that all?

Chris: Nope. You have to hold a baton using your feet while you go across. If you drop it, you lose five points. Chef, give them their batons.

Chef tosses a baton to each of them

Chris: Alright, get on the jungle gyms.

They each get on a jungle gym

Chef has the courtesy to hold the baton up for each so they can grab it

Chris fires a blank from the gun into the air

All five take off

Sadie stops moving

Sadie: Ah! Cramp!

Courtney grabs the side of her jungle gym and flips over so she's on the top standing on her hands

Courtney then walks on her hands all the way to the end and drops down

Courtney: Beat that, losers!

Chris: Courtney gets 10 points!

Courtney: Booyah!

Katie makes it to the end and drops down

Chris: Katie gets 8 points.

Katie: You can do it, Sadie!

Noah is about to finish

Katie picks up a rock and throws it at him

Noah yelps and it hits him in the nuts, making him drop the baton into the fire

Noah swings to the left and jumps off

Noah: Okay then, I lose five points. Great.

Sadie makes it to the end and falls off

Chris: Sadie gains 6 points since Noah didn't even finish. Harold, just drop down. You got 4 points.

Harold: Okay.

Harold drops and lands in the fire

Chef quickly runs up and throws a bucket of water on Harold before he burns

Harold: Thanks Chef.

Chef: Don't get your hopes up that I'll do it again.

Harold: Got it.

Chris: Alright, prisoners. The rankings now stand at Courtney in first place with 31 points, Harold in second with 22 points, Sadie coming in a close third with 21 points, and Noah and Katie tied for fourth place with 17 points each.

Courtney: So what's the next challenge? Bring it on!

Chris: You have to walk over this tightrope through a ring of fire with a pool filled with hungry, hungry sharks beneath you.

Noah: Uh, and what exactly is the point range for this challenge?

Chris: Survive, you get five points. Fall, you lose ten points. Get eaten, well, try not to get eaten. We still have five more episodes after this, and we can't be losing you guys. Courtney, since you're still in first place, you're up first.

Noah: Uh, with that fall and lose ten points, how is that fair?

Chris: You know what? You're right Noah. Let's make it 15.

Noah: No, wait, I didn't-

Chris: You're right, Noah. 20 points!

Noah opens his mouth but Harold slaps him in the back of the head

Harold: Shut up already!

Courtney: Uh, hello?

They look up to see Courtney already across the tightrope

Courtney: That's five points for me, right?

Chris: Yep.

Noah: Uh, Chris?

Chris: What now, Noah?

Noah: With Courtney at 36 points now, there is no possible way any of us can win but her now.

Chris: Yeah…then Courtney wins the challenge. And, since having both Katie and Noah spend the night in the security cell, you don't have to.

Courtney jumps down from the tight rope

Courtney: What's my reward again?

Chris: You get to spend the night at a five star hotel with the person of your choice.

Courtney: Separate rooms?

Chris: Whatever.

Courtney looks at the group

Confessional:

Courtney: I had to pick him. I need an alliance at this point.

Courtney: Noah.

Chef takes both and throws them into a limo and it takes off

Chris: Well, next episode, we'll be down to the final four. Maybe. Find out what happens next time on Total Drama Prison!


	21. Hunters

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 21: Hunters

Chef: Last time on Total Drama Prison, the gosh dang prisoners were put through a stupid extreme sports challenge. In the end, prep girl won because no one was able to beat her total score. She chose scrawny kid for reasons unknown. Chris is off today because he doesn't wanna deal with the- ah, nevermind. Just sit back, shut up, and watch tonight's episode of Total Drama Prison, maggots!

**Guys**

Harold is just sitting in his cell all alone

Harold: Hmm…kinda boring without Noah here.

**Girls**

Katie: It's amazing without Courtney here.

Sadie: Yeah, but we have to deal with her again today.

Katie: Ugh, please don't remind me.

Chef over intercom: Breakfast, MAGGOTS!

Everyone goes to the dining hall

Chef drops plates of pancakes in front of them

Confessional:

Sadie: Man, I'm loving this new rule that Chef has to serve us real food! I can finally eat again!

All three dig into the pancakes

**Hotel**

Courtney comes down to the pool where Noah is already floating in the water

Courtney: Uh, what time did you wake up?

Noah: I slept by the pool on accident and woke up a few minutes ago.

Courtney: Oh, okay.

Noah: Why'd you pick me anyways?

Courtney: I just needed some time to talk to you.

Noah: About?

Courtney: I know you're in an alliance with Harold.

Noah: And?

Courtney: I want to join it.

Noah moves around so he's floating with only his head above water

Noah: Really?

Courtney: I'm the only one not in an alliance at this point, and the girls are still mad at you for voting off Bridgette. You could always use the extra vote.

Noah thinks for a second

Noah: Deal.

Courtney jumps into the pool

They both swim around it for about an hour

Chris comes in

Chris: Alright, guys. Time to go back to the prison and your shot at the million.

They groan

They both eventually get dressed and get into the limo

Noah: Uh, why is one half of the limo cut off?

Chris gets in the back with them

Chris: Because, my dear Noah, behind that cardboard wall, is our returning contestant.

**Prison**

Chef literally kicks everyone out the door and into the court yard

Harold: Was that really necessary, Chef?

Chef: Yeah!

Chef slams the door shut

The limo pulls up and stops in front of them

Courtney, Noah and Chris exit the door

The other door opens up

A figure walks out and around the corner of the limo

Harold, Katie, Sadie, Noah and Courtney gasps

DJ: Hey guys!

All: DJ!

They all run to him and hug him

DJ: Aw, I didn't realize I was missed so much.

Chris: And, hugs over. Wanna know what today's challenge is?

They stop hugging

Chris presses a button

A maze rises out of the ground with six entrances

Harold: How many things are under the ground, exactly?

Chris: Dunno. I didn't build this place.

Chef comes out and gives everyone a paintball gun

Chris: You guys will be hunting each other!

Confessional:

DJ: As my first challenge back, I hope I can do well. I just hope the alliances won't try to get me in on them.

Chris: Here's the rules: If you're the first to get hit, you gotta spend the night in our fabulous maximum security cell. Once we're down to the final two in the challenge, it will be a free for all. The one who gets hit will be instantly eliminated.

All six gasp

Noah: Uh, aren't those stakes a little harsh?

Chris: Be glad the first one hit isn't eliminated.

Harold covers Noah's mouth

Harold: Don't say anything else!

Chris: Alright, guys. Each of you go into an entrance and begin the challenge.

They each go into the entrances

**Harold**

Harold is walking cautiously around the corners

Harold sees movement as he's turning a corner

Harold fires a paintball

Courtney dives out of the way

Courtney: Hey! We're in the same alliance!

Harold: Sorry! And since when?

Courtney: I talked to Noah this morning and he agreed to let me join your alliance.

Harold: Oh. Sorry. I just shoot at movement.

Courtney: It's alright. Come on, let's go pin Katie and Sadie.

They head out

**Noah**

Noah is walking around and hears chatting

Noah hides behind a corner

Katie: So, who should we try to hit?

Sadie: I think we should try to get Noah first. He's weakest.

Noah jumps out from the corner

Noah: Over my dead body!

Noah fires a paintball at both and hits them

Noah runs between them and down the corridor

**DJ**

DJ is walking through the corridors and hits a dead end

DJ: Aw, man.

DJ turns around and sees Noah

DJ: Ahh! You scared me!

Noah: DJ, us guys need to stick together. With you here, we've finally evened out the playing field against the girls.

DJ: I'm not joining your alliance, Noah.

Noah: Why not?

DJ: Because I don't want to, and that's my final word! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a challenge to complete.

DJ shoots Noah and walks past him

**Courtney and Harold**

Courtney: So, I say since today's and elimination challenge, we eliminate Sadie.

Harold: Why not Katie?

Courtney: Because without Sadie, Katie is nothing.

Harold: Wouldn't it also work the other way around, too?

Courtney: No. When Katie was eliminated, Sadie only lasted a little while longer. But, without Sadie, we'll be able to get rid of Katie fast.

Harold: Alright.

A paintball flies by and hits Harold

DJ runs from his hiding place

Courtney: I'll get you, DJ!

Courtney runs after him

Courtney turns the corner and hits a dead end

DJ drops down behind her

DJ: Sorry, Courtney. But I'm in it to win it.

DJ tries to shot the gun but there is no more ammo

DJ: Uh…

Courtney grins

Courtney: See ya back at Loserville, DJ!

Courtney shoots three paintballs

DJ slides to the left, then right, dodging two

DJ tries to duck but it hits him in the chest

DJ: Aw, come on!

Chris hits the button again

The walls sink back into the ground

Chris: And Courtney wins the challenge! DJ, sorry buddy, but you're out. Again.

DJ: Come on, Chris! Cut me some slack!

Chris: Nope. You're going home after dinner.

DJ groans

Confessional:

DJ: I should've just gotten hit by Noah when I had the chance. At least then I'd still be in the game.

**Cells**

DJ walks in and sits by a cell

Noah: Told you. Shoulda joined our alliance while you had the chance.

DJ: Hey, I didn't even want to be back in the game. Chris forced me.

Harold: Well, it was nice having you back for an episode.

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie are both glaring at Courtney

Courtney: What?

Sadie: We know you joined Harold and Noah's alliance. You're going down, Courtney.

Courtney laughs

Courtney: We'll just see about that!

Chris over intercom: Dinner is ready, my prisoners!

Everyone goes to the dining hall

Chef serves huge bowls of chicken flavored ramen noodles

DJ just looks at it

Harold: Don't worry. It's perfectly safe.

Harold takes a bite

Harold: Man, this is good!

Harold then stuffs his face into the bowl

DJ starts eating

DJ: Just wish I didn't have to go home after this.

Noah: Don't worry, DJ. There's always another season.

DJ: Yeah, I guess you're right.

DJ keeps eating

Katie and Sadie are stuffing themselves with the ramen

Sadie: These noodles are soo good!

Katie: I know, right?

Katie finishes off the last noodle

Katie: Aw! I'm out of noodles!

Chef walks in carrying a big pot of noodles

Chef: Plenty more where that came from.

Chef dumps more into her bowl

Katie: Oh, yeah! Now we're talking!

Katie continues to stuff herself

Everyone gets seconds

Then thirds

DJ actually takes fourths

DJ: This is almost as good as Momma's ramen!

Chris: Alright, DJ. 1 more bowl after that and you're going.

DJ then stuffs himself even more on the ramen

DJ gets his fifth bowl and keeps eating

DJ: I really love chicken ramen.

DJ keeps eating and Chef serves the rest more

After a bowl or two more everyone is finally full

Katie and Sadie groan

Katie: I'm soo full…

Sadie: Chef…you gotta make that again…tomorrow…

Chris puts his hand on DJ's shoulder

Chris: DJ, time for you to go.

DJ: A'ight.

DJ gets up from the bench

The rest hug him

DJ: I'm gonna miss you guys.

They stop hugging him

Chris takes him outside

DJ, for the second time, crawls through the Escape Tunnel of Shame and gets in the Getaway Car of Losers

It takes off

**Guys**

Harold: Well, that got us absolutely no where.

Noah: At least we're safe for another episode.

Harold: Good point.

Noah: So, who do we eliminate next?

Harold: We gotta eliminate Sadie. Katie's nothing without Sadie.

Noah: Alright. She's gone.

The screen flashes to Chris and Chef in the lookout tower

Chris: You got more of that ramen, right Chef?

Chef: Somewhere.

Chris: Good. That food was actually good.

The cameraman coughs

Chris: Huh? Oh, yeah. We're back to the final five again. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will renew my contract for next season? Find out next time on another episode of Total Drama Prison!


	22. Hide and be Stealthy

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 22: Hide and be Stealthy

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, DJ returned for another challenge. Though, in the end, he was defeated by Courtney, and sent home once again. There's still a lot of tension between the prisoners in the final five, and today, you'll see just how much they want to win! If you like drama, then you gotta watch tonight's episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Girls**

Courtney is glaring at Katie and Sadie

Courtney: You're at a disadvantage, you know that, right?

Katie: How so?

Courtney: You TWO are in an alliance, while me, Harold and Noah equal THREE. There's no possible way you can beat us in votes now.

Sadie: We'll just have to win invincibility, then.

Courtney: Yeah, that's a good plan, in theory. But invincibility is only good for one person at a time. We'll just vote off the other. There's no way you can win, girls.

Confessional:

Sadie: You know, she does have a point. Me and Katie have been so focused on getting rid of Harold and Noah that we didn't even realize we should've tried to get someone with us.

Confessional:

Courtney: I knew from the beginning the "troublesome twins" weren't going to win anything. I just never expected them to make it to the final five.

Katie: So what? If I get eliminated, I can go back to Ezekiel.

Courtney: Ha! You call him boyfriend material? He's a sexist beast!

Katie stands up with an incredibly angry look on her face

Katie: Ezekiel's not a sexist pig anymore! He's learned what he said in season one was wrong! He's changed! I don't see you're precious Duncan giving up a million dollars for you! So shut your little mouth before I go over there and shut it for you!

Courtney: I'd like to see you try that, Katie.

Katie: Oh, it's on, now!

Katie throws open her cell doors

Courtney throws her cell door open

Courtney: I've been waiting all season for this.

Katie: Bring it, miss C.I.T!

They both tackle each other and start punching and kicking

**Guys**

Noah: Harold, you hear that?

Harold: Sounds like the girls are having a fight.

The wall breaks open and Katie and Courtney roll in, still fighting each other

Noah: Doesn't just sound like it, it looks like it!

Courtney kicks Katie off of her

Courtney rips off a cell door

Courtney hurls it at Katie

Katie ducks and the cell door flies through the wall

Part of the prison wall collapses

Chris comes through the hole

Chris: What in the name of hell is going on in here?

Noah: Well, apparently, Katie and Courtney are fighting.

Chef comes from behind Courtney and hits her on the head with a frying pan, knocking her out

Chris: Ugh…Chef, you'll have to fix the walls and the doors.

Chef: I say forget the damn doors. We're only here for a few more episodes anyways.

Chris: Alright, fine. The rest of you, come with me.

They leave their cells and go outside

Harold and Noah drag Courtney out with them

Chris: Alright, prisoners. Courtney will have to spend the day in the security cell for starting all this.

Katie: Serves her right!

Chef walks out and drags Courtney away

Harold: What's today's challenge?

Chris: Kinda like a repeat of season one. You guys will have to try to outrun Chef by hiding from him. The prison gates are home base. If you get caught by Chef, he'll hit you with a paintball machine gun. And, this time, I'm also gonna be part of the challenge. If you get hit by either one of us, you're out. Now, you got 10 minutes to find a hiding place. GO!

**Noah**

Noah is running around the prison, trying to find a good place to hide

Noah then sees the shack they had been tied up in during the killing challenge

Noah: Perfect.

Noah dives into the shed and sees a chest

Noah opens it up and sees a tarp

Noah dives in underneath it

Noah closes the lid but keeps it slightly open for air

**Harold**

Harold goes into the shed as well

Noah: I'm already in here.

Harold: Not hiding here.

Harold grabs a shovel and leaves

Harold goes outside behind the shed and starts digging

Soon he has a little burrow

He grabs sticks and covers it up with dirt on the sticks after he slips in

**Katie & Sadie**

Katie: We have to split up. Otherwise we're going down.

Sadie: Alright.

They split up

Katie heads for the confessional

Confessional:

Katie: This place is so obvious to hide in that Chef will never think to look in here.

Sadie is clueless as to where to go

Sadie goes into the kitchen and finds the remote

Sadie presses it

A small fort comes out of the ground outside

Sadie presses the remote again and leaves it as she dives into the fort

The fort sinks back into the ground

Chef and Chris walk out from the prison holding paintball machine guns

Chris: I should do this more often, Chef.

Chef: Yeah, you should.

Chris: You go left, I got right.

Chef goes left towards the confessional

Confessional:

Katie: Uh, do I hear footsteps?

The door swings open and Katie screams

Chef: Ah! Dang, girl, you can scream!

Katie kicks Chef in the nuts and runs

Chef falls over, holding his crotch

Confessional:

Chef: She can…kick…too…

Katie runs right past Chris towards the prison

Chris shoots her down

Chris: I need one of these things at home!

Katie gets up and smacks the gun out of his hands

Katie: Yeah, and I need a shower for paint.

Katie starts walking towards the prison

Chris: Jeez. Someone didn't get their beauty sleep, huh?

Chef walks up to Chris

Chris: Why didn't you shoot her?

Chef: She kicked me in my nuts, that's why!

Chris: Whatever. Let's split up and find them.

Chef shrugs his shoulders and walks away

Chris walks the other way

**Sadie**

Sadie is sitting in pitch black darkness

Sadie: Okay…maybe being down her isn't the best idea.

Chris is walking by the section of ground where the fort would come up and hears her

Chris grabs the remote on the ground and pushes the button

The ground opens up and the fort rises up

Chris walks in and shoots Sadie

Chris: Ha! This is getting fun!

Chef walks by towards the shed

Chef: Chris! Help me search the shed!

Chris and Chef go inside the shed and shut the door

Harold explodes out of his hiding place and makes a break for the prison gates

Harold turns when he hears paintball gun fire and Noah screaming

Chef kicks the door down of the shed and walks outside

Chef looks over and spots Harold

Harold turns to run but is nearly hit by the paintballs

Harold runs from the gates and towards the prison

Chef: Let's get him!

Chef and Chris run into the prison

Harold runs to the dining hall and lifts the table up

Harold: It's surprising how light all this junk is.

Harold barricades the door

Harold wipes his forehead

The kitchen door breaks open and Chef and Chris walk in

Chris: Going down, Harold.

Harold: Over my dead body!

Harold moves the table off the door and blocks the shots

Harold dives out the door and runs down the corridor

Harold comes to the split between the guys and girl's cell block

Harold, for the first time, realizes there is a ladder in between

Harold climbs up the ladder into a tower

Harold gasps

Harold: The control room!

Harold gets a grin across his face

Harold sits in the chair and hits a button

The doors in the dining hall and kitchen get a metal door plating on them, trapping Chris and Chef inside

Chris: That little geek found the control room.

Harold over intercom: You're never gonna get me, Chris!

Harold slides down the ladder and runs outside

Harold keeps running for the gates when he hears bang

Harold turns his head and sees Chef and Chris run out of a fresh hole in the prison wall

They start firing paintballs at him

Harold leaps and avoids 10, drops down and ducks to avoid 15, then leaps to the left and avoids 10 more

Harold then runs as fast as he can for the prison gates

A ton of paintballs start going towards his back

Harold drops down and skids like a baseball player to the prison gates

Harold: Yeah! I win the challenge!

Chris and Chef catch up to him

Chris: Well done, Harold. You win today's reward challenge.

Harold: What's my reward?

Chris: Not getting hit by paint and bragging rights.

Harold: That's not much of a reward.

Chris: If you didn't lock us in the kitchen, we would've had money for another hotel reward.

Harold: Whatever. When's breakfast?

Later…

Chef and the interns are fixing up the prison

Chef somehow finds the time to come back to the kitchen

Chef serves them all double decker sandwiches

They all down it in one bite

Chef: Since you've all finished so fast, go ahead and return to your cells.

They each return to their cells

**Guys**

Noah: Nice work avoiding Chris and Chef.

Harold: Thanks for the distraction of having them hit you.

Noah: It wasn't meant to be a distraction. But I didn't think they would find me that easily.

Harold: Anyways, next episode is an elimination episode. You know what that means?

Noah: Yep. We're getting rid of Sadie.

Harold: Then Katie.

Noah: Then we get rid of Courtney, so then one of us wins.

Harold: I guess joining your alliance was worth while after all, huh?

Noah: Duh.

**Girls**

Katie is picking paint off of her back while Sadie is scratching it off of her leg

Katie: I can't believe he found me so easily.

Sadie: Well, you did hide in the confessional.

Katie: I thought it would be to obvious to look there for me.

Sadie: I wish I didn't leave that remote outside on the ground. I would've won the challenge.

Katie: At least Courtney didn't get to participate in the challenge.

Sadie: You really put the hurt on her this morning.

Katie: No one disses my boyfriend without getting hurt.

**Security Cell**

Courtney slowly comes to consciousness

Courtney: Hey…what am I doing in here?

Chef walks in

Chef: You're here for busting up my prison, that's why.

Courtney: What about the challenge?

Chef: Already done. Harold won.

Courtney: Ugh…

The screen flashes to Chris in the control room

Chris is looking over the video

Chris: We really need more ramen noodles.

Chef comes into the control room

Chef: I still got some down in the kitchen.

Chris: Sweet.

Chef leaves

Chris: Well, that's all for this episode. Who's gonna get eliminated next? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Prison!


	23. Pick the Safe

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 23: Pick the Safe

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, Courtney and Katie got into a massive fight, breaking down part of the prison. Courtney was knocked out and banished to the security cell for the challenge. Katie was hit first, followed by Sadie and Noah. Harold really put us through heck while we chased him but, in the end, Harold won the challenge by being the only one not to get hit. Who's gonna get eliminated next? Find out tonight on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Noah and Harold are still sleeping

Harold yawns and wakes up

Harold: Man. I'm getting tired of this game.

Noah wakes up

Noah: *yawns* Ugh, this game better get over soon.

Harold: Well, we're gonna be able to kick off Sadie today.

Noah: We need assurance that she'll be gone.

Harold: Sabotage?

Noah: Sabotage.

**Girls**

Katie and Sadie and already awake

Katie: Ugh…that was not a good night's sleep.

Sadie: Ugh, tell me about it.

Katie: I'm starting to really miss Ezekiel.

Sadie: I don't blame you. He actually gave up his shot at winning for you.

Katie: Yeah…he's the best.

Sadie: You're lucky you have a boyfriend.

Katie: You'll find someone, Sadie. Maybe not from this show, but someone.

Sadie: I know. I just wish someone would come for me.

Chris over intercom: Prisoners! To the court yard!

Everyone goes to the court yard

Chris: Alright, prisoners. This episode, one of you are going home.

Harold: Finally!

Chris: Shut it, Harold. Wanna know what today's challenge is?

Noah: Bring it, Chris.

Chris pushes a button on his remote

Five different safes come out of the ground

Chris: Your challenge; be the first to pick the safe and retrieve what is inside. Then take what is inside and meet me by the gates for the next part of your challenge.

Courtney: How do we crack the safe?

Chris: With these.

Chris tosses them stethoscopes

Chris: Use these to detect the faint click when you get one number right. GO!

They each go to a safe

Harold puts the stethoscope to the safe and starts turning the dial

Harold keeps turning

Courtney does the same

Courtney gets frustrated

Courtney: Ugh! This is hopeless!

Courtney kicks the door and it pops open

Courtney grabs the box inside and runs to the prison gates

Noah tosses the stethoscopes aside

Noah turns the dial and it opens

Noah: Chris' birthday, duh.

Harold tries it and fails

Harold keeps turning the dial

Noah grabs the box and goes to the gates

Harold finally opens the safe

Harold grabs the box and runs

Katie and Sadie crack the codes

They grab the boxes and run

They all meet up at the prison gates

Chris tosses them all keys

They open the boxes and pull out slips of paper

Chris: Since this challenge would be short without more to the challenge, you must use these keys to open the chests.

Sadie looks around

Sadie: Where are they?

Chris: Buried.

They groan

Chris: And you have to find them without shovels.

Katie: Why must you put us through this?

Chris: Because it's what I do best. Now, go!

They all scatter

Harold comes across a small dirt bump

Harold: Jeez, Chef. You could've tried better to hide these.

Harold starts digging with his hands

Noah finds a small dirt pile too

Noah grabs a stick

Noah hooks a trash can lid to it

Noah starts digging up his spot

Sadie finds the remote again

Sadie: I bet they hid a chest in that fort.

Sadie hits the button and the fort comes up

Sadie goes in

There is a chest right there

Sadie: Well, that was easy.

Sadie uses her key on the chest and it pops open

Courtney trips over a dirt mound

Courtney: Too easy.

Courtney starts digging the hole like a dog

Harold keeps digging and hits his hand on wood

Harold: Found something!

Noah's "shovel" bends and breaks when it hits something

Noah: Same here.

Katie leaves the shed with a metal detector

Katie waves it over a dirt mound and it beeps

Katie begins digging

Harold lugs a chest out from the hole

Harold puts the key in and opens it up

Noah starts scraping away at the dirt

Noah: Aw, come on!

Harold: What happened?

Noah: Turns out all I hit was a rock.

Noah turns to grab his shovel when he falls and hits the rock

The rock breaks

Noah brushes away the rock and sees a chest

Noah: Uh…nevermind.

Noah starts clearing away the dirt around the chest

Courtney finally reaches a chest and rips it out of the ground

Courtney sticks the key in and it opens up

Katie finishes digging

Katie lugs the chest out of the hole and opens it

Noah grabs his chest but can't pull it out

Harold: Is it stuck?

Noah: No, just really heavy.

Harold grabs the chest too and pulls it out

Harold: Dude, this thing weighs ten pounds at the most.

Noah: And?

Harold: That's…really sad, man.

Noah: Whatever.

Noah puts the key in and it pops open

Everyone takes the box from their chest

They all go to the prison gates

Chris: Alright. Open up your boxes.

They each open it up

Noah: Oh, great. Codes.

Chris: Yep. We've placed doors with dial locks all over the prison. That code each of you have there goes to one of those doors. Open up the door, then retrieve what's inside. First one to bring something from the door back wins invincibility. GO!

They scatter

Katie and Sadie head for the prison

Katie: I bet this code goes to Chef's fridge.

Sadie: Come on, let's try it out!

They head into the kitchen which is empty

Sadie goes to the fridge and tries the code

Sadie: Ugh! It didn't work!

Katie: It probably wouldn't work the first time.

Sadie: Okay, where else can we try?

Katie: Umm…

Courtney heads for the shed

Confessional:

Courtney: I figure the lock would probably be in the shed. I mean, hello? Ton of stuff they don't want us to see in there.

Courtney goes into the shed

Courtney: Alright, where's that lock?

Courtney looks around and there is a door on the floor

Courtney opens it up

Courtney: Stairs and a tunnel…I don't have a good feeling about this.

Courtney goes down in anyways

Courtney goes through the tunnel for was seems like half an hour

Courtney: Does this tunnel ever end?

Courtney reaches more stairs going up

Courtney climbs up and opens the other trap door

Courtney: What the- camp Wawanakwa?

Courtney climbs out of the trap door and stands up in the kitchen

There is a lock on the fridge

Harold and Noah are in the basement of the prison

Harold: Hey, there's a door that says "Do Not Enter".

Noah goes inside anyways

Noah: Hey, check this out.

Harold follows him in

Noah holds up a brief case

Noah: What do you think is inside?

Harold: Seeing as you can actually lift it, it's probably not much of anything in there.

Chris walks in

Chris: What do you two think you're doing in here?

Harold: Looking for the lock, duh!

Noah: And we checked this room.

Chris: Gimme that brief case!

Chris takes the case away from Noah

Chris: And I don't want you touching it again unless you win the season!

Harold gasps

Noah: You mean the million bucks is in that case right now?

Chris: Yeah! Hence the Do Not Enter sign on the door! I better not catch you two down here again, or I'll personally make sure you won't participate in any other seasons. Got it?

Both: Got it.

They leave the room and Chris tosses the case back in, then locks the door

Courtney tries the code on the fridge

The door unlocks and opens up

Courtney grabs the blue medal inside

Courtney: Hmm. Ironic, I was the first one to find a blue medal last season and now this challenge will help me win. Whatever.

Courtney goes back through the trap door

Courtney goes down the tunnel and comes back up in the shed

Courtney kicks the door down

Courtney: I win!

Chris comes outside

Chris: Yep, Courtney found the tunnel. And, looks like she also found the invincibility winner. Courtney wins the challenge! Again. For the third time in a row.

Courtney: Was there ever any doubt?

Chris: Alright, my prisoners, after tonight, there will only be four of you left. Go ahead and vote someone's butt outa the game.

Confessional:

Noah: We have three votes ready against either Katie or Sadie. Buh-bye, girls.

**Release**

Chris: Well, prisoners, I can bet you're all tired from looking for the blue medal. Courtney, for the second time in a row, you get the first pair of handcuffs.

Chef slaps them onto her wrists

Chris: The next pair goes to…Katie.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto her wrists

Chris: Harold.

Chef slaps them onto his wrists

Chris: Sadie, Noah, one of you have spent your last day in this prison. Noah, you started a guy's alliance and turned on your own team mate.

Noah: Guilty as charged.

Chris: And Sadie, you've been fighting your way all the way to the final five with your BFFFL Katie.

Sadie: I never expected to get this far.

Chris: The final pair of handcuffs…goes…to…

Sadie and Noah glare at each other

Chef snickers

Chris: …Noah.

Katie and Sadie gasps

Chef slaps the cuffs onto Noah's wrists

Katie: How could you guys vote of Sadie?

Courtney: How could we not?

Harold: Sorry, girls. But, you've been separated.

Sadie: Katie, I want you to fight your way to the top. You have to win this. For both of us.

Katie: I will. I'll miss you, Sadie.

They share a huge before Chef pulls Sadie away

Sadie: I'll see you later, Katie!

Katie: I'll miss you!

Chef throws Sadie through the Escape Tunnel of Shame

Sadie gets in the Getaway Car of Losers and it takes off

Chris: Well, Thing 1 has finally been eliminated. What will become of Thing 2? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Votes**

Noah: I'm impressed at how far you made it in the game, Sadie. You even made it to the final five. But, unfortunately for you, it's time to go. I vote for Sadie.

Katie: I vote for Noah. He's the jerk who started the alliance that kicked off Bridgette. He's going to pay dearly for what he did. Eventually.

Sadie: I vote for Noah.

Harold: I can't believe that we're finally going to even out the guys and the girls tonight. So long, Sadie.

Courtney: Bye, Sadie. I'll be sure to pound Katie into dust after you leave.


	24. Obstacles

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 24: Obstacles

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, our prisoners had to pick locks, dig up chests, then find the one lock that goes with the code they found in the chest. Noah and Harold found the room where we kept the million dollar holding brief case, and I warned them never to go in again. Courtney went to the shed and found the tunnel that leads to the old stomping grounds, Camp Wawanakwa, and used the code of Chef's old fridge. Upon opening said fridge, Courtney retrieved the blue medal, which was the item needed for invincibility. In the end, we said goodbye to Thing 1. Thing 2 still holds a grudge on the other three, which will probably be bad for her. Anyways, who's gonna get eliminated next? Find out tonight on another episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Guys**

Harold and Noah are wide awake

Harold: I can't believe it, Noah.

Noah: I know. We actually made it to the final four.

Harold: That and we finally evened out the guys and girls.

Noah: We're doing good. I say we continue on and get rid of Katie next.

Harold: Alright. Then one of us goes up against…wait, why don't we get rid of Courtney? She's won the past three challenges.

Noah: Dumb luck. Trust me, one of us can easily take her down.

Harold: Yeah, one of us. Not sure about the other.

Noah: Whatever. We've taken down Tweedledumb, now it's time to take down Tweedlidiot.

Harold: Still, I can't believe we made it this far.

Noah: Kinda like Cody's alliance last season.

Harold: If only we had been on his team, one of us might have won.

Noah: That's in the past now. We gotta look to the future.

Harold: And the million bucks.

**Girls**

Courtney and Katie are glaring at each other from their cells

Katie sighs and stops glaring

Katie: Okay, I know we hate each other, and both of us probably want to kill each other.

Courtney: The thought had crossed my mind several times.

Katie: But I think we can both agree we need our votes together.

Courtney: Why?

Katie: Because, if I'm eliminated, there's two votes against you in the final three. Do the math.

Confessional:

Courtney: I think that's the first smart thing Katie's said all season.

Courtney: Okay, I'll bite. What do you want?

Katie: As much as it makes me want to hurl, we need to team up and take down the guys.

Courtney: Alright, I'm in. Who do we take out first?

Katie: Harold. Noah is much weaker than Harold and either of us can easily best him. We can make sure it's us in the final two.

Courtney: I like the way you think.

Confessional:

Katie: I'm not stupid. I know I need Courtney's vote to stay in this, and if Courtney doesn't vote with me, she's a goner against the guys.

Chef over intercom: Alright, ya maggots, breakfast is served!

The four go to the dining hall

Chef serves sausage and eggs

Harold and Noah are at one table while Courtney and Katie are at the other

Noah: Courtney, what are you doing over there?

Courtney: I'm out of the alliance and in with Katie.

Harold: How could you betray us like this?

Courtney: By switching sides. Duh.

Confessional:

Noah: This is bad. If Courtney has joined forces with Katie, then that means there could be a tie in the votes tonight. I got a bad feeling about this.

Chris walks in while they're eating

Chris: Chef, serve me up some of that, will ya?

Chef: Fine.

Chef walks out of the kitchen and gives Chris a plate

Chris begins eating

Chris: Alrighty then. Congrats on reaching the final four, all of you. But, today's challenge will test your limits. Because I'll be relaxing in the control room all day watching Chef torture you.

Chef walks out of the kitchen wearing a warden uniform and brandishing a night stick

Courtney: How did you change so quickly?

Chef: None of your business!

Chris: Alright, Chef. I leave the prisoners with you.

Chris leaves the room

Chef throws both tables from the prisoners

Harold: My sausage!

Katie: My eggs!

Chef: Enough eating, fruit cakes! Your challenge begins as of this minute!

Noah: This is gonna be a long day.

Chef: Anyone who fails to complete the portion of the challenge will be eliminated from said challenge and invincibility. Last soldier standing wins. Now, follow me to the court yard.

They follow him outside

Chef: First part of today's challenge; You must jump from pillar to pillar over this pool of water. If you fall off, you will be eliminated. This part of the challenge is not done until one of you falls. Got it?

Chef yells the last part right into Harold's face

Harold salutes Chef

Harold: Sir, yes, sir!

Chef: Good! Thing 2, you're up!

Katie: Me?

Chef: Yes, you!

Katie climbs onto the first pillar

Chef: GO, MAGGOT, GO!

Katie jumps to the next pillar

Katie: This is too easy!

Chef: Oh yeah, forgot to mention something. This!

Chef presses a button on his remote

The pillars start rumbling

Katie: Oh, come on!

Katie jumps onto the next one with only one foot

Katie: Aw, snap!

Katie nearly falls off before she grabs the pillar

Katie climbs onto it

Katie then jumps to the next one and then to the ground

Katie: Ha! That all you got?

Chef: Scrawny McChicken, you're up!

Noah walks forward and gets on the pillar

Chef hits the button to make it shake

Noah: Wuh, whoa, wuh, wha!

Noah yelped as he tried to get his balance back, but failed and fell into the water

Chef: Noah's eliminated! Next challenge!

Chef walks then over to a massive climbing wall

Chef: You will climb up this wall and make it all the way over as many times as it takes for one of you maggots to fall off.

Courtney: What, you gonna make it shake again?

Chef: Nope. Since you piped up, you're up first!

Courtney groans

Courtney walks over to the wall and grabs a plastic rock ledge thing

She is then electrocuted

Courtney: Ah! What the heck was that?

Chef: Hehehehe! Like it? Grab a wrong rock, ya get electrocuted! Makes it harder to stay on it, don't it?

Courtney starts climbing, getting shocked the whole way up

Courtney: Ugh! It'll take a lot more than some electricity to take me down now!

Courtney reaches the top and goes down the other side

Chef: Geek face, you're up!

Harold starts climbing the wall

He gets halfway up

Harold: Ha! Is that all you can do, Chef? I feel sorry for you!

Harold gets up and over the wall

Katie: My turn.

Katie starts climbing the wall

Katie: Harold was right! This is easy-

Katie gets the shocking of a lifetime and falls off

Katie hits the ground hard

Chef: One more down. Courtney and Harold, you two are going to the next challenge. Follow me.

Courtney and Harold follow Chef over to a ladder on the outer prison walls

Chef: Climb, maggots, CLIMB!

They both climb the ladder in a hurry and get on top of the prison wall

Chef climbs up as well

Chef: Alright, maggots! We got ourselves an obstacle course up here! You will jump through this here ring of fire. Then you will proceed to the wall, which you must climb or jump over. Then you will grab a walnut and knock the squirrel off the tree on the outside of the prison wall. Once you have completed these tasks, you will go back to the courtyard and out of the prison gates. You will then run once around the prison and go back into the gates. First one back through the gates wins invincibility. Got it, maggots?

Both: Sir, yes, sir!

Chef: GO, MAGGOTS, GO!

Both jump at how loud Chef yelled, then run for the ring of fire

Courtney leaps through, followed by Harold who's shirt catches fire

Harold rips it off and throws it away

Courtney comes up to the wall and leaps over it

Harold attempts to leap over it but face plants on it, knocking it over

Harold stands back up and runs

Courtney grabs a walnut and throws with pin point accuracy

She hits the squirrel in the nuts (haha…irony) and knocks it out of the tree

Harold grabs the walnut and throws it, then runs

The walnut sails right over the squirrel's head

It hits the tree and hits the squirrel in the back of the head, knocking it out of the tree

Courtney runs back to the ladder and starts climbing down

Harold jumps off the wall and lands in the court yard without any injury

Harold then runs through the gates

Courtney leaps off the ladder and out the gates

Harold starts running at full speed

Courtney easily catches up to him

Harold: That all you got, Courtney?

Courtney: No. I'm jogging right now.

Courtney speeds up

Harold snatches a rock and throws it at Courtney

Courtney falls over and Harold runs past her

Courtney leaps back up and catches up with Harold

Chef: I think they're getting off too easy.

Chef hits a button on his remote

A wall flies up in front of both of them, causing them to slam into it

Courtney kicks the wall and it goes back down

The two continue on

When they round the corner for the gates they both run at top speed

Harold dives for the gates

Courtney crosses the finish line as Harold skids across it

Chef: It's a tie!

Harold: So do we both win invincibility?

Chef: Nope. Neither of you win it. That would mean instant access to the final two.

Courtney: Oh, come on!

Chef: Shut it, maggot!

Courtney groans

Chris comes back outside

Chris: Alright, prisoners. Vote on who you want gone.

**Release**

Chris walks in on them in the elimination room

Chris: Alright, prisoners. I've reviewed the votes and realized that the next two episodes is gonna be awesome! Anyways, the first pair goes to…Noah.

Chef slaps them onto Noah's wrists

Chris: The last pair goes to…

Katie, Courtney, Harold: Last pair?

Chris: Yep. There was a tie in votes, and I really don't want a tie breaker, so…tough luck. The last pair goes to…

All three glare at each other

Chris: Courtney.

Chef slaps the cuffs onto her wrist

Chris: Harold, Katie, you've been eliminated.

Confessional:

Harold: I knew I would go eventually…but hey, I'm happy I made it this far. Good luck, Noah.

Confessional:

Katie: I guess I'm not gonna live up to what Sadie asked for after all. Sorry, Sadie.

Harold crawls out the Escape Tunnel of Shame first, followed by Katie

They both get in the Getaway Car of Losers and it takes off

Courtney and Noah are sitting on the bench grinning

Confessional:

Courtney: This is gonna be too easy. Noah just got lucky he made it this far. There's no way he can beat me.

Confessional:

Noah: It's a good thing I made an alliance this time without trying to betray someone on our side. I can't believe I actually made it all the way to the final 2. Courtney's going down.

Chris: Well, first off, congratulations on making it all the way to the final two. I guess we'll find out who really wants the million the most, next time, on Total Drama Prison!

Author's Note:

For one, sorry this was a little shorter than usual. Having trouble righting…hehe. Anyways, this was my plan from around the time Duncan was kicked off (episode 7, FYI). I just thought putting Noah against Courtney would be interesting. And, for those Noah fans and Courtney fans who read this, please don't hate me for making one of them lose, because if you want them to win, make your own story. Alright, that's all for now. BYEZ

**Votes**

Noah: I vote for Katie.

Harold: Katie is so gone.

Courtney: I vote for Harold. Noah's gonna be so easy to beat.

Katie: Noah.


	25. Prison Break

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 25: Prison Break

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, our final four prisoners were put through Chef's brutal challenge! Noah blew it on the first challenge, then Katie blew it on the second one. Courtney and Harold battled it out and ended up tying for invincibility, but we wouldn't let it happen since we knew what the votes were gonna be. In the end, it was both Harold and Katie who got eliminated due to the tie in votes. We're now down to the final two prisoners; Courtney and Noah. Those two have really given it their all this season! Anyways, today's the final challenge, all or nothing! And you're not gonna wanna miss a second of it on tonight's episode of Total Drama Prison!

Confessional:

Noah: I guess I'm pretty proud that I made it this far. But, honestly, I'm not sure I can beat Courtney. But I guess it's finally time to unleash my beast within.

Confessional:

Courtney: I knew I would make it to the final two. Like, duh! I just never expected Noah would make it this far, too. He's still going down, though.

Confessional:

Noah: The money would be amazing to have. And being able to grin Courtney into dust. But I'm in it to win it.

Confessional:

Courtney: Noah's been trailing off other's accomplishments all season. No one for him to piggy back on now.

Confessional:

Noah: I've been riding on the back of my alliance the whole way, which is how I made it this far. But now that I made it to the final two, I'm gonna have to try as hard as hard as I can for the million.

Confessional:

Courtney: I know Noah's weakness. He's too booksmart and not very athletic, which is good for me. I'll leave him in the dust.

Chris over intercom: Would our final two prisoners please meet me in the dining hall for breakfast?

Both leave their cells and go to the dining hall

Noah and Courtney sit at separate tables

Noah: So, what's on the menu for today, Chef?

Chef gives both a stack of pancakes the height of a door

Courtney: Holy cow!

Noah: What, did you expect Owen to make it this far again?

Chef: Nope. Just a reward for making it to the final two. Now eat up.

They both dig into the pancakes

Chris walks in

Chris: Congratulations on making it to the final two, guys. Wanna know what the final challenge is?

Both grunt and continue with their pancakes

Chris: Alright, I'll let you eat your fill. Then I'll tell you the final challenge.

Both, after about 15 minutes, polish off the stack of pancakes

Chris walks back in

Chris: Alright, prisoners. After a season of being stuck here, you're finally busting out!

Noah and Courtney: Yes!

Chris: Your final challenge is this; you will return to your cells which, at this very moment, our interns are upgrading to make it even harder to break out. Once you've broken out of your cell, you will try to elude our guards and Chef and make your way outside to the tool shed. If you're caught by a guard, you'll have to start the challenge back over. Once inside the tool shed, you'll get a shovel and go back outside behind some rocks next to it. Then dig up a hole underneath the wall and climb out. Then you will get on a motorcycle and ride it up the freeway towards the city. Once in the city, you will follow the arrows to the Aftermath Studio. First one through the studio doors wins Total Drama Prison. Sound simple enough?

Noah: Uh…

Courtney: If you're not up to it, you can just forfeit now and save me the trouble.

Noah stands up

Noah: No way am I giving up now.

Chris: Alrighty, then. See you at the Aftermath Studio. Return to your cells.

Both return to their cells and the guards lock the doors

Chris over intercom: Alright, finalists, your challenge begins as of now! Good luck!

Courtney rips off the stall door and chucks it at the cell door

The door breaks open and knocks out the guards

Courtney: That was easy.

Noah pulls out a plastic bookmark

Noah slides it through the lock of the cell doors

The door swings open

The guards come in front of him

Guard: Back to your cell, half pint.

Noah kicks the guard in the nuts, then grabs him and throws him into the other one

Noah: I've been waiting to do that to someone all season!

Noah runs to Duncan's cell

Noah pushes out the four blocks and jumps out the hole

Courtney runs out of her cell block and into the hallway leading to the dining hall

Three different guards one in front of each other appear

Guard: Halt! Back to your cell!

Courtney: Screw you!

Courtney runs and jump kicks the first, sending him into the other three and careening through the wall

Courtney exits the prison via the wall

Courtney makes a break for the tool shed

Noah kicks three more guards in the nuts as he runs to the tool shed

Courtney and Noah both grab the door knob at the same time

Courtney: Outa the way, shrimp!

Noah: Take your own advice, preppy!

Noah bitch slaps her, runs into the shed and slams the door

Courtney: Oh, you did not just-

A guard grabs Courtney's shoulder

Courtney grabs his arm and throws him through the prison wall

Noah opens the door and hits Courtney with it, then runs to the rock pile

Courtney runs in, grabs a shovel, then runs to the rock pile too

They both start digging as fast as they can

Courtney: I'm not gonna let you win, Noah! You don't have the skills to win!

Noah tosses the shovel aside

Noah: Screw the shovel.

Noah starts digging with his hands like a dog

Noah actually digs his hole faster than Courtney

Courtney digs up her tunnel and starts crawling through

Noah finishes through his tunnel and launches out of the ground outside the wall

Courtney punches out a hole at the end of her tunnel and crawls out

Noah and Courtney run for the motorcycles

Noah gets to his first and takes off

Noah turns his head back

Noah: See ya at the finish line, Courtney! I'll be the one with the million dollars!

Courtney: In your dreams, geek!

Courtney pops a wheelie and speeds ahead of Noah

Noah starts bumping into her

Courtney: Ha! Where'd you learn to drive?

Noah: At the Canadian School of Hard Nocks!

Noah rams the bike into Courtney's and sends her off into an exit ramp

Noah: Mwahahaha!

Courtney comes back up on the entrance ramp

Noah: Hahahaha…ha…haha…oh, man. I forgot about those kinda ramps.

Courtney: Yeah, and I forgot to play fair!

Courtney rams into Noah's bike, nearly making him spin out

Noah: It'll take more than that to take me down!

They both speed up

Courtney: I can see the city skyline!

Noah: I can see you about to lose!

Noah rams into her bike once more, sending her off the highway and into the ditch next to it

Noah: See ya, loser!

Courtney: I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Courtney gets back on the bike and takes off after Noah

Noah turns his head back

Noah: Oh, crap! She's gaining on me! Gotta lose her!

Noah turns towards the wrong exit ramp and Courtney follows

Noah turns and ramps back onto the highway as Courtney goes down the exit ramp

Noah: Ha! Got rid of her this time!

Noah continues on

Courtney turns around and heads back up the ramp, then turns around again and follows Noah

Courtney: Man, he has a huge lead!

Courtney pops another wheelie but nearly spins out

Courtney: Ugh! That won't work this time! What am I going to do?

They both enter the city

Cops immediately start chasing Noah and Courtney

Courtney: What the heck are they after us for?

Noah: Well, they can't be mistaking us for Duncan, so this must be part of the challenge.

Noah goes through a narrow alleyway, followed by Courtney

The cop cars crash into each other trying to get through the alley

Noah comes out of the alley and turns left

Courtney does the same

Noah: I gotta lose this chick!

Noah looks over and sees a flatbed truck with a ramp

Noah drives up on the ramp and sails over the truck

Noah lands on the wheels, completely overtaking a street on the jump

Courtney tries to go through the street

A semi truck speeds through

Courtney drops down on the bike and skids right underneath the semi

Courtney goes under and comes back up on both wheels

Courtney: Ha! That all this city's got?

The cops finally catch up to them

Cop: You are under arrest!

Noah: No way am I going back to that prison! I don't want another season of this!

Courtney catches up to Noah

Courtney: We gotta lose the cops, otherwise, we won't be able to make it to the studio. So, truce?

Noah: Yeah. Only if we tie and share the money.

Courtney: No way!

Noah: You wanna argue with me over this, or ditch the cops and win half a million bucks?

Courtney thinks for a second

Courtney: Alright, fine. Now, what do we do?

Noah: I'm pretty sure we can go through another alley and get away from them that way. Come on.

Noah turns towards another alley and Courtney follows

The cars crash trying to fit in the alley again

Noah: Come on!

Noah turns out of the alley and Courtney follows

They stop in a studio parking lot

Noah: I'm outa gas!

Courtney: Me too!

20 police cars surround them

Even a helicopter with a search light comes

Cop: You are under arrest for driving without a license, speeding, evading police and destruction of property!

Courtney: No fucking way, coppers!

Courtney and Noah jump onto the hood of a squad car and leap off of it

They make a break for the studio doors

Paintball bullets fly by them

Noah: I knew it! They're not real cops!

Courtney: If Duncan comes out, there _will _be real cops!

They both see the studio doors

10 cops stand in front of the doors

Cops: Halt! Put your hands in the air!

Both come to a screeching halt

They are surrounded by the cops with their paintball guns pointed

Noah and Courtney grin at each other

Courtney kicks one in the face and Noah kicks one in the nuts

Courtney grabs the paintball gun and shoots five more

Noah grabs two paintball guns and lets out a barrage of paintballs

The cops start dropping like flies

Courtney grabs Noah by the air and swings him around

Noah keeps kicking the cops in their faces as he is swung around

Courtney stops swinging him

Noah: Now what about that helicopter?

Courtney fires a paintball up at it

It his the cockpit window

The pilot freaks out and crashes the helicopter in the parking lot

Courtney: Come on. Let's end the season in a tie.

Noah: Alright. Let's go.

They start running for the studio door

They both kick throw open the doors and cross the finish line at the exact same time

Trent: The winner of Total Drama Prison is…wait, it's a tie?

The rest of the cast groan

Noah: Yeah, that's right. It's a tie.

Chris walks in

Chris: Whoa! You really made a mess out there in the parking lot!

Heather: Who won?

Chris: Yeah, about that, we can't end the season in a tie. Plus we got one more episode left to do. So, all of the eliminated contestants from this season will vote for who they want to win next episode.

The eliminated contestants cheer

Chris: And, we'll have a special guest there with us.

Gwen: Who?

Chris: He was here last time. Answered a few questions. Ring a bell?

Gwen: Oh.

Courtney: So we tied for nothing?

Chris: Pretty much.

Noah: Great. That's just great.

Chris: Just be happy you were able to get a tie, Noah.

Noah: Meh.

Chris: Alright, then. Next time, we'll be interviewing the other eliminated contestants, get a few answers from our writer, Noveriak (who does not own anything Total Drama except the name of season 3, 4 and 5 of his series), and finally pick a winner. You're not gonna wanna miss a minute of it, coming up on Total Drama Prison!


	26. Aftermath IV: Pick me a Winner

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 26: Aftermath: Pick Me a Winner

Chris: Last time on Total Drama-

Trent: Chris, since we're in the Aftermath Studio, I think me and Gwen should do the opening recap.

Chris: Alright, fine.

Trent: Last time on Total Drama Prison, the final two contestants,

Gwen: Courtney and Noah, were put to the ultimate final challenge.

Trent: They broke out of the prison and rode motorcycles all the way to the city.

Gwen: Where they evaded police the rest of the episode and actually beat up the entire police squad!

Trent: But, in the end, they decided to tie, forcing us to have to vote for a winner.

Gwen: And on the last Total Drama Prison Aftermath, we'll see who wins Season 3! Will it be Courtney? Or Noah? Find out on tonight's episode of Total Drama-

Chris: Prison!

Trent and Gwen glare at him

Chris: What? The recap is my thing.

Cody: Ahem. Could we get on with the show, please?

Trent: Yeah. Last episode, Courtney and Noah tied for winner, so they'll be sharing the winner's chair until further notice.

Trent points to the throne at the side of the stage

They both somehow fit into it

Gwen: But, before we decide a winner, we have to interview the other eliminated contestants. Our first guest, Leshawna!

The audience cheers as Leshawna comes out on stage and sits on the couch

Gwen: So, Leshawna, how was it like being back on the show?

Leshawna: It sucked. I got eliminated.

Trent: Yeah, well so did the rest of them.

Gwen: So, who do you want to win?

Leshawna: I'd rather have Noah win than Courtney.

Courtney: Hey!

Leshawna: Aren't you gonna, like, look at my experience on the show?

Gwen: Nah. Not enough time. Go ahead and sit on the loser couch.

Leshawna gets up and goes to the other couch

Trent: Now, welcoming back our lovable softy, DJ!

The crowd cheers as DJ walks on stage and sits on the couch

Trent: So, how was it like returning to the show?

DJ: Bad. I was only in for a total of three episodes. Knew I'd get eliminated when I get put back in.

Gwen: So, who do you want to win?

DJ: Doesn't really matter to me. I guess I'll just decide when the time for the vote comes.

Trent: Alrighty then. DJ, go ahead and take a seat on the loser couch.

DJ gets up and heads over to the loser couch

Gwen: Now, welcoming the BFFFL, Sadie!

The crowd cheers as Sadie comes out and sits on the couch

Sadie: Hi, guys!

Trent: So, Sadie, how was your experience on Total Drama Prison?

Sadie: A lot better than season 1 and 2. I know what it's like to be Zeke, being voted off first and all.

Ezekiel: Hurts, don't it?

Sadie: Anyways, I can't believe I actually made it to the final five. I was surprised I actually made it past the merge.

Gwen: So, who do you want to win?

Sadie: As much as it pains me to say it, Courtney. I'd rather have her win than Noah.

Courtney: Yes!

Trent: Alright, Sadie. Now if you could just take a seat on the loser couch so we can continue on.

Sadie gets up and moves to the loser couch

Trent: Now, welcoming the second BFFFL, Katie!

The crowd cheers as Katie walks out

Ezekiel: Katie!

Katie: Ezekiel!

They run up to each other and hug each other

Ezekiel: I missed you so much!

Gwen: Okay, this reunion is touching and all, but we're on kind of a tight schedule.

Katie: Sorry.

Katie and Ezekiel sit on the couch

Trent: So, how was your experience on Total Drama Prison?

Katie: I wouldn't have gone as far as I did without Ezekiel here.

Gwen: Yeah. He was the first guy in the history of Total Drama to give up the game for a girl.

Katie: And I can never thank you enough for that.

Ezekiel: It was nothing.

Katie: Anyways, I'm just glad me and Sadie got as far as we did. And we couldn't have done that if it hadn't been for Ezekiel.

Trent: So, who do you want to win?

Katie: Like Sadie, I want Courtney to win. Anything's better than Noah winning.

Noah: Why?

Katie: You voted off Bridgette, you little traitor!

Bridgette: You voted me off? You're going down!

Noah: Crap.

Gwen: Okay. Katie, Zeke, if you could just take a seat on the loser couch, we can welcome our next guest.

Katie and Ezekiel move to the other couch

Trent: Alright, our last ex-contestant, Harold!

The crowd cheers as Harold walks in

Gwen: So, Harold, how was your experience on the show?

Harold: It was okay. I picked my team, which was apparently much better than Bridgette's team choices.

Bridgette: That was sheer dumb luck and you know it, Harold!

Harold: All in all, my experience was awesome. Me and Noah helped each other all the way up to here. He deserves to win.

Noah: Yes! Finally, something positive about me!

Gwen: Alright, since we know Harold wants Noah to win, we can move onto our last guest, our writer, Noveriak!

The crowd cheers as Noveriak walks out and sits on the couch

Noveriak: Sup, guys.

Trent: Not to be offensive, but why are you here?

Noveriak: I'm here because I just wrote season 3 and there's no way I'm missing the finale and the winner.

Gwen: Good point.

Noveriak: Okay, here, I'll take over.

Trent: Why?

Noveriak: Because I'm the writer and can do whatever I want, that's why.

Gwen: Again, good point.

They get up and go to the loser couch as Noveriak sits on the couch in the center

Noveriak: Alright. Courtney, Noah, could you go ahead and sit on the interview couch for a minute?

They fall out of the throne and sit on the interview couch

Noveriak: Alright then. Courtney, how does it feel to have gotten this far?

Courtney: It feels great. I knew from the beginning I would make it this far. But I'm kind of shocked that Noah here made it this far with me.

Noah: What's that supposed to mean?

Courtney: I'm just kind of surprised by it because, well, you're not athletic, you've always got a book with you, and I just never expected it to happen.

Noveriak: Noah, what say you?

Noah: Well, I have been kind of trailing behind the others in my alliance this season. But I am glad I made it this far. Me and Courtney are giving each other a run for our money. And, hey, maybe I can finally get some respect since I reached the final two.

Noveriak: Courtney, let's take a look at your experience on the show.

The screen comes on

It shows Courtney with Duncan, DJ and Lindsay during the first challenge of the season, Courtney joining Duncan during the obstacle course challenge, Courtney getting picked for Harold's team, her getting shot down by Chef after Ezekiel steals her "shield", Courtney taking a pickaxe for the digging challenge, Courtney not eating the mushroom during the eating challenge, Courtney fighting Katie in the wrestling challenge and winning, Courtney fighting Duncan in the wrestling challenge and losing, Courtney helping Justin with the sloppy joes in the cooking challenge, Courtney making a move during the chess match, Courtney taking down the other team, Chef and Chris during the winter challenge, Courtney getting beaten several times in the dodgeball challenge, Courtney and Leshawna escaping the prison, Courtney and Leshawna sitting out in the soccer challenge, Courtney getting shot in the leg by a tranq ball, Courtney slamming Harold's go kart and making him spin out, Courtney jumping off the cliff during the diving challenge, Courtney losing in the trivia challenge, Courtney winning the extreme sports challenge, Courtney shooting down DJ in the hunter challenge, Courtney battling Katie and then being knocked out during the hide and seek challenge, Courtney picking the lock on her safe, Courtney tying with Harold in the obstacle challenge and, finally, a montage of Courtney and Noah battling it out in the streets of the city and tying for winner

Noveriak: Wow, you've had a really tough experience on the show.

Courtney: I know.

Noveriak: So, why were you so annoyed by Katie and Sadie?

Courtney: They obsess over every little thing that happened to each other, and they always woke me up in the morning with their talking.

Katie: And she ticked me off for dissing Ezekiel!

Courtney: Oh, shut it. Be happy he hasn't ticked you off yet.

Ezekiel: What's it going to take for you to realize I've changed, Courtney? I have a girlfriend now. That proves I'm not sexist like I was first season.

Courtney: Whatever.

Noveriak: Okay then. Courtney, if you could've changed one thing about this season, what would it have been?

Courtney: The lame-o challenges we were put through.

Noveriak: Be glad I could think of enough challenges this season to get us through to here! At first I thought a prison setting would be good, but I quickly started running out of ideas. I really only chose a prison setting because of this last challenge.

Trent: I was wondering why most of the challenges had nothing to do with prison.

Noveriak: Yeah. Anyways, Noah, let's take a look at your experience on the show.

Noah: Long video alert.

The screen flicks back on

It shows Noah and Izzy teaming up for the first challenge, Noah and Lindsay going through the obstacle course, Noah getting picked by Harold for his team and then getting shot by Chef, Noah taking a pickaxe for the digging challenge, Noah throwing up during the eating challenge, Noah sitting out during the wrestling challenge, Noah making the cake with Izzy during the cooking challenge, Noah making a move during the chess match, Noah getting hit during the winter challenge, Noah getting slammed into the fence by Ezekiel with a dodgeball during the dodgeball challenge, Noah escaping the prison with Justin, Noah kicking the ball during the soccer match, Noah failing at diving through Duncan's escape hole and being dragged away by Chef, Noah losing the trivia challenge, Noah making Chris make the subtraction point count for the final part of the extreme sports challenge bigger, Noah getting shot by DJ during the hunting challenge, Noah screaming like a little girl when Chris and Chef find his hiding place, Noah falling off the pillar during the obstacle challenge, Noah kicking several guards in the nuts on his escape out of the prison, Noah and Courtney battling it out on the highway during the final challenge and beating up the cops, and, finally, Noah and Courtney tying for winner

Noveriak: So, you've been through a lot too, huh?

Noah: Yeah, duh. I made it to the final two, didn't I?

Noveriak: Yeah. So, why did you form an alliance with Harold? Again?

Noah: Well, I was kind of forced into it. Once we hit the merge, we were down three guys. So, we had to combine our strength and make sure that the girls wouldn't dominate the game.

Noveriak: And how'd that work out for ya?

Noah: Pretty good, actually. We were able to keep the girls at bay all the way to the final four. And, I guess to the final two, since it's me against Courtney here.

Noveriak: Cool. So, if you could've changed anything about this season, what would it have been?

Noah: All the guys being eliminated from Team Convict. I mean, because of that, the rest of the guys had to give it their all not to get eliminated. If the girls had realized they could kick us off, I wouldn't be here right now.

Noveriak: Interesting. Alright, we got a few minutes left before the vote. Each of the eliminated contestants, in their order of elimination, will ask one of you a question. Once everyone's asked a question, we will vote. Eva, you're up first.

Eva: Okay, then. Which of you thought it was funny when I beat Duncan up during my first challenge back?

Noah: That was pretty hilarious, actually.

Courtney: It wasn't funny! You beat up my boyfriend!

Noveriak: DJ, you're up.

DJ: If you had won the second challenge and became team captains, would one of you have picked me?

Noah: I would've. Another guy to help out.

Noveriak: Lindsay, what's your question?

Lindsay: Um…I kind of forgot my boyfriend's name.

Tyler: How could she forget my name?

Courtney: Seriously?

Noah: His name is Tyler.

Lindsay: Thanks, Ned!

Noveriak: Owen, your turn.

Owen: What is your favorite food?

Noah: That's kind of a random question.

Courtney: All of it!

Owen: Sweet! Me too!

Noveriak: Duncan, you're turn.

Duncan: I don't need a question. You all know who I'm voting for.

Noveriak: Whatever. Izzy, what's your question?

Izzy: Would either of you consider sky diving with me?

Courtney: Yeah. I've always wanted to.

Noveriak: Alright. Ezekiel, what's your question?

Ezekiel: No need. I know who I'm voting for.

Noveriak: Justin, what's your question?

Justin: Who took my mirror in season one?

Courtney: Uh, I did. Sorry.

Courtney pulls a small hand mirror from her pocket and tosses it to Justin

Justin: Thanks.

Noveriak: Bridgette?

Bridgette: What would you do with the money if you won?

Noah: I'd use it for college.

Courtney: I donate 1/5 of it to endangered animals.

Noveriak: Leshawna?

Leshawna: I already know who to vote for.

Noveriak: Sadie?

Sadie: Me and Katie have already decided.

Noveriak: Okay, then. Harold, is it the same?

Harold: Pretty much.

Noveriak: Alright. Everyone go back stage and into the porta potty confessional to vote.

One by one they leave and vote

A jar with slips of paper slides in front of Noveriak

Noveriak: Alright. The first vote is for…Courtney.

Courtney: Yes!

Noveriak: The next one is for…Noah.

Noah: Yes!

Noveriak: The next one is for…Courtney.

Courtney: Yes! 2 to 1!

Noveriak: Another one for Courtney.

Courtney: You're so going down, Noah!

Noah: Just shut it and let him read the dang slips of paper!

Noveriak: The next vote goes to…Noah.

Noah: About time.

Noveriak: Another one for Noah. That's 3 votes Courtney, 3 votes Noah.

Noah: Ha! All tied up!

Noveriak: Yet another for Noah.

Noah: Who's going down now?

Noveriak: The next vote goes to…Courtney.

Courtney: Yes!

Noveriak: Another for Courtney.

Courtney: Yes! 5 to 4!

Noveriak: Yet another vote for Courtney.

Noah: What, are you kidding me?

Noveriak: The next vote is for…Noah.

Noah: Sweet.

Noveriak: And, another vote for Noah. That's six votes Noah, six votes Courtney, one vote left.

Courtney and Noah glare at each other

Noveriak takes out the last piece

Noveriak: And, the winner of Total Drama Prison…is…

Noah and Courtney stare at the paper

Noveriak grins

The guys on the loser couch are on the edge of their seats

Noveriak: …Noah,

Noah: YES!

Noveriak: I'm sorry, but…

Noah: Excuse me?

Noveriak: Courtney is the winner of Total Drama Prison!

Noah: Aw, come on!

Courtney: YES! In your FACE!

Confetti starts falling from the ceiling

Duncan runs up to Courtney and hugs her

Duncan: Nice job, Courtney. I knew you had it in you.

Courtney: Don't try to butter me up, Duncan. I'm already gonna split some money with you.

Duncan: Sweet.

Chris walks in

Chris: Courtney, congrats on winning Total Drama Prison.

Courtney: Where's my money?

Chef walks in carrying the huge check

Courtney: Aw, sweet!

Courtney grabs the check and kisses it several times

Chris: And, if you all would follow me to the bus outside, we can take you all home.

They all leave the studio

Chris and Chef wait by the door of the bus as they walk in

Chef goes in

Chris looks at the camera

Chris: Little do they know, we're going back to the prison. Wanna know why? Check out the next episode of Total Drama Prison!

**Votes**

Izzy: I vote for Courtney. It's about time a girl wins a season.

Justin: Even though Noah betrayed me, I vote for Noah to win. We had a pack to make sure the girls didn't cream us.

Katie: As much as I hate to say it, Courtney.

Sadie: Courtney.

DJ: I'd have to vote for Noah.

Harold: Noah, you've fought your way to the final two. You deserve this. I vote for Noah.

Eva: Noah.

Ezekiel: Even though I don't like Courtney very much, I vote for Courtney with Katie and Sadie.

Bridgette: Courtney. You're going down, Noah.

Duncan: Courtney. How could I not vote for my girlfriend?

Lindsay: I vote for Noah because Courtney's mean and doesn't deserve the money.

Leshawna: Noah. It's not his fault I got booted.

Owen: Man, I just don't know which one to vote for! Noah's nice, but Courtney's favorite food is everything, just like me! I vote for Courtney.


	27. No Pain, No Fourth Season Gain

Total Drama Season 3

Total Drama Prison

Episode 27: No Pain, No Fourth Season Gain

Chris is standing in the control room tower at the prison

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Prison, Trent and Gwen interviewed the last of the losers and then Noveriak took over. We took a look at Noah and Courtney's long experience here at the prison, and then all the eliminated contestants asked a question to one of our two finalists, then took a vote on who they wanted to win. In the end, there was a final tie breaker vote, in which it was Courtney who got voted to win. Courtney received her cash, then we put them on the bus, saying we were taking them home. What's gonna happen next? Find out tonight on the last episode of Total Drama Prison!

The bus is heading for the prison, though no one realizes it

Noah: I can't believe Courtney beat me.

Courtney: Well, believe it, Noah! Because it happened!

Courtney laughs

Duncan: No one messes with my girl!

Courtney: Got that right.

Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie are in the back sharing the combined back seat

Katie: I still can't believe you did that for me, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: I would rather be eliminated than see you get the boot.

Sadie: It was the sweetest thing a guy's ever done.

Katie: I don't know how I can ever repay you.

Ezekiel: You don't have to repay me. I'm just glad you got farther than I did, eh. And that you beat Eva.

Katie: Still, it was so sweet of you.

Katie kisses him on the cheek

Ezekiel blushes

Ezekiel: It was n-nothing, eh.

Tyler and Lindsay are making out in front of them

Heather is sitting up front with no one even remotely around her

Heather: I can't believe I wasn't in this season. If I was, I would've won.

Chris: You just keep telling yourself that, Heather.

Geoff and Bridgette are sitting a few seats behind her

Geoff: I can't believe they kicked you off.

Bridgette: I know. But still, I'm happy for Courtney.

Geoff: Yeah. But I'll never do this to you again, Bridgette. If there's another season, I'm gonna give it my all to be in it with you.

Bridgette: Thanks. I can understand why you didn't want to be in this season, though.

Geoff: I just wanted to give someone else a chance at the win.

Bridgette: Yeah, well, I'm still proud of you for winning season two. And here's a little reward for it.

Bridgette and Geoff start making out

Owen and Izzy are sitting next to each other

Owen: Man, I keep having bad luck.

Izzy: What do you mean?

Owen: I can never make it to the merge now. I guess season one was just my time to shine. I suck now!

Izzy: Don't worry, Owen. You'll get your mojo back. Eventually.

The bus stops outside the prison

Chris: Everyone, off the bus!

They all exit the bus and gasp

Duncan: Aw, man! We're not gonna have another season here, are we?

Chris: Nope.

Courtney: Please don't tell me this is what I think it is.

Chris: Rest assured, it is. We're gonna have a fourth season!

The final seven groan

Gwen: We already knew. Noveriak told us on the 3rd aftermath.

Chris: Well, this time you must search for pairs of handcuffs. There are 15 hidden handcuffs around the prison. Once all have been found, I will announce it over the intercom. And, thanks to Geoff and his noble sacrifice last season, Courtney, you can't participate.

Courtney: What? But I just won season 3!

Chris: Yes, and I'm the host of the show. And I say you can't participate. Now go and wait by the bus.

Courtney rolls her eyes and goes to the bus

Chris: Now that that's taken care of, move, move, move!

They all scatter from the gates

**Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie**

Ezekiel, Katie & Sadie are heading for the tool shed

Ezekiel: There's probably a pair of cuffs in the tool shed.

Katie: Well, let's get a move on!

They start going faster

Sadie grabs the handle

Sadie: It's locked!

Ezekiel: Stand back.

Katie and Sadie back up

Ezekiel runs and jump kicks the door down

Ezekiel comes back out holding a pair of cuffs

Ezekiel: Katie, this is for you.

Katie: But you're the one who found it. You should take it.

Ezekiel: I want you in the next season. Take it.

Sadie: Aw…

Katie: Thank you.

Katie kisses him on the lips again

Ezekiel faints

Katie: I don't think he's too used to that yet.

Sadie puts him on her back

Sadie: Come on, let's go.

They take off

**Tyler, Lindsay**

Tyler: Come on, Lindsay. I think there may be some in the control room.

Lindsay: Alright, Tyler. Let's go.

Tyler and Lindsay run into the prison

Tyler: If I remember right from a few episodes ago, the control tower is up here.

Tyler starts climbing the ladder

Lindsay follows him up

They both run into the control room at the top

Tyler: Okay, there's gotta be some handcuffs in here.

Tyler pushes a button the desk

A hatch from the ceiling opens up and two handcuffs fall out

Lindsay catches one but the other bounces off her head and makes her fall towards the ladder

Tyler grabs Lindsay's hand and stops her from falling

Lindsay: Thanks, Tyler!

Tyler: No problem. And there was two cuffs in here.

Lindsay gasps

Lindsay: That means we'll be in the next season together!

Lindsay runs and hugs Tyler

**Noah, Izzy, DJ**

Noah, Izzy and DJ are looking around the kitchen

Noah: If I were a pair of handcuffs, where would I be?

DJ is rummaging through the fridge

DJ: There's no cuffs in the fridge.

Izzy is searching the drawers

Izzy: Hey, the knife drawer!

DJ pulls Izzy away from it

DJ: Don't even think about it, Izzy.

Noah looks under the sink

Noah: Hey, found one!

Izzy: I guess it's yours then.

DJ: Good luck Noah.

Noah: Really? You're not gonna chase me or anything?

Izzy's eye twitches

DJ: Run. NOW!

Izzy leaps at him but DJ grabs her

Noah runs off

**Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel**

Ezekiel slowly starts to wake back up and falls off of Sadie's back

Ezekiel: Ugh…what happened?

Katie: I kissed you and you fainted.

Ezekiel: Oh.

Katie: Sadie found another pair of cuffs in the trash can. Now all we need is a pair of cuffs for you.

Ezekiel thinks for a second

Ezekiel: I think I know where a pair may be. Follow me.

Ezekiel runs off and Katie and Sadie follow him

Ezekiel and the girls run into the elimination room

Ezekiel walks over to the bench

He looks underneath it

Ezekiel: Yes!

Ezekiel grabs the pair of cuffs under there and twirls it around his finger

Ezekiel: They really need to hide these things better.

**Duncan, Harold**

Somehow, Duncan and Harold agreed to work together for the challenge

Harold: Where would a pair be?

Duncan: Let's check the cells.

Harold and Duncan run to the guy's cell block

Harold checks in the toilet of each stall

Duncan starts ransacking the stalls

Harold picks up a pillow

Harold: This pillow feels lumpy.

Harold pulls out a pair of cuffs

Harold: Sweet!

Duncan sees a brick just barely higher than the others

Duncan: Help me pull out this brick.

Harold and Duncan grab it and start pulling

It flies out of their hands and through the ceiling

Duncan grabs the cuffs where the brick was

Duncan: Looks like we're in season 4.

Harold: Then, our truce is officially over?

Duncan: For now.

They both head off in the opposite direction

**Justin, Heather, Beth**

Justin, Heather and Beth are looking around the tool shed as well

Justin: I know the remote is in here somewhere.

Heather kicks a bookshelf in frustration

A remote falls into her hand

Heather: I wonder what this does.

Heather pushes the button

Beth is knocked off the floor section she was standing on as it rises up

Heather grabs the handcuffs that came up with the floor

Heather: So long!

Heather runs out the door

**Geoff, Bridgette**

Geoff and Bridgette are climbing the wall of the prison

Geoff: There's a watch tower in that corner, right?

Bridgette: Yeah, so?

Geoff: Bet there's a pair of handcuffs in there, huh?

Bridgette: Nice thinking.

They get to the top of the wall and start running for the tower

They kick down the door together

Geoff starts looking through the drawers

Bridgette opens up the filing cabinet

Bridgette: Hey, I found a pair.

Geoff: Me too!

Bridgette: Then that means we'll be together for the next season!

Geoff: Yeah, baby!

They start making out

**Cody, Trent, Gwen**

The three of them are ransacking the storage room

Trent: There's got to be a pair of handcuffs in here.

Cody pushes a box over and the cuffs fall out

Cody: Hey, I found a pair of cuffs!

Trent and Gwen sigh

Cody: Good luck, guys. Try to make it next season.

Gwen: Will do. Good luck, Cody.

Cody runs off

**Leshawna, Eva, Owen**

After Trent, Gwen and Cody leave the storage room, Leshawna, Eva and Owen go in

Leshawna: Where's the box where they keep the handcuffs?

Owen: I remember it was red and black.

Eva picks up a box

Eva: Like this one?

Leshawna: Yeah, open it!

Eva punches it and it shatters

Three pairs of cuffs fall out

They each grab a pair of cuffs

Leshawna: Sweet! Back in action, baby!

Owen: Yes! I hope this season I won't be the first kicked off of my team again.

**Prison Gates**

Chris through bullhorn: Alright, guys! Everyone who scored a pair of handcuffs, come on out!

Heather, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Lindsay, Owen, Cody, Eva, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Harold and Duncan come out and stand in front of Chris

Chris: Well, sucks to be you guys for not getting a pair.

Chris turns to Beth, Gwen, Trent, Justin, Izzy and DJ

Noah: Next season won't be like this one, will it? In the sense of an elimination followed by reward?

Chris: Nope. Also, to mix it all up, we've interviewed a ton of other teens and picked out the top two of the bunch. They'll be joining you for season 4!

Heather: Who are they?

Chris: Welcoming our new male contestant, he's an honor role student with a diplomat for a dad and the amazing ability to charm the pants off most species, Alejandro!

Alejandro steps out of the bus

Justin scoffs

Justin: I'm still hotter.

Cody: When the heck did he get on the bus?

Alejandro: I look forward to competing with you in the next season.

Chris: And now, introducing our new female contestant, she's a sugar addicted super-fan, with 16 Total Drama blogs, Sierra!

Sierra leaps out of the bus and tackles Cody

Chris: Oh, yeah, she's got kind of an obsessive crush on Cody.

Ezekiel lifts Sierra off of Cody

Cody: No kidding.

Sierra: I can't believe I'm finally meeting you, Cody!

Chris: Whatever. We got 17 contestants in it for another million bucks! Make sure you catch all the action on the next season of Total Drama!


End file.
